


King of My Heart

by Arvernii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, British Empire, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Kings & Queens, M/M, Middle Ages, POV First Person, Pregnant Harry, Prince Louis, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 65,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grew up the adopted son of a farming family; however that life was never his own.  When the King of Norway conquered Britannia his parents, the King and Queen of Britannia, smuggled baby Louis out of the city of London to avoid the fate that would befall them.  Given to Geoff and Karen Payne, they raised Louis as their own along with their actual son Liam.</p><p>In deadly, bloody circumstances Louis learns of his actual identity and makes a choice to claim what is rightfully his and to liberate his people from the occupation of a foreign King.  Three years after Louis reclaims his throne, the continent of Europa threatens to fall into war; across the English Channel a new nation named Francia under King Charles aggressively expands her borders, destroying everything in her path; if she turns her gaze north the results could be devastating.  </p><p>At the same time, far to the south and east, a new religion called Islam is taking hold and is growing with terrifying speed.  The Muslims grow in power under the banner of the star and the moon until they stand on the edge of Europa, ready to bring their religion and their God to the Christian world at the end of a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine Louis" a voice called right beside me; I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. "Louis, up and up" Karen repeated when I didn't move, she started shaking me "C'mon, the sun has already risen you need to get up".   
  


I sighed and slowly sat up in bed "Liam already ate and is tending the chickens" Karen said before leaving, I looked over to the little table at my breakfast that sat on a wooden plate; an apple, a slice of crusty bread, a small chunk of cheese, a boiled egg and a mug of milk, still warm from the cow.

I ate breakfast slowly before putting on my boots, pants and tunic made from simple green and brown dyed wool; the material was slightly itchy but after seventeen years of wearing it, I was used to it. "Hey, about time you woke up" Liam said as he walked into the house carrying a basket of eggs.

The house we lived in was simple, it was just one large room separated by drapes to create privacy. It was simple farmer's house. "I couldn't let you have all the fun" I said, fixing my bed to make it neat; it was a simple log bed filled with straw but with woolen blankets.

"And fun there will be; today is market day!" Liam said excitedly. "Hey boys, the chores won't do themselves!" Geoff said as he came into the house and grabbed some tools to tend the crops. "Sorry Dad" Liam said heading outside after place the basket of eggs on the table. I followed Liam, together we went towards pens where we kept the pigs. "Looking forward to going into the village?" Liam asked as we started feeding the pigs, he smirked at me before saying "Or should I say: are you looking forward to seeing that baker boy, Harry?"

I blushed and quickly looked around making sure neither Geoff nor Karen were nearby; they didn't know about my male preferences. "Maybe" I said trying to play indifference even though my cheeks were burning. Liam chuckled and took a small jar of ink and a brush from his pocket; marking the largest pigs behind the ears with an ink smear to mark them for sale today. "Go ahead and tend to the sheep, after I'm done here I'll see to the goats and we'll be done with our chores fast enough to go with Dad to the village" Liam said, putting the ink well back in his pocket.

-

I rode beside the wagon on my horse carrying a large stick in my hand while Geoff and Liam sat in the cart that was loaded with bushels of crops, piles of wool and jugs of milk, both cow and goat; my job was to drive the pigs forward without losing one, there was only four so it wasn't too hard. Prodding them gently forward with the stick we made slow progress toward the village, Wellingtonshire.

It was a small village with a little less than two hundred people with wooden wall around it, it wouldn't stop a determined band of bandits but it was enough to keep out the wild animals. Geoff nodded to the village guard as we passed him, the man was dressed in simple armor with a blue wolf on the breastplate, the crest of the King.

As soon as we entered the village we were stopped by polite, friendly villagers who were asking about our wellbeing. Geoff, Liam and I made polite conversation with all of them, stopping every four steps to talk with someone else; because we lived out of the village I didn't know these people but they were always ready to lend a hand regardless. Geoff was very respected in the village, espeically amoung the older adults.

Because the village was so small, everyone knew everyone else, there were no strangers in the village; except for the guards. The village was very isolated, the nearest settlement to Wellingtonshire was a town called Wolverhampton but it was eight days ride or about two weeks on foot to get there; only merchants ever made the trip since there was no reason to leave the village.

We slowly made our way to the center of the village where the shops were and after selling the pigs to the butcher I said "Geoff, I noticed we're selling some wheat...I know where the bakery is in town...can I go?" Geoff looked at me "You know what, you're almost eighteen; it's about time you learn the art of haggling and getting the best prices, so go ahead, Liam you should go with him".

I nodded and ignored Liam's cheeky smile, grabbing the bushel of wheat and setting it on my lap I rode to the bakery after Liam mounted my horse, sitting behind me. "Good afternoon" I said as I entered the bakery after tying up my horse outside. I swallowed hard as Harry turned to look at me with those big beautiful green eyes, an adorable smear of flour was on his left cheek. He more a simple blue cap to keep his long hair out of his face and to avoid any strands falling into the dough

"I'll sell the wheat" Liam whispered before stepping forward to Desmond, Harry's father, and started having a polite conversation before talking business. "So do you want to buy anything or...?" Harry asked, because I was just staring at him. "I...uhh...what do you have for sale today?" I said pathetically.

Harry looked at me like I was dropped on my head as a baby before saying "Well Louis...we have bread as well as sweet rolls...but you know we have a fine selection of clothes in the back, much better than Clover, the village tailor" Harry said sarcastically.

I saw bronze coins change hands and Desmond walked away with the wheat. "Have a good day" I said, nearly shoving Liam out of the bakery. "So when are the two of you going to meet up and have lunch by the river?" Liam said, trying to holding in laughter; as I rolled my eyes Liam double over laughing "What do you have for sale today?! Louis what kind of flirting is that?" he said between fits of laughter; I ignored Liam and untied my horse, leading her by the reins without riding her.

Ignoring Liam's laughter I looked around the village, watching people go on their daily lives; I paused as I saw a woman and a man with a young child, the Axle family just had their baby daughter a week ago. Liam stopped laughing as he followed my gaze "Louis are you ok?" he asked cautiously. "Yeah, let's just find Geoff and go home" I said, as we walked away though I looked over my shoulder to the family and tried to ignore the familiar pain in my chest.

-

At dinner the four of us sat, eating together as the sun set; sighing softly to myself I asked, for the hundredth time, "Geoff, what were my parents like?" Geoff, as always, shared a look with Karen and, as always, he said "Your parents were great people who loved you very much, they died trying to protect you...they would be very proud of the man you've become". It was the same answer I've heard for past seventeen years, but I always got the feeling that there was more than they were telling me.

According to Geoff and Karen: bandits attacked our home when I was a baby and killed both of my parents; Geoff found me hidden by my parents under a pile of clothes and raised me as his son ever since, even though I wasn't blood related to them I had the surname Payne. Geoff always avoided the subject when I asked him what my real surname was; saying that the past was in the past and nothing good can come from bringing it up, he also avoided telling me my parent's names for the same reason.

Tired of going in circles I let the conversation drop, Karen quickly filled the silence "So tell me about your trip to the market" Geoff snorted "I heard that "King" Frederick is going to be increasing taxes next week, to finance his war against the rebels".

Geoff and Karen hated the King and I think given the choice would join the rebellion but they needed to support Liam and I; everyone knew that eighteen years ago King Frederick from Norway conquered Britannia and all her territories; England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Resistance was stiff against the Norwegians especially further up north since the rebels held the great city of Doncaster and made it their base, or so the merchant rumors went.

Karen sighed "We're already being crushed under these heavy taxes; if they go any higher shops are going to close and farmers will become homeless" "We'll find a way, we always have" Geoff said. Karen sat up straighter, angry "It wasn't always this way, there was a time when fairness and justice was the law of the land instead of greed and tyranny; from London to Edinburgh from Dublin to Cardiff" . "Karen" Geoff said meaningfully, trying to silence his wife.

"One day the Ruby Lion will return, slay the Blue Wolf, and fly proudly on top of the walls of London!" Karen said, refusing to be silenced. "Karen!" Geoff shouted, slamming his hand on the table. Liam and I looked at each other, the Payne's almost never fought, Geoff said in a low voice "Karen this is the world we live in now, we must accept it".

-

The next day I was sweeping the house while Karen cleaned and plucked a chicken for dinner tonight. I was wary of her after her outburst last night, scared of setting her off again; I stayed up late last night listening to Karen and Geoff bicker but their voices were too low so I couldn't understand what they were saying. "I'm finished Karen" I said, sweeping the last of the dirt off the wooden floor out the door. "Louis..." Karen said wiping her hands on her dress "Come here".

I followed her to her bed and underneath was a small lock-box "Louis, this belonged to your parents, you're nearly eighteen so I want you to have this; if Geoff had his way you wouldn't have this, but it's yours not ours. I hope this answers some of your questions". I took the box as Karen handed me a key and said "I know you're not our son, but Geoff and I have come to love you like one. Open this box away from here, Geoff will take it away if he sees you with it".

I looked at Karen, kind of concerned before nodding and walking out; instead of heading towards the pens, barns and fields I went into the woods instead, still holding the box. I came across the small creek not far from the house; sitting on a rock I opened the box and gasped. Inside the lock-box was beautiful silver medallion engraved with a golden lion studded with rubies; the medallion was fairly small, about half the size of my palm.

I held up the medallion by the golden chain it hung on and marveled at it in the light; it just have been very, very valuable. Looking back in the box there was a golden ring set with a large ruby; holding the gem to the light to look at the engravings it seemed to be a seal of some kind, to be used with wax, with yet another imagine of a lion. What completely blew me away though, was the golden circlet embedded with rubies at the bottom of the lock-box, it looked like a crown.

Who _were_ my parents?


	2. Chapter 2

"Thieves, they got to be" Liam said looking at the ring in his hand "It's literally the only explanation, they seem to have a thing for lions though, gives a whole new meaning to the term "cat burglars". "What if they were silver or gold smiths, or even jewelers?" I offered instead, not liking the idea of my parents being criminals.

"Louis, look at where we live; there is no one rich enough around here to purchase these if your parents were jewelers" Liam countered. "There also isn't anyone around here rich enough to have these for them to be stolen" I debated. Liam and I were quiet, thinking, I finally spoke up "The only explanation is that my parents weren't from around here". Liam ran a hand through his hair "If they came from somewhere so grand that these items were available, why would they come here?"

I took the ring back from Liam and placed it back into the lock-box "Instead of just throwing around ideas why don't we ask the village elders? Like the carpenter Old George; he or his father or grandfather must have built this place". Liam nodded "That a great idea, but how are we going to ask him? Dad won't just allow us to go to the village by ourselves". I scratched the back of my head, we need something urgent enough to go to the village but not so urgent that Geoff needed to come with us.

Liam snapped his fingers "What if one of the horses threw a shoe? We don't have the tools to fix it right now, I remember Dad saying something about going to the blacksmith's to get more nails yesterday but they didn't have any!" "Liam you're a genius!" I said excitedly standing up. "Dad is working the barley fields today so we shouldn't have any issues" Liam said walking with me to the barn, when we got inside I hid the lock-box underneath a large pile of straw.

-

"What happened?" Geoff said as he came into the barn with Liam. I stood by my horse "I was going to pull out that stump that's been bothering you since I was finished with my chores but I noticed that she was walking strangely" I said as I lifted up one of my horse's hooves to reveal a lack of shoe. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have put shoes on her after having some beer" Geoff said running his finger along the hoof.

"You said you were done with your chores?" I nodded and Geoff sighed "Alright, you boys go into the village and get her some new shoes, you might as well redo all of them; Thomas owes me a favor so don't let him charge you for it ok?" "Liam you're much cleverer than I give you credit for" I said as we walked towards the village on foot leading my horse.

After dropping off my horse at the blacksmiths we went to Old George's workshop where one of his apprentices, Adam, was slowly turning a log of a tree into a planks of wood. "Is the master in?" I asked and the apprentice nodded "He's inside; is one of your fences down or something? He won't go out until tomorrow". Liam shook his head "We just have some questions". The apprentice shrugged and went back to his work.

We went inside the workshop were the carpenter seemed to be making a hunting bow or something. "Master George" Liam said, trying to get the old man's attention. The carpenter turned to us "Hey boys, everything all right? The barn hasn't caved in or anything has it?" the carpenter said before chuckling. "Actually that's what we came to ask about, how old is my father's farm?" Liam asked, getting right to the point.

The carpenter's smile fell for half a second before it returned "If you're asking if the buildings are rotting away yet; don't you boys worry, we treat all of our wood and make it last a long, long time". Liam nodded "We were actually looking for more of a number, like fifty years or something". The carpenter waved his hand "I'm an old timer my memory isn't as good as it once was; now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. Say hello to your father for me." George said as he all but pushed us out.

"That's super strange" I commented as the door closed behind us "George has a great memory, he's always telling stories of when he was a boy". "He's hiding something" Liam said before turning to me "I'm starting to get scared that you might actually be right Louis, have my parents been lying?"

I thought for a second "Let's go ask the Mayor, maybe he'll be more helpful; he has to keep track and records who buys what in the village and surrounding areas" Liam nodded. Going into the town hall we found the mayor "Boys! How are you doing? What brings you by?" the mayor asked with a smile. "Master Pine we just have a quick question for you" I said.

The mayor folded his hands on top of his round belly and kept his smile "I shall answer to the best of my ability". Liam spoke up "How long as my family lived on the farm?" The mayor chuckled "The Payne's are one of the oldest families in the village; as shown by how large your farm is". Liam nodded, accepting the mayor's answer.

"Was my family also from around here then?" I asked. The mayor gave a chuckle "Of course! The Payne family were close friends of your parents". "What were they? Their profession?" I asked. The mayor was quick to answer "Well as you know the privacy of my citizens is important to me, so I can't answer that, even if they have passed on". I looked at Liam, unsatisfied, before turning back to the mayor "They must have been farmers though, for Geoff to have rescued me". The mayor sighed "Oh no, your parents weren't farmers".

I stared at him, if they weren't farmers then Geoff's story made no sense. Geoff's farm was the furthest from the village, if my parents weren't farmers then they must mean they lived and worked inside the village. If they worked inside the village how in the world did Geoff find me and no one else did? Another hole in the story was that Geoff always said my parents were killed by bandits, but the town guard always boasted that bandits haven't "visited" the village in twnety years thanks to the new King.

"Alright thank you" I said with a nod before walking out with Liam. As we went outside I voiced my concerns and thoughts and Liam agreed with every single point I made before saying "One thing is certain; someone is lying, the question is: Why? And what about?" Both Liam and I jumped as someone turned the corner and asked "What are you guys talking about?" It was Harry, with a small box in his hands.

Liam crossed his arms "How much did you hear?" the baker boy replied "Everything, I was on my way to give the mayor his usual order of sweet rolls when I heard you guys talking". Liam's mouth fell open "You were purposely eavesdropping?" The baker boy nodded "I was, but only because I've had my own suspicions about this village as well for a while now".

"What about?" I asked. "Did you know that roughly twenty years ago the population of the village tripled as a huge wave of people came to live here? I heard some of the elders talking about it once; apparently this village was just a small farming hamlet instead of a village proper". Liam scratched at the stubble on his chin "That isn't surprising, twenty years ago Norway invaded Britannia; they could have been refugees fleeing the war". "But that's the thing...my thought is...it'll be easier if I show you, just let me deliver this and we'll go" Harry said.

Harry said over his shoulder as we followed him back to the bakery "You'll be surprised what I hear day to day; everyone needs bread sooner or later and they usually come with gossip or news meant for my father but I have ears as well." Harry led us to the back entrance of the bakery, through his home where we saw his mom mixing dough.

"Hey lads, friends of yours Harry?" his mom said her eyes falling on me for a second longer than the others. "Yeah, they forgot to buy some bread and if they don't, they'll get in trouble" Harry said smoothly. "Well alright, your father is out visiting Mr. Jund" Harry's mom said before going back to beating the dough pile in front of her.

Harry lead us through his home and into the bakery "Look" he said, whispering, getting on his knees behind the shop counter. He pulled out a loose plank of wood and another before moving some of the straw, Liam and I looked at each other as Harry pulled out a long leather scabbard, it was a sword.

"Tell me" Harry said "Why does a baker need a sword? A sword is a weapon, its only purpose is to hurt people" I took the sword from Harry's hand and unsheathed the blade, looking at the polished steel. "There is another underneath my father's bed" Harry added. "Liam look" I whispered handing Liam the sword "What does that look like to you" Liam looked at the spot I pointed out, it was a stamp near the base of the blade "It's a lion! The same exact one!" Liam exclaimed in a whisper.

Harry looked between us "What are you guys talking about?" But I didn't answer, thoughts were racing through my head; it was too much of a coincidence that the items my parents gave me had the exact same lion that this sword had, but what did it mean?

Liam looked outside the window, the sun would soon set "The monthly faire is in two days, we should meet up there but we have to go it's getting late" Liam said as he handed Harry the sword who hid it again. "Alright, I'll be here, keeping my ear to the wind" he said with a smirk, "I look forward to see you guys again" Harry said looking directly at me, which made me swallow hard.

-

I sat on a rock on top of a small hill the next day, surrounded by the goats and sheep as they grazed around me; I was supposed to be shepherding them but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts as I stared at the lion medallion in my palm. I wasn't able to sleep last night because my mind ran far and wide with thoughts of my parents; who were they to own such grand, expensive objects? What did the sword in the bakery mean?

I tried to corner Karen this morning to get her to answer some questions, since obviously she knew what was going on; but I wasn't able too, Geoff was with her today helping turn the extra milk we had into cheese and butter. I couldn't talk to Liam either since he had to take over Geoff's chores.

My latest theory was that my parents were mercenaries or bodyguards and were paid with the medallion and the ring which they passed on to me; it was a nice theory except for the circlet or crown that was also in the box. 

I pulled it out and look at the rubies that caught the sunlight; it was illegal by the King's law to wear anything on your head other than a hood or a woolen cap. If you were caught with anything that resembled a crown in anyway the punishment was immediate execution for high treason.

Liam created his own story that tried explained everything: my parents were master thieves but they weren't from around here. After they retired from their career, they came here and settled down to start over; however their past caught up with them and one of the people they stole from came looking for vengeance. Dressed as bandits those people killed my parents and Geoff found me along with the box that held the grandest treasures from their adventures, they saved the treasures in the box for me to sell in the future and create a comfortable life for myself.

It was a good story, better than Geoff's anyway; and it answered all the big questions, except for Harry's Dad's sword that had the exact same lion as the rest of the treasures. I sighed and put everything away in the box, I was getting a headache from chasing ghosts.

-

The next morning Geoff and Liam rode in the empty cart as I rode my horse towards the village for the monthly faire; at the faire, merchants and peddlers came from other areas and it was a chance to get some interesting items that aren't normally sold in the village, which is why we went to the market the other day to get some extra money and why Geoff brought the cart.

Geoff turned to me "So do you think you're going to enter any competitions today?" I shrugged "I'm not much in the mood for sports" Geoff scoffed "What? Not in the mood for sports? Louis you've been doing sports since you could walk! Why it's practically in the Tom- err- it's practically in your blood; your parents loved sports as well"

"Did they?" I asked with piqued curiosity. "Oh yes, when your father wasn't working he would roll around in the dirt with the rest of them. Your mother was a fantastic archer and horsewoman, better than many men; in fact your mother and father met on a hunt, your father was so impressed by your mother's skills that he began courting her even though he had his pick of women".

Geoff turned to Liam "What about you, thinking of entering any sports?" As Liam answered his father I wanted to shake Geoff by the shoulders and shout in his face; I've never heard that story before but like all the other stories Geoff would tell, it told me _absolutely nothing_ about my parents! My mother was an archer and a horsewoman, my father liked sports and was an eligible bachelor, but the story told me nothing of who they _were_!   


	3. Chapter 3

As we entered the village, music and the hum of many voices overlapping greeted us. Geoff handed each of us a small pile of copper coins before telling us to be careful and going over to where several traveling merchants have set up shop in the center of the village.

"Shall we go see the baker boy?" Liam said, I nodded and scooted closer to my horse's shoulders so Liam can sit behind me in the saddle; the crowd was actually fairly thick this close to the village center so it would be easier if he just rode with me.

When we got to the bakery we dismounted and tied up my horse. Harry was inside with his father kneading dough; he glanced at us and smiled before turning to his dad "Father, can I go to the faire now? These are the friends I was telling you about" Harry said as he started using a rolling pin to flatten the dough. Harry's father looked at us "Sure son, have fun" Harry smiled widely, showing his dimples as he took off his apron and wiped the flour from his face.

"So you know the lion that on your father's sword?" I said to Harry as we found a quiet spot at the edge of the village. He nodded and I reached into my pocket to pull out my parent's ring, Harry studied the ring before nodding "It's the same lion". Harry started shooting ideas but Liam and I have already thought of them; he was fond of Liam's master thieves' theory though.

Our conversation was cut short though as Mr Comb, one of Geoff's friends, walked up to us "Boys, the games are about the begin! Come on!" "I'm not in the mood for sports" I said as Harry casually folded his hands behind his back to hide the ring. "Ah cmon it's the faire! It only happens once a month" Mr Comb persisted.

As we followed Mr Comb back to the middle of the village, Harry sneakily snuck the ring back into my pocket; or it would have been sneakily if I didn't yelp from Harry's hand brushing against my upper thigh. "Sorry, I umm... I just saw a spider" I said as my cheeks turned hot under the stares of Mr Comb and Liam. Harry gave a cheeky smile as I shot him a look, but instead of getting the hint; he brushed my hand with his as we started walking again. Harry walked closer to me so every time our arms moved as we walked, our hands would touch.

We arrived at the village center just as the wrestling completion was about to begin "Are you going to join, Liam?" I asked, ignoring how close Harry was standing to me. I couldn't wrestle, my body was too lean and slender; Liam however with his broader shoulders and more muscle mass was a great wrestler.

Liam nodded "Sure, I'll go put my name down". As Liam walked away the first match started, two shirtless guys, Jack and David, began rolling around the in the dirt. A couple of moments into the match I felt someone staring at me and I looked over to my left, away from the match and Harry.

A person stood leaning against one of merchant's wagon, that wasn't what caught my eye though, it was the fact that it was a woman; a woman that had a sword on her hip and a shield on her back.

She was very beautiful with long brown hair, a pretty face and wearing leather armor. She must have been one of the merchant guards, her stare was intense though and made me uncomfortable; it wasn't a flirty stare, it was more like she was sizing me up, judging me, silently criticizing everything I was doing.

I ignored her as the match ended and Liam went into the circle, shirtless, going up against the winner of the last match. Wrestling didn't last though as only the biggest men and boys even attempted; Liam got second place and won a chicken, which he gave to his dad. Prizes never involved any money, usually revolving around giving away small animals, mainly chickens; you didn't win for the prizes though, you won for bragging rights.

After the wrestling was finished everyone dispersed back to the merchant wagons or to talk with friends as several men cleared the area and started setting up for the next event. Liam came over, breathing hard "I really dislike Jack; he's a blacksmith apprentice! A bull of a man! How was I supposed to compete with that?" he whined. I chuckled "Maybe you'll regain your honor in archery, it's the next event" I said as Liam put his shirt back on.

Because we were in the middle of the village we couldn't talk about my parents so instead we spent that time getting to know Harry; even though we weren't strangers, we weren't friends either.

I was surprised how easily we hit it off, this boy that I've admired from afar all this time wasn't that hard to talk too. He was a little touchy though, it seemed he couldn't go four seconds without touching me; at first I shrugged it off but as Harry laughed at one of Liam's jokes and leaned completely into my shoulder I caught Liam's eyes as he glanced at Harry and winked at me.

I didn't mind it though, it felt nice; I opened my legs a little wider so my knee would be pressed right up against Harry's, Harry shifted his weight a little bit and pressed his knee into mine as response.

Liam leaned in closer and lowered his voice "Louis, there is a girl over there that is staring at you like you're an oblivious newborn calf walking right into a wolves den". "Is she wearing a sword, a shield and leather armor?" I asked, when Liam nodded I sighed "I know, I noticed; I don't know how I wrong her". Harry followed Liam's gaze before commenting "I wouldn't want to mess with her".

We watched as the archery competition started; however because anyone could enter, certain age groups competed with each other for fairness. We watched as the village's children started off the competition, the six and seven year olds, they had little miniature bows and arrows with soft tips and were only three horse lengths away from their large targets, hay bales. The rules were that you have to hit the target to go on to the next round, if you didn't you were out; after each round the targets would be moved back one horse length until somebody won .

Parents shouted advice to their children as the round began, each round started with a drum that signaled a few seconds to aim at your target and when the drum sounded again you were supposed to let your arrows fly. Because they were children they were given ten seconds to aim and when the drum finally sounded one of the little boys jumped which caused him to drop his bow and arrow; he got upset but everyone clapped loudly for him as he rejoined his parents grudgingly.

Their match didn't last long and after going through the younger age groups it was finally our turn, the seventeen to nineteen year olds. "I'm not much of an archer, I'll give it a shot though; get it? I made a joke" Harry said, laughing at himself as he planted his feet shoulder length apart and picked up the bow that was in front of him. Liam picked up a bow as did several over villagers, men and women, "Good luck" he said as he picked up an arrow from the quiver by his feet "Geoff used to take Louis and I hunting all the time when we were younger, you don't stand a chance" Liam teased good naturedly.

As the drum sounded we all knocked our arrows; we were only given one second to aim, just like the adults, before the drum sounded again. Everyone hit their target in the bullseye, because we were older and there was strong archery tradition in Wellingtonshire it would take a while.

After the fourteenth round it was only me, Liam and Scott left; Scott was actually the son of a hunter, his family made money by killing beasts and selling their pelts in town to be turned into leather, blankets or winter clothes.

I glanced over at the swordswoman again; her expression was unreadable but it seemed she was vaguely impressed. As the drum sounded I knocked my arrow, because the target was already on the other side of the village center and couldn't be moved back anymore, the target was now the lid of a barrel, painted to be more easily seen.

As the drum sounded again I smiled as my arrow embedded itself within the lid but Liam gave a groan as his arrow flew above the target. "Alright Louis, it's all on you; bring honor to the Payne family" Liam said as a guy changed the target from a barrel lid to a white clay dinner plate.

"Bloody hell, I can barely see that; let alone hit it!" I said as Liam joined Harry in watching. "What? That? Try hitting a fleeing rabbit through a bush at this distance and then talk to me about difficulty" Scott said smugly. "Well aren't you a special little snowflake" I said as the drum sounded and I drew my arrow.

My arrow bounced off the edge of the plate while Scott shattered his, he won the competition. "Hey look at it this way, you beat everyone else besides the son of the best archer in the village" Harry said as I walked back to them with a small pie that was my prize. We shared the pie as the adults of the village competed against each other; but the competition wasn't as fierce as with the younger crowd and after the sixth round the adults all forfeited in favor of having a mug of spiced wine that the village innkeeper, Connor, rolled out.

The next events was a "swordsmanship" event, where the competitors would spar with each other with weighted wooden sticks and wooden shields. Again the competition was broken up by age group for fairness but this time I actually won; I usually didn't like the fact I was so slender and somewhat short but it came in very useful for this competition.

Taking off the wooden helmet, the mayor brought my arm above my head in victory, I felt on top of the world...until I saw her again, she was leaning against the wagon with a smug expression on her face; I felt anger building in my chest.

The mayor tried to hand me a small, squealing piglet but instead I pointed my wooden stick at the girl as if it was a steel blade "I challenge you" I said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at the direction I was pointing and the girl for the first time showed an emotion different than contempt, she was surprised. "Louis you don't want too" the mayor said "You already proved your the best in the village". "I shall challenge her on my honor" I said shortly.

The woman and I stood across from each other in the ring, she replaced her real sword and shield with wooden ones and refused the wooden helmet offered to her. When the drum sounded she just stood there, I took a step forward to take a swipe at her; instead she twisted around and struck her wooden sword across my back before I could even react.

As I fell forward she placed a foot on my back and pressed the tip of her sword against the back my neck, a "kill", an automatic victory. "I expected more" she said softly, taking her foot off my back. "Who are you?" I said, spitting out some grass, she replied "Eleanor, Eleanor Calder."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as I gave the piglet to Geoff. "Physically I'm fine; emotionally I'm bruised" I said shortly. "Don't be upset Louis, Eleanor is one of the best swordsman I've ever encountered; in fact her family has a very strong tradition in swordsmanship" Geoff said. I looked at him "How do you possibly know that? This is the first time she's ever come to the village" Liam asked.  Geoff waved his hand dismissively "Just rumors, anyway it's nearly time for lunch; do you boys want to join me for some food at Christopher's house?"

  I opened my mouth to answer but trumpets interrupted me, everyone turned to the village gates and behind me I heard a villager mumble "Of course they would come collect taxes during the faire". Everyone dispersed to their houses to get money and Geoff sighed "Well it seems we won't be keeping our prizes". 

They weren't tax collectors though, we all stared as three dozen armored horsemen streamed passed the gate; all of them holding their lances at the exact same angle; one of them held a flag of the royal crest, the blue wolf. They rode through the village, corralling the villagers toward the center of town as if they were sheep despite the villager's protests. 

"What's going on?" I whispered to Geoff "I don't know Louis, let's just remain calm" he replied. The crowd jostled us and we were slowly pushed to the middle of the crowd to make room for more people, the square wasn't large enough to hold all two hundred of us all at once so it was a tight fit.

  One of the armor horsemen lifted his visor and looked at us as if we were filthy dogs in his house. "Quaint little village here" he said with a heavy Norwegian accent, disdain dripping from his voice like poison from a dagger. 

   "I am here on the King's business" he went on "Apparently you're harboring a traitor; give him to me and I promise I won't burn this village to the ground and salt the earth so nothing will grow here for centuries" as he said that, his armored horseman lowered their lances to the crowd, to us. In a slow voice, as if speaking to children he asked "Where is the Tomlinson boy?"

"There is no one here by that name" the mayor said, telling the truth; no one in the village was named, or had the surname, Tomlinson. The speaker snorted "If you do not give him up, then all of you shall meet the Gods today; so I tell you one last time, give me the Tomlinson boy, or die".

"There is no one here by that name" the mayor repeated. The speaker turned to his warriors "Burn this village to the ground" he said with the same boredom that one would use to point out that there was wind this day

 

Chaos immediately broke out; villagers scattered around and fled to their homes, those unlucky enough to be closer to the horsemen had their lives ended by the end of a lance. I was pulled away by Geoff, who lead into an alley close to the square. "Louis, Liam you must flee the village; escape to Doncaster" he said.

We turned as the warrior girl, Eleanor, came down the alley with a bloodied blade "She will take care of you, protect you" Geoff explained "Stay close to her". "Dad what's going on?" Liam asked. Geoff looked over his shoulder to the screams of pain and the clashing of steel against steel; it seems the villagers were starting to fight back, but with what? Farmer tools? "We have been keeping a secret from you Louis, but there no time to explain; go with Eleanor and all shall be explained later" Geoff said urgently.

Desmond, Harry's father, came down the alley; holding the sword Harry found. "Dad!" Harry said, running into his father's arms. "Harry you must go with them, our family, just like the Payne's, have a duty to Louis; an ancient oath that cannot be broken."

"Dad I don't understand; what about you and Mom?" Harry said, tears filling his eyes. "All will be explained later my son, I promise. Just know that your mother and I love you, we are so proud of the man you have become Harry" Desmond said as he hug his son "Don't cry Harry, this is how things must be".

Desmond let go of Harry and handed Geoff the spare sword that was strapped to his waist; after kissing Harry one last time on the forehead, Desmond and Geoff left the alley and went into the village square without another word. "Come, farm boys" Eleanor said, turning into another alley. 

We ran through the village, keeping to the alleys and hidden areas, the entire village became a warzone; somehow most of the villagers had weapons of some kind, not farmer or worker tools but actual weapons. We came across the body of the village horse-master, John, who died with a spear in his hand, at the base of the spear was a stamp of a lion; he also had a shield, not the simple wooden ones used for sparring but a noble tower of red painted steel adorned with a golden lion. Eleanor shoved me forward, tearing my eyes away from the body and the lions "Move farmer boy, you're far too important to die here" she snapped.   

We made our way to the bakery to pick up my horse, but found one of the horseman was trying to steal it. When he saw us he drew his sword and said something in his native tongue; Eleanor spat back a response and also drew her sword.

They rushed at each other, the warrior was in full metal armor and might as well as been standing still compared to Eleanor; whose light leather armor made her lithe and agile. If there wasn't a steel blade in her hand I would have thought Eleanor was dancing, her movements were graceful, beautiful even; dodging out of the way of the warrior's blade rather than using a shield like her opponent did. 

The fight didn't last long, Eleanor was by far the better swordsman and she quickly shoved her blade in between the joint's of her opponent's breast plate. "I don't feel as bad for losing now" I whispered to Liam who nodded quickly as the Norwegian opponent toppled over like an iron hill. "Don't just stand there like moon-struck goats! Grab your horse and let's leave farmer boy!" Eleanor snapped, not even breathing hard.

Untying the reins and calming my panicking horse, we followed Eleanor she lead us out of the village and into the woods, turning away from the road. "Where are we going?" Harry asked as he tripped over a rock, he was caught by Liam before he fell into the dirt. "Plans were made for this eventuality" Eleanor said simply.

  She lead us to a random fallen tree covered with moss and pushed it over easily as if it was fake or hollow. Under the tree was a small chest, Eleanor turned to Liam "Can you pull this out?" After Liam pulled out the chest, Eleanor opened it with a small key around her neck. Inside was a coat, a tunic made of small interlocking metal rings, chainmail armor; Eleanor pulled it out and shoved it into my chest "Put this on, quickly; every second is precious".

I pulled off my shirt and put on the armor, the leather under the rings keeping the metal from pinching or touching my skin; afterwards we made our way on foot, leaving the village behind, along with the screams and chaos.    

Looking over my shoulder, smoke starting rising up from the village; ugly, thick black smoke that was far too large for a bonfire. We finally arrived to the farm where we found Karen inside, praying to the Virgin Mary; it was a jarring side, the Payne's weren't religious and the only time I ever saw her pray was when someone died.  

"Your father died eighteen years ago when his best friend died; he has not been truly alive since that day. Do not cry for him Liam, he has finally joined God the way he always wanted to: protecting you and Louis. He has died today with a smile on his face, and if you and Louis continue to live and grow old, he shall continue to smile in Heaven" Karen said.  

We looked over as Eleanor started ransacking the farm house; grabbing clothes and food. "What is wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" I said angrily, "You mustn't stay" Karen said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her "Make your way to the city Doncaster, stay close to Eleanor" Karen said repeating Geoff's words.

"What is going on? How do you and Geoff know this girl? What's in Doncaster?" I said. Karen sighed and wiped her face from the tears that spilled over "There is no time to explain; Louis just know that everything we have done, all the lies we told you, was to keep you safe. We did what we were told by your parents, who only wanted your safety...more will be explain at Doncaster, but you must go".

"You're not coming with us mom?" Liam asked. Karen shook her head "I'm old Liam, too old to ride around Britannia and go on grand adventures...and I do not wish to be far from my husband when it is my time". Liam's eyes began to water "Mom, please; you're only thirty nine years old, don't leave me alone".

Karen hugged Liam "Liam you're not alone, you have Louis and Harry, and once you arrive at Doncaster you will find a new family, among the Shadows; the same family that your father, I, Harry's family, and many of the village belong too. Louis take the box I gave you; you'll need it where you're going to go".

"Come on, the horses are ready" Eleanor said from the doorway. "Be safe you three" Karen said hugging all of us one last time; as Karen pulled away from me she said "Louis, remember who you are and don't let the world change you, because it will try its best to do so".

Outside the house we mounted the horses and as Eleanor lead us away on a trot Liam looked over his shoulder at his mother who was standing at the doorway of the house, black smoke rising from the village made a somber backdrop to the picture.    


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Wolverhampton was nearly completely silent. None of us felt like talking much, even Harry's good nature was muted following the destruction of the village and the assumed death of everyone inside, including his parents.

Harry and I reassured each other at night by sleeping together, not having sinful activities, simply by sleeping in each other's arms, the closeness and the warmth we shared spoke to us when words failed and it was our only source of comfort; Eleanor tried to reassure us that if any survivors we alive, they would also make their way to Doncaster as well.

Even during the long hours we spent traveling together, she was more tight tipped than Karen and Geoff were, only saying that all would be explained in Doncaster; she would not tell us why she was protecting or traveling with us so we had to rely that Geoff and Karen knew what they were doing.

On sunset on the eleventh day we arrived at Wolverhampton, our slow progress caused by Eleanor's refusal to take the roads, only traveling through the woods and wilds. We gasped and gaped at the busy town and the large wooden wall that surrounded the town which made the village's walls look like a pile of sticks.

People streamed past us as we joined the crowd trying to enter the city, ignoring us and going about their day; it was strange to see people walk right past each other with only a glance. I stiffened as we went past the city guards, the blue wolf shown proudly on their chest plates, but we weren't stopped and went right passed them along with the crowd entering the city.

We rode past merchants shouting the goods they had for sale at the top of their lungs, the snorts and bays of many horses and oxen created a low rumble and the crack of whips from wagon drivers snapped sharply in the air. "It's so loud, is it time for the faire?" Harry asked as Eleanor lead us down down the busy streets, before Eleanor could answer Liam said "This is a grand village!". "No it's not Harry and if you think this is a grand village, Liam, Doncaster and London will blow you away" Eleanor said.

"Will we stay here long?" I asked "No, only to get proper horses instead of these farm nags and to resupply; we stay only the night" Eleanor answered. "I'll be happy to see a bed again" I said, stretching in my saddle. Eleanor led us to an inn and after a short conversation with the innkeeper, we were given a room with two beds.

"Umm...I think we're missing a couple of beds" Liam said as we entered the room. "I'll sleep on the floor, in front of the door; Louis and Harry will take that bed and you shall take the other" Eleanor said putting down the bags she was carrying on the floor followed by Harry who carried the rest. "I'm going to buy more supplies, do not leave this inn whatever you do; I'll be back soon" she handed the three of us a dagger before saying "Be safe, trust no one except yourselves.".

As Eleanor left I sat on the bed as Harry sighed and tried to stretch his legs and thighs before saying under his breath "I have places that are sore that I didn't know existed; is this what having sex would be like?" he asked himself as he rubbed his rear. I pretended not to hear him as Liam said "Well I'm hungry shall we go down and sup?" "I could use some fresh food, I'l go mad if I have to eat salted meat and hard biscuits again" I said standing up.

  
The three of us went down to the crowded dining room and found a table in the corner, closest to the roaring fire; the three of us have been depressed these past eleven days, but sitting in front of a fire, surrounded by laughter did wonders for our spirits, for the first time in days I saw Harry smile. His smile was contagious and I smiled back at him which caused him to smile larger.

Two men sat sat at our table shortly after, causing Harry to move closer to me, I now sat in the middle of Liam and Harry. "Mind if we sit here? It's bloody full in this place" one of them said in a rough voice; they're clothes marked them some sort of craftsman, for they were of better quality than farmers clothes but not by much.

"Sure" I shrugged. They nodded as a serving girl brought all of us plates a food and goblets with lukewarm milk, we placed coins on her tray where the food used to be to pay for the food. "So have you heard any rumors?" one of them men asked, making polite conversation. I shook my head and one of the guys leaned in closer "I heard that the Lost Prince of Britannia has died".

"What?" I asked. The other guy leaned in closer "When Norway invaded it was rumored that the High King and High Queen had a son that they smuggled out of London as it burned; however no one knew what the son's name was or where he went, and for the past eighteen years the Norwegians have pulled out their hair trying to look for him. It seems they finally found him; a company of horsemen passed through here and boasted that the Prince was mustering an army in a village not too far from here, and they defeated it".

Liam leaned in closer "What happened to the village?" "Destroyed, not a single person left alive; the surrounding forests and farms were also put to the torch after the Prince's army was defeated, a warning to all who oppose King Fredrick". Harry and Liam looked away and Harry blinked tears out of his eyes "Aye, it's a sad day" the left man said, seeing Harry's reaction "For England and all of Britannia; the Lost Prince was our last hope for an end to the Norwegian's rule".

"Not all is lost, Doncaster still stands proud as ever" his friend said, but the first guy argued "But without the Lost Prince, no one lives that has royal blood; the best case scenario is that the Norwegians are expelled and then civil war will grip the country as the nobility fight amongst each other for the Lion Throne...or worse, Britannia will shatter and once again become four nations: Ireland, England, Scotland and Wales.

I sat there lost in thought before I asked "What was the surname of the Lost Prince?" One of the guys answered "Tomlinson, he was the youngest of the Tomlinson dynasty; the same family that united Britannia all those centuries ago, under King William the Conqueror".

-

"Answers! I demand answers!" I nearly shouted as Eleanor came back into the room. I impatiently waited for her after the conversation with those guys, pacing back and forth as Harry and Liam tried to calm me down. Eleanor put down the bags full of supplies she was carrying and raised her eyebrow at me, "I shall not go one step further with you until I get some answers!" I said loudly

"I will feel no guilt if I have to tie you to the back of my horse and drag you the rest of the way; one way or another you will go to Doncaster, willingly or not" she said simply, throwing my threat flat on its face. "Please, Eleanor just answer my questions" I begged, trying a different tactic. "No" she flatly said "We'll be in Doncaster in two weeks; and then I promise you all your questions will be answered, agreed? Every last one of them."

-

"Behold Doncaster" Eleanor said, as we emerged from the woods "The second largest city in England after London; birthplace of the Tomlinson dynasty". We gasped at the sight, the city was grand. Graceful stone towers stood elegant and tall, like regal women, keeping an eye on the city below; the giant stone wall around the city stood proudly as a mountain and looked just as daunting.

"It's magnificent" Harry said in saw as we made our way to the city, joining the stream of farmers and merchants also making the trip. The flags on the city gates weren't of the blue wolf, they were of a golden lion on a red background "Lions again" I said to Liam who nodded

The city was almost entirely made of stone and brick rather than wood like Wellingtonshire and Wolverhampton. Grand wagons rolled through the streets, carrying only a single person instead of items or food; nobles Eleanor called them, the richest people of the city. Wolverhampton was nothing compared to Doncaster; everything was bigger and grander than that town, the towers and other tall buildings of the city made you feel small and insignificant.

We had to make our way on foot deeper into the city but eventually the crowd made it impossible to continue on horseback; Eleanor sold the horses to a woman and pocketed the coins before shouldering one of the bags and motioning us to follow her.

Musicians, merchants, horses, oxen and people having conversations all brought the noise level to nearly headache inducing levels; Liam flinched and nearly fell as a man selling shoes literally ran to him and shoved a pair of shoes in Liam's face, trying to show off his handiwork; instead of apologizing for his rude behavior he actually started rattling of prices and haggling, as we walked away the guy didn't even flinch, he just went to the next person that crossed his path.

"I want to go home" I heard Harry say quietly. I reached behind me and intertwined my fingers with his "Unfortunately this is home now" I said over my shoulder. We slowly made our to the center of the city were a great building, a castle, stood proudly; like a mother hen watching over her chicks.

The guards at the castle gates allowed us inside without questioning us, apparently recognizing Eleanor. "Where are we going?" I asked as three men stood just inside the castle walls, wearing grand furs and jewels.

"Thank God you made the journey!" one of them, the youngest, said "I was terrified after I heard about the destruction of Haven". "Haven?" I asked. "The village you call Wellingtonshire we call Haven, and allow me to be the first to welcome you home, your Majesty".

"...What?" I asked, completely lost. The man chuckled "You're not Louis Payne as you grew up believing; no, you're far grander. Your name is Louis William Tomlinson and you are the Prince of Britannia".

-

I lay in the biggest room of the castle, it was magnificent, the room was larger than the Payne's entire house; the ceiling and floor was painted with scenes from the Bible. A new material I've never heard of named silk made up the curtains and sheets of the room; it was softer than anything I've ever felt. Apparently this room was the very room my father used and slept in when he was younger so now it was mine.

I wasn't admiring the room though, I was face down on the bed; completely and utterly overwhelmed by everything I had learned mere moments before.

My parents were the King and Queen of Britannia who were killed by the King of Norway after he conquered the islands. I laughed bitterly at the thought that Geoff had told me the truth, or at least a version of it; instead of bandits though, it was an army. Instead of finding me in the ruins of a house under a pile of clothes I was smuggled out of London in a laundry basket by Geoff, Karen, Desmond and Anne, who were Harry's parents.

Apparently the four of them were Shadows, the elite of the royal guard; they escaped London with a company of the royal guard who disguised themselves as ordinary citizens and fled to the village where I grew up to hide there, to protect me.

Three quarters of the population of the village were members of the royal guard or Shadows, and all the competitions we had during the faire, they weren't for fun, they were training us; training us to defend ourselves, to fight. Apparently when a villager turned eighteen their parents told them the truth, about who they were and why they did what they did and who I was; but my identity was supposed to be kept secret from me until my final day, for my own protection. Eleanor was a Shadow, one of the last outside of the village, sent to check in on me.

They told us there were would be no survivors from the village; if the village was ever discovered the plan was only to provide a distraction but not to win the fight. The villagers allowed themselves to die so the Norwegians would think that the threat was gone and stop looking for me; Liam and Harry, of course, took the news horribly.

I didn't look up or raise my head as I heard the door open as someone came inside. "Highness I brought you new clothes so you might change and get more comfortable" a female voice said to my right.

Highness? This morning I woke up a farm boy and now they call me Highness and Majesty; the world has gone completely mad. When I didn't answer the girl said "I'll just put your clothes here...shall I call for a warm bath to be made ready and brought up?" When I didn't answer again I heard soft footsteps approach and I felt her hands on my back "Or perhaps I can provide some comfort?"

"Get. out." I mumbled into the bed. "Highness, it is no bother-" "GET OUT!" I turned and shouted at her; the girl squeaked, quickly curtsied, and all but ran from the room, closing the door behind her. As I heard the door close I sighed heavily and rolled over onto my back before covering my face with my hands; it wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have snapped at her, I just needed time to think. I opened the door to where Eleanor was sitting on a stool beside my door, sharpening her sword on a whetstone. "If the offer for a bath still stands, I'll take it" I said to her.

-

I sat in the warm water, people carried a wooden tub into my room as well as warm water brought in from buckets; looking at a mirror as I dragged a small knife across my cheeks, chin and upper lips to shave.

I had to admit it was nice to have warm water for a bath instead of bathing in the creek like Liam and I used to in the village. I must have sat in that bath for an hour, every so often someone would bring in hot stones and place them in the water to keep it warm but not too hot; after the first time I got walked in on, I tied a piece of cloth around my waist and sat back back down in the water, apparently these people didn't believe in privacy.

After my bath and a shave, I put on the red and gold silk clothes that were given me, relishing the feeling of the soft fabric against my flushed skin. As I stood in front of a mirror that was taller than I was, I looked at myself; the clothes fitted me well, slightly exaggerating my features, like broadening my shoulders and being tight fitted around the lower half of my body.

As someone entered my room I looked at them via the reflection; Harry and Liam were also dressed in nicer closed but dressed in greys and more muted colors instead of the bright red and gold of my own clothes. "Louis you look...majestic" Harry said in awe. "You look like a different person Louis" Liam said with a smile. I sighed "I don't think I _am_ the same person". "Of course you are...even if you are Louis Tomlinson; you're still Louis Payne in my eyes, brother" Liam said before walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"They have dinner waiting" Harry said "Introductions and all that". I let go of Liam "Both you, please promise that you won't leave my side". Harry walked over to me "Louis, if I could, I'd always stay by your side" I chuckled "You only want me because I'm important now".

Harry gave a cheeky smile and rubbed my arm "On the contrary Louis, I've always wanted you". "I'm going to leave before things start happening" Liam said starting to walk towards the door. I chuckled "Cmon on lads, let's go meet everyone".

I walked out with Liam on my left and Harry on my right "Do I have to call you Highness now?" Liam asked as we walked down the magnificent halls adorned with red and gold drapes "I pray you won't" I said to him, at the end of hall a servant bowed to me, the same one that brought my bath and heated stones. "Highness I'm here to escort you to dinner" he explained and started walking down the stairs "Wait, mister, what is your name? You've already done so much for me" I called after him. "My name...Highness?" the man asked, turning around, astonished.

I glanced at Harry's and Liam's confused faces at the man's behavior "Well yes; it is polite to introduce oneself...?" I explained. The man nodded in understanding "You're a Prince, Princes don't ask for names of the unimportant; now please, dinner is this way" the man said before turning and resumed walking down the stairs. I looked at Liam and Harry before following the man who apparently didn't have a name.

The man led me to a small room where the three men from earlier sat around a round table. When I entered the room all three of the men stood up and looked at me, two of them were quite old but the third only looked mid to late twenties; they sat on one side of the table and on the other side there was three chairs, one great tall chair and two other plainer ones.

The man with no name pulled out the tallest chair for me and I sat in it, as Harry and Liam sat on other side of me. As I sat the three other men sat also, and the man with no name said "Highness may I introduce you to Sir Panzer; commander of your armies, Mr. Culpepper your secretary, and Mr. Asher the Knight-Commander of the Shadows". I nodded as my mind started racing. I had armies? What did I need a secretary for?

The man with no name left and Sir Panzer spoke up. Sir Panzer was a grizzled bear of a man, he wore an eye patch over his left eye and he also had a long scar along the bridge of his nose; he had a great amount of stubble but strangely no beard for his age "Highness allow me introduce myself I am Sir Arthur Panzer; I served under his Highness King Mark and commanded his armies on the field when Nor-"

"Wait" I said interrupting him "Who is King Mark?" all three men looked at each other and shared a sad smile "King Mark and Queen Johannah where the King and Queen of Britannia, and your parents" Sir Panzer said. I sat back in my chair, not listening to whatever else he was saying; after all these years I finally had names. He went on to report about the conditions of my warriors, I actually had warriors as strange as it sounds.

He sat down and Mr Culpepper stood up; Mr Culpepper was actually fairly attractive if a little older for my tastes, considering he must have been five to ten years my senior. He had dirty blonde hair with freckles along his nose and upper cheeks with friendly brown eyes. "Highness I am Maxwell Culpepper and I shall be your most faithful and humble servant" he said before sitting down.

"Umm...Mr Culpepper...could you elaborate?" I asked, confused . He stood back up "Of course, Highness, I guess I could best describe my job as doing everything that is beneath your royal attention, the day to day if you will. If you ever require a letter to be sent out for example, or wish to throw a party, perhaps go on a hunting trip or require introductions to be done; I shall do all of that for you and more, your Highness need only to ask". I nodded as he sat down; did these people think I was incapable or something?

Mr Asher slowly got to his feet, I could nearly hear his old bones creaking with age; he was the oldest by far and required a walking stick, he looked like he should have a grandchild bouncing by his knee. His hair and beard were completely white and his wrinkled skin spoke of his great age, his brown eyes were still sharp and alert though. "Highness I am the Knight-Commander of your Shadows; Shadows deal with problems that armies and letters cannot fix".

"So Shadows are assassins? I can't imagine Karen Payne being an assassin; she was one of the nicest women I've ever met" I said. He chuckled "Oh no, Shadows are more than just assassins, they are also spies. In the time of your parents and your ancestors, Shadows were used to keep an eye on the various Kings and Queens of Europa. They were also used as counter spies within Britannia's borders and your family's secret police. Unfortunately most of the living Shadows today were killed in Haven" Mr Asher sighed sadly.

Mr Asher changed his tone to a happier one as he said "Highness we can only imagine the questions you may have; Geoff, Karen and the other Shadows had strict orders to keep you from your true identity for your own safety, so ask us anything you wish". I just sat there, I have always had so many questions that I didn't even know where to start.

As I sat there collecting my thoughts though, the man with no name came back inside the room followed by several others who brought food. He set own several plates in front of all of us before pouring watered-down wine into our cups and going into the corner with the wine pitcher in his hand. I marveled at the dinnerware; after eating off wooden plates and bowls my entire life, to suddenly eat off silver and gold plates was a shock.

"Very well, Highness" Mr Culpepper said since I was still silent "May I ask a question of my own?" When I nodded he asked me point blankly "Are you a virgin?" I choked on my wine at the question before saying, offended "I do not see how that is any of your business!"

"It is our business Highness, we must be aware of any children you may have, even if you yourself are unaware of the child's existence. Actual merchants did visit Haven from time to time and they sometimes bring along females..." I felt Harry's eyes on me "I am a virgin, yes" I answered "And to avoid this awkward conversation again, I prefer the company of men". Mr Asher looked at Harry "Is he your consort then? I can tell you're both touching knees under the table based on your body language".

I looked down and was amazed he was right, I didn't even realize, "My what?" I asked. "Royals usually have arranged marriages; and outside of these marriages they have a often have a lover called a Consort. Consorts are different than mistresses and paramours in that they...how do I explain it...Consorts own a royal's heart, they are set above any and all mistresses and paramours and are sometimes, given more power than the lawful spouse" Mr Culpepper explained.

"Wait...so you're telling me that it's...normal to have multiple lovers _and_ a spouse?" I asked. Instead of answering me Culpepper merely said "Royals work on different rules than everyone else; you will learn in time, but you cannot compare the royal life to that of a farmer...so _is_ he your Consort?" I looked at Harry, truth be told I didn't know what we were; we flirted back and forth often but we haven't even kissed yet "I don't know" I finally answered.

Liam spoke up for the first time "When we first approached the city it looked peaceful, isn't Doncaster the seat of the rebellion against the King of Norway?" Sir Panzer sighed "Technically yes but we're in stalemate; Doncaster's walls and castle are too strong for the Norwegians to take and unlike in London there will be no traitors to open the city gates here. However on the opposite side the Norwegians are too numerous for us to attack, so we just sit here staring at each other...we hope Louis will rally his people and we can finally start moving.

I looked at him "Rally the people?" Asher spoke up "We hope Prince Louis, that you'll lead this rebellion and reclaim your nation".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of the chapter but personally I would rather have one long chapter of fluff rather than three or four fluffy chapters in a row...I wouldn't even call it a fluffy chapter more of an explanation...I guess?...I don't know, but I need a bridge between the destruction of Wellingtonshire and the arrival of our three musketeers at Doncaster. Let me know if you prefer these longer chapters or if you you would rather me do like double/triple updates in situations like this. I'm always open to ideas.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Dominic


	6. Chapter 6

Culpepper's POV

We all bowed as the Prince and his friends left, as the door closed behind them I sat back back and placed my chin my hand. "The fact that he's a homosexual will cause some difficulties" I said to my two comrades "Our plans must change".

"Why? Nothing changes, several Kings and Queens have also been this way" Asher pointed out. "He'll be shunned by the Church and the Pope, and in this age that's a dangerous thing to do". I pointed out, Sir Arthur snorted "What do you care? He's in Rome".

"The Pope casts a large shadow over the entire continent of Europa, especially this current one. Pope Justinius has increased Papal authority since he was elected three years ago. He has involved the Holy See in politics very recently; it seems he is not content to be God's voice on Earth, he must also be His hand".

Asher nodded and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, but neither said anything; I expected as much from those two because they were never involved in politics like I was. Asher was great at collecting information but couldn't analyze it and the only pieces of information that Arthur cared about were troop reports, he could make three hundred men fight like three thousand but didn't even know the proper utensils to use at a dinner.

"What should we do then?" Asher asked. "Until the Prince is accepted by the other Kings, Queens and even the Pope we have to hide the fact that he likes men and we have to hide his Consort" I tapped my chin with my finger "Both Liam and Harry are from Shadow families, they must start their training immediately".

Asher nodded and called out for one of his Shadows, Eleanor, "Eleanor, tomorrow you will recruit Harry and Liam and start their Shadow training immediately". She looked at him "But...that would mean separating Louis and Harry for a very long period of time". I nodded and she crossed her arms "I would recommend against that, what Louis and Harry have-"

"I don't recall asking you for advice" I cut her off "the well being of the Prince is our highest priority and we must do this for his own good".

Louis's POV

As we walked back to our rooms I turned to look at Liam who said "I think I'm going to go for a walk guys; I need to clear my head". I nodded and Liam turned around and walked back down the hall, presumably to the gardens.

"I guess this is goodnight" I said to Harry as we stood outside his door. "Yeah, goodnight" Harry said before giving me his dimpled smile; Harry surprised me by kissing me on the cheek, or rather the corner of my mouth before saying "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow".

I went to my room where fresh clothes to sleep in were laid out for me; this was actually quite nice. Back home I would wear one outfit for three days before changing into another, and sleeping in my underwear; I've only been here for a day a half and I've had the option to change my clothes four times.

Even though I was still trying to wrap my head around being the Prince of Britannia; I could get used to living like this. I place my hands on the windowsill, watching Doncaster settle down for the night; I was the leader of all of these people, and whenever I actually thought about it, it nearly drove me mad. I could barely watch a flock of sheep, how could I be their Prince?

I shook my head "Just take the days one at a time Louis" I said as I changed into the sleeping clothes. I got into the bed and laid there, staring at my ceiling at the biblical scene there; I've been trying to figure out what the scene was since first I saw it there but I was too embarrassed to ask what it was. I looked over at my door quietly opened and Harry poked his head inside "I can't sleep" he said, I smiled "Harry you only went to bed like ten minutes ago".

I moved over slightly as Harry came into my bed, but instead of offering his back to me like he usually did, he faced me. "Louis I think we need to have a conversation we should have had a long time ago" he said. "What about Harry?" I asked. "What _are_ we?" he asked, drawing little circles on my chest "You couldn't answer if I was your lover but...I think we're more than friends don't you?"

"Harry, my life is completely upside down right now, I have no idea what's going on" I admitted "to be honest I haven't really thought about...us". "Do you like me though? As more than a friend?" he asked I chuckled "Of course I do, you don't see Liam in my bed do you?"

Harry smiled widely, showing his dimples "I really like you too Louis". I kissed Harry on the cheek, or tried too; he turned his head slightly and our lips touched. I smiled against his lips and didn't try to pull away; it was a short kiss, closed mouth, but it felt like we were making a promise to each other.

-

I woke up and looked around in confusion before remembering where I was; the castle at Doncaster, not _a_ castle, _my_ castle. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before smiling down at Harry and moving a strand of his hair out of his face. Standing up and putting slippers on before walking out of my room, I started sleepily shambling down the hall to look for some food. The castle was nearly empty and I tiptoed passed a man who was asleep in a chair on my way for some breakfast.

At the ground level I saw Culpepper inside of an office writing something down with a quill; he look up and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "Highness, what are you doing? Where are your attendants?" Where are you going?" "I didn't realize I was under house arrest, I was just feeling a little peckish...?" I said, taken aback by his reaction and the questions.

"Highness please return to your room, rest and relax, you've had such a long journey; I shall send someone with food momentarily and severely punish all of your attendants" Culpepper said. "There's really no need, I can grab it myself...and don't punish anyone" I said.

"But Highness, they only one job; to care for all your needs and they failed them" Culpepper argued, an idea popped into my head "As your Prince I'm ordering you not to punish anyone in anyway; is that clear?" I said in a stern voice. Culpepper blinked at me in surprise before bowing "Of course"; as I walked passed Culpepper's office carrying a tray of food for myself and Harry; I saw him lost in thought, frowning to himself

I made my way back to my room and ran into a guy walking with Liam and Harry, both of them didn't even look awake yet. "Highness" the guy said, nodding before trying to walk past me "Umm...where are you guys going?" I asked them. "They have been chosen for the great honor of becoming Shadows" the guy explained "I'm escorting them to begin their training". 

Liam and Harry nodded,;Harry spoke up and said "They said that we would be helping you if we joined so we agreed". "I'll see you later then" I said smiling at Harry, who smiled back "I wouldn't miss it for the world". The guy that was walking with them looked at Harry but didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on my window sill, eating a pear; watching the city people start their day. I turned to my door after a knock, and continued to stare as no one came in; instead the person knocked again after a moment "Uh...Enter?" I said.

A girl in her early twenties came in carrying several leather cases "I'm Katherine, Highness, and I was just hired to be your musician" she explained "I have learned to play a large variety of instruments and I can also sing, if it pleases you". I blinked at her, I had someone to just...play music for me?

Katherine was very...shy, I guess the word would be. She mainly spoke to the floor in a quiet voice, her sandy hair falling into her eyes; she was someone of noble birth, her clothes were fine and she was more or less clean. Her light brown eyes darted around nervously, but she always made eye contact at the end of her sentences, as if she was afraid that she would offend me in someway. She also shifted her weight from foot to foot in such a way that it reminded me a skittish, nervous horse who would panic if the breeze blew too hard.

"Can you play me something then?" I asked, feeling Katherine needed some encouragement before she fled from me in sheer terror. "Any preferences?" she asked, undoing the straps and buckle of her many cases. "Do you know Dancing With My Love In The Reeds?" I asked and Katherine nodded before pulling out her violin.

She walked to the far corner of the room, sat on a stool and started playing; soft, gentle, beautiful music soon filled the room. The song I choose was very long, in fact the full version required the musician to play for over six days; each day was supposed to be a different point in the relationship of the two lovers, however most people shortened it to only half an hour but there were different versions of different lengths.

I turned back to the city, to the people running around going on their daily lives; Katherine made no attempt to talk to have a conversation, and the awkward silence became so long that if I started talking it would have been more awkward. I kept glancing at her but she had her eyes closed, seemingly focused on playing the music. What was with people and refusing to talk with me? First the man with no name last night and now her.

It was easy to get lost in the music though, and I just sat on the window sill and allowed my mind to wander. I thought what my life had become and the situation I was now in with a clarity I haven't had in a long time; the dust was finally starting the settle and I could finally start accepting that this was my new reality, I wasn't the son of a farmer anymore. I was the Prince of these people and I couldn't just ignore that any longer, I had to do finally accept responsibility...as scary as that might be.

As if hearing my thoughts Culpepper knocked and entered, frowning at the girl playing music as if disappointed. "How are you this morning my Prince?" He asked as he sat down. "Fine, ok so we've avoided the issue for long enough how do I become...a Prince?" Culpepper smiled "I'm happy you finally asked Louis, well you see, first you need to learn how to behave and act for example..."

-

Harry's POV

We followed the guy that recruited us into the Shadows through a system of tunnels under the city, turning so many corners that I eventually became completely lost. "What is this place?" Liam asked our guide answered "An escape system, a maze. Before Britannia there were four nations: England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales; Doncaster was actually the capital of England and these tunnels were made as an exit if the city ever came under siege. Today the Shadows use these tunnels as their training ground" our guide answered "King William the Conqueror moved the capitol to London since he had ambitions to conquer Europa as well but he was assassinated before that could happen".

We turned another corner and was suddenly facing a door "Enter, I can go no further" our guide said as he turned to us. Liam and I looked at each other before Liam stepped forward and pushed the door open. Inside there were two men and three women standing in a line facing a man and Eleanor who were wearing some sort of uniform. "New recruits?" The man asked and Liam and I both nodded before he motioned for us to get in line.

"Congratulations for volunteering or being selected to join the Shadows" the man was saying "I'm Simon, third in command of the Shadows after the Knight Commander and my comrade Eleanor. I'm not going to lie; becoming a Shadow is going to be the hardest thing you've ever had to do, but take heart that you will be making a better future for Britannia".

After his little speech we started training that same day, mainly exercises like push ups. I got sore in minutes but Simon kept pushing us; Eleanor didn't say anything the entire time, only watched. At the end of the day I approached Simon who looked at me, surprised as I said "Can you take us back?"

"Back?...There is no back. You have to stay here until you finish your training or you die, there is no going back" he said before he motioning to the sleeping area where the other recruits were settling down "Get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow". "But Louis is waiting for me!" I protested. "Louis? As in the Prince Louis?" Simon asked before chuckling "He couldn't possibly care about you, he's a Prince he's royalty, and what are you? Go to sleep Styles"

-

I laid awake in the darkness, upset; I didn't sign up for this. The guy said that becoming a Shadow would help Louis, he didn't say I wouldn't be allowed to see him again. I tried to complain to Liam but he was glad to be a part of the Shadows; ever since his parents died he's been looking for something to fill the hole in his heart and his parents mentioned the Shadows so he jumped at the chance to join them. Liam wasn't unsympathetic to me, but he basically told me that Louis wasn't going anywhere and that this separation was only temporary.

I jumped as a hand slide over my mouth "Be silent. Follow, I'll take you Louis" Eleanor whispered in my ear to not disrupt anyone else, I nodded and Eleanor took her hand from my mouth. I could barely see in the darkness but I followed her shape, trying to be as quiet as I could; when we reached a door she coughed to cover up the squeaking of the hinges and slipped out.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her as we walked down the maze again. "It isn't fair what they're doing to you and Louis" Eleanor said simply. "Why do you care?" I asked her, Eleanor looked over her shoulder to me but continued walking "Two years ago I loved a girl, Jane; we lived in the same village outside of Manchester. The Norwegians burned my village because we refused to pay our taxes to the false king; they took everyone, including Jane, and hung them as punishment. That day I swore to fight against the Norwegians and avenge Jane so I came to Doncaster to fulfill that oath".

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. We walked together in silence until Eleanor said "This will be one of the only times I can do this Harry...just be aware that this might be the last time you see Louis in a long time. I'll come get you just before dawn and bring you back". "Thank you Eleanor" I said, truthfully.

-

Louis's POV

I sat in my room in front of the fireplace waiting for Harry. I made sure to chase away Culpepper at sunset so Harry could come in whenever he wanted, but the moon was already high in the sky and Harry still hadn't showed up.

I glanced at the door again from my book; a book of manners and social rules Culpepper wanted me to read, since a farmer boy and a Prince acted differently. The entire afternoon he lectured me on the differences between Louis Payne and Louis Tomlinson; I get why he did it, because soon I'd be meeting important people, but it was a lot of information all at once.

I looked forward to the meaningless pillow talk Harry and I would share, talking about nothing like it was the most important conversation in the world. I remember on the road, as we held in each other, we talked for a full hour about what horses could say if they could speak.

I jumped up as Harry walked into my room with Eleanor closing the door behind him. "I thought you wouldn't come" I said as I smiled at him but my smile faded as Harry didn't return it. "Louis, I...joined the Shadows" he said, I nodded "Yeah you told me this morning". "What I didn't know" Harry sighed "Is that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore; Eleanor snuck me out so we can meet". "What are you saying?" I asked "Are you saying that after tonight I won't be able to see you anymore?". Harry slowly nodded.

I went over to my bed, folded back the covers and got inside "Then if that's the case Harry...let me love you goodbye". Harry and I fell asleep in each other's arms and when a knock sounded at my door in the morning, I nearly cried. Harry has been there for me after my...after Liam's parents died and he has been my rock, my source of stability all this time; how was I supposed to survive without my Harry? I couldn't find any words to say this though, so I merely kissed the back of his hand before he walked out of my bedroom with Eleanor; before Eleanor closed the door again she turned to me and said "I'm sorry".


	8. Chapter 8

I walked with Culpepper in the castle garden's later that day "Highness I'm pleased that you're ready to fulfill your destiny; I suggest we host a party and invite local nobles". I turned away from the swans I was looking at "Why?" Culpepper smiled "We need to introduce you formally to your subjects and it will be good practice for when you eventually meet the other Monarchs of Britannia".

"Other Monarchs?" I asked, Culpepper nodded "Britannia is not an Empire, your parents and your ancestors where the High Kings and Queens. When King William conquered the other Kingdoms he allowed the Kings and Queens of Ireland, Wales and Scotland to keep their throne on the condition that that they would swear their allegiance to him and follow his orders and those of his children and descendants. King William's kindness led to the conquest of his kingdom; when Norway invaded the King of Scotland and the Queen of Wales didn't send troops, the Kings of Ireland's troops took too long to come".

"Why do you think that is? Why didn't the other two help?" I asked as we found and bench and sat on it, Culpepper shrugged "Who knows, maybe they made a deal with Norway or maybe they they thought that Norway wouldn't attack their own lands...perhaps the young Prince will consider abolishing the...Lesser Kings and name himself Emperor" Culpepper said looking to the sky as if he didn't care what I said "After all there is only one other Emperor in all of Europa; Emperor Constantine the eleventh of the Eastern Roman Empire or Byzantium, whatever you want to call his domain".

"Think of the prestige and the honor of being called the Emperor of Britannia; not even the Romans could call themselves the Emperor of these isles" Culpepper went on, finding the sky utterly fascinating and continuing to stare at it. "It does sound glorious" I admitted. Culpeper looked at me and smiled. Why? "I shall start preparations for the party immediately sire" he said getting up, bowing and walking quickly away.

I sat there for while longer, watching the two swans until Sir Panzer came up to me with a guy "Highness I've been looking for you" he said as he brought his left fist to his heart, a salute I've learned. "Highness this is George, he is appointed to be the new Knight-Commander for your royal guard. He is a Shadow and he was handpicked by Mr. Asher and myself; he has been in several skirmishes with the Norwegians and has proven himself in battle" Sir Panzer finished as George saluted me also "My life is yours, Sire" he said proudly.

-

I was in my room again getting measured for new clothes since Culpepper was scheduling the party to be in four days and up until now all of the clothes have been hit or miss since I was actually wearing my father's and grandfather's old clothes. I looked over as my door opened and Eleanor came in with a tray of food meant to be my dinner I smiled at her, hoping that she brought about my friends.

She only nodded and set the tray down; she waited as the tailor wrote down my measurements and said "I shall close my shop and get started on your clothes right away Highness; they'll be done by tomorrow night or my name isn't Thomas Appleshard!" He said proudly as he bowed and left. He dropped many hints of hoping to be my personal tailor; I liked him, he was honest.

"How are my friends?" I asked, walking over to Eleanor. She nodded "They're doing very well, Liam is very strong and Harry has a quick mind, they'll be excellent Shadows" she said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper "Harry wrote you a letter" she said as she placed the folded paper beside my food tray; "I'll come back later to collect the tray and whatever you don't eat, if you want to reply to his letter I'll take it to him" she said as she started to walk to the door.

"Thank you Eleanor" I said, she turned to me and nodded "It's my duty, I took an oath to my country...and my heart" she said "And I hope you like George, he's a good friend of mine and I'd trust him to watch my back anytime". I nodded and watched her leave before biting into a chicken leg.

In the middle of my dinner, a thought popped into my head; Eleanor was my only link to my friends so I should keep her around. Wiping the grease from my lips with a small cloth I got up and walked from my room; straight to Culpepper's office "I want Eleanor to be the Knight-Commander of my guards" I said, getting straight to the point.

"Highness George has a very long list of accomplishments and Mr. Asher as well as George's comrades recommended him; Eleanor is second in command of the Shadows and thus, very busy" he said, looking up from whatever he was writing. "I want Eleanor to be my Knight-Commander" I repeated; Culpepper folded his fingers together, a thoughtful expression on his face before saying "As you wish".

-

Culpepper's POV

I bowed as the young Prince left; he surprised me to say the least. I have to admit that I thought he would be easily to manipulate him being a farmer boy and all; but I saw that look in his eyes, the stubborn set of his jaw.

No one would be able to force him to do anything he didn't want to do; for better or for worse.

My plans had to change.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

Liam and I were jogging through the tunnels, he was running easily, I was already breathing hard and sweating even though we just started; I was a baker, I wasn't used to all this physical activity like Liam was. The only physical thing I had do too was knead dough and it really didn't require that much muscle strength, just patience.

We followed painted arrows through the maze; Liam kept easy pace with me even though I was wheezing and feeling like I would keel over and die at any second. Liam never left me even though the slowest usually got punished with _more_ physical activities, like more running or even push ups. "Were in this together" was all he said when I asked him about it earlier.

When we finished running, I collapsed on the floor of our training area; waiting for Simon to start a speech of how disappointed he was and telling us to get up and run the course again, but it didn't happen. Raising my head I saw Eleanor, the new Knight-Commander of Louis's guards talking with Simon, as if feeling my eyes Simon looked at me and clapped his hands together "Well since we're all here, I have some news: In his infinite kindness and generosity, the Prince has requested the Shadow initiates serve at his party".

Simon continued "This will be a great opportunity for you all to learn how to, in a sense, spy. After your training is complete there is a great chance the Prince will once again send Shadows out into Europa to watch the other Monarchs..." I stopped paying attention to what Simon was saying as I watched Eleanor casually lean against the far wall with her hands at her side; I watcher her "scratch her hip" but I knew that she was slipping Louis's folded letter into a crack in the stone. Eleanor and I couldn't be seen together very often or it would be suspicious, so that crack in the stone was where we traded letters.

Eleanor left without saying anything to Liam or I as some people walked into the room carrying several jugs and setting them on the table "Ok so there is a right and wrong way to pour" Simon said as the people left 'Spills and splashes are completely unacceptable especially when serving hot drinks..."

The rest of the day was spending learning how to serve and Simon told us that after this we would learn the more interesting stuff: how to avoid questions without seeming like you're avoiding them, how to listen to conversations without giving yourself away, and how to lie.

When everyone was getting ready to sleep I walked over to the wall and pulled out Louis's letter before going to my bed and reading it; thankfully I was facing a wall so I could read Louis's letters and reply without being seen. I read Louis's letter and smiled as he signed it "Always in my heart, yours sincerely - Louis".

I took out a paper, a little inkwell and a quill from under my bed and wrote Louis back, telling him all about my day and how much I missed him; I signed it at the bottom "All the love - Harry". As I wrote my letter, Liam started a conversation with several people so their voices would drown out the scratching sound as I wrote; as I folded the paper in half after the ink dried I shot Liam a grateful smile

-

Louis's POV

"How do I look?" I asked Eleanor as I adjusted my crown again while I looked into the mirror; today I was wearing more gems and jewelry than I've seen in my entire life up until this day. I wore a ring on my left middle finger, the same ring my parents gave me, along with a golden necklace that had rubies studded into the gold; my clothes themselves had gold thread embroided throughout the cloth. "You look fine" she said, not even looking at me; she was watching Katherine restring her violin.

Eleanor was dressed in her uniform as the Knight-Commander, a long red coat with a golden lion over the heart with black pants. The coat reached just above the knees and had a layer of hardened leather underneath the cloth to protect against small blades and arrows, the favored weapons of assassins.

I sighed and adjusted my shirt, unbuttoning and rebuttoning the top button, I couldn't decide how I liked it more; today was the day of the party and I was nervous. I walked over to the windows and watched the carriages trickled in as the last of my guests finally arrived; today I would be officially crowned as the Prince of Britannia. There was no turning back now.

I turned as my door opened and my heart nearly flew out the window as I saw Harry in a uniform similar to Eleanor's but it didn't have the golden lion on the chest. He was dressed as a member of my staff. "Harry" I softly said, smiling. Harry walked over and we embraced tightly; we've only been separated for a few days but it felt like years. As we hugged I took a deep breath; I was completely unashamed to admit I liked the way he smelled, like home.

"I'm here to tell you that everything is ready, everyone has arrived" he said in my ear, not bothering to pull away from the hug. "Alright, we should be going then" I said, but neither of us moved.

We finally pulled away and I turned to tell Eleanor we were leaving but she nor Katherine were here, when did they leave? "I don't know the way, can you show me?" I lied. Harry smiled and intertwined our fingers "It's this way" he said as we walked out of my room. We walked slowly, so slowly; cherishing every moment we spent together.

"Harry, do you like being a Shadow? I can probably tell them to let you go" I said "I've recently discovered that I can literally just tell people what to do; yesterday I made my cook wear a pink shirt all day and I made one of my staff speak only in questions; it was hilarious". Harry looked at me "I don't know; I hate being away from you but they tell us that Shadows have protected the past Monarchs from like assassinations and things like that. If that's true I want to stay and...help you".

I looked around, saw we were alone and pinned Harry against the wall "If you want to help me, you shouldn't leave me" I said softly, inches from his face. Harry gave a smirk "And how are you going to make me stay?" he whispered.

Instead of answering I brought my lips to his, our first kiss; it was slightly awkward and clumsy since neither of us have ever kissed anyone before but it didn't make it any less amazing. As we pulled away Harry bit his lower lip "That's a pretty good reason I have to admit" he said softly as he smirked "C'mon Louis we're going to be late for your first party".

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Introducing the Prince of Britannia, Prince Louis William Tomlinson!" Culpepper said as I walked into the dining hall. I quickly made my way to my table which was elevated to give me a clear view of the entire hall; I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it made me very uncomfortable.

The people in the room applauded me as I walked to my table but I could hear their whispers underneath the applause. I sat in the large, lonly, golden chair that was in front of the table; I would sit alone during dinner and after dinner is when I would actually start meeting people.

"Please don't go far" I discreetly whispered to Harry as he filled my cup with watered down wine, Harry chuckled "Of course not, Liam is right over there also if you need anything" he said before walking away to tend to my guests.

I sat back in my chair and watched my guests; it was interesting to see their reactions. I was being stared at, but once I made eye contact with whoever was staring at me, they would look away quickly and then make it a point not to look directly at me for a while. I ate dinner alone and as soon as the musicians came out, it seemed everyone rose up all at once and ran right at me.

Back home we introduced and greeted each other with a hug or if you just met someone for the first time you would each place a hand on each other's shoulders; a symbolic gesture meaning that you would help each other carry whatever the other was carrying, in terms of problems and emotional baggage. Here however, the first person I met shoved a box in my face before I could even stand up, took a step back out of arm's reach and bowed to me.

"Highness please accept this humble gift" the man said before he introduced himself, bowing the entire time he spoke. I opened the carved wooden box that had a hunting scene beautifully carved into the lid; inside was an object that seemed to be an egg made of silver with gemstones studded throughout. "Thank you...it's very nice" I said partly lying and partly truthful.

The man, the Duke of a place I've never heard of before, beamed at me before bowing again and walking away. This is how, apparently, introductions happened here: with a gift first as everyone gave me something. I met so many people, mainly men, tonight that I completely gave up at trying to remember names. Everyone was either a Duke or an Earl of someplace that I didn't know existed; I didn't even know the difference between a Duke or Earl, I just knew that those titles were for those that held land and cities.

After I met everyone, people starting talking amongst themselves; I sighed in relief and sat back in my chair, it was overwhelming to be mobbed like that. "Highness" a voice said in my ear   
"A special guest just arrived and is wanting your personal attention". I looked over my shoulder to one of my staff, I think he tended my gardens; I nodded and stood up to follow him, just happy for an excuse to leave this place for a bit.

As we were walking down the corridors this entire situation suddenly struck me as suspicious; the two of us were walking alone and I don't think anyone saw me leave the party since we used the side door that was close by where I sat.

As we walked out into the gardens I finally asked "Where are we going?" as I pulled my coat tighter around me as a breeze picked up. "Not too much farther Highness" my gardener said "We'll be meeting your guest in a tavern" we crossed the gardens and went through a side gate into the city of Doncaster. Thankfully we stopped at the first building we came across, it was a lively tavern, thank God; I had made the decision that if my gardener took me to anywhere that was at all suspicious, I would run.

He lead us to a table where two men sat drinking beer, what was striking though was one of the men had a full head of red hair, I've never seen that before. Both of them were older than I was, probably in their late twenties They were both dressed plainly but each sat with pride, and glared at anyone who tried to sit at their table until the other person left.

My gardener and I sat at their table and the guy with the red hair waved his hand in the air before a serving girl set down two mugs of beer in front of us. "Highness" my gardener said "This is Prince Erik, son of Thorvald the King of Norway; second in line for the Frozen Throne after his older brother Ragnar".

Before I could even register that this guy was my enemy, he raised his mug in friendship "I'm pleased to finally meet you Louis; your existence brings me great happiness for I get to see my father and elder brother squirm and panic" he said in an accent thick enough to spread butter, before taking a deep drink of his beer, I sipped mine to be polite.

When I didn't say anything Erik folded his hands together "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, since very soon we're going to be on opposite sides of a war so I'll be honest: I hate my brother, and he is the one that currently sits in London chasing English women. He cares more about women than he does in ruling; he has allowed this land to fall into chaos and because of that, is diverting father's attention from our homeland".

Erik took another swig of beer "And so I want to help you bring this rebellion of yours to a swift end. You can have your islands back and in return I want you to kill my brother; father's time is quickly coming to an end and it will be the end of Norway if my brother becomes King".

I completely blown away, how can someone even consider killing their own family? If anyone would have asked me if I ever thought about killing Liam I would have been furious. Yet he spoke so simply that he might as well have been discussing breeding pairs among our horses or pigs.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to say. "Our old rival Russland has been gathering troops among our eastern border; if the Russians are allowed to invade our territory of Finland it would be the start of a very long, costly and bloody war. We must attack and scatter them now before they have a chance to group; however Father is too distracted by your rebels to focus on our eastern borders. He has to send more resources and troops here to keep your people in line which means less people and resources to defend our homeland".

He sighed "As wealthy as these islands are, we cannot afford a war here and over there; so we have a to make a choice. What say you, Prince of Britannia?" I just looked at him "How do I know that you won't trick me?". He chuckled "It would be far easier to just assassinate you than to trick you. Your rebellion lives and dies with you".

Erik stood up and so did his friend "I shall be in contact with you Louis" he said before nodding to his friend who took out a knife and stabbed my gardener in the neck; but from an outsider's perspective Erik's friend was whispering something into my gardener's ear.

"He was one of my brother's spies which I how I was able to meet you; first lesson of being a Prince Louis: always cover your tracks and never leave loose ends" was all the explanation he gave before he and his friend left the tavern. I jumped up and ran from the tavern before anyone thought I murdered my gardener.


	11. Chapter 11

"Introducing the Prince of Britannia, Prince Louis William Tomlinson!" Culpepper said as I walked into the dining hall. I quickly made my way to my table which was elevated to give me a clear view of the entire hall; I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it made me very uncomfortable. 

Everyone in the room applauded me as I walked to my table but I could hear their whispers underneath the applause.   I sat in the large, lonly, golden chair that was in front of the table; I would sit alone during dinner and after dinner is when I would actually start meeting people. 

"Please don't go far" I discreetly whispered to Harry as he filled my cup with watered down wine, Harry chuckled "Of course not, Liam is right over there also if you need anything" he said before walking away to tend to my guests. 

I sat back in my chair and watched my guests; it was interesting to see their reactions.   I was being stared at, but once I made eye contact with whoever was staring at me, they would look away quickly and then make it a point not to look directly at me for a while.  I ate dinner alone and as soon as the musicians came out, it seemed everyone rose up all at once and ran right at me. 

Back home we introduced and greeted each other with a hug or if you just met someone for the first time you would each place a hand on each others shoulders; a symbolic gesture meaning that you would help each other carry whatever the other was carrying, in terms of problems.  Here however, the first person I met shoved a box in my face before I could even stand up, took a step back out of arm's reach and bowed to me. 

"Highness please accept this humble gift" the man said before he introduced himself, bowing the entire time he spoke.  I opened the carved wooden box that had a hunting scene beautifully carved into the lid; inside was an object that seemed to be an egg made of silver with gemstones studded throughout.  "Thank you...it's very nice" I said partly lying and partly truthful. 

The man, the Duke of a place I've never heard of before, beamed at me before bowing again and walking away.  This is how, apparently, introductions happened here: with a gift first, as everyone gave me something.   I met so many people, mainly men, tonight that I completely gave up at trying to remember names.  Everyone was either a Duke or an Earl of someplace that I didn't know existed; I didn't even know the difference between a Duke or Earl, I just knew that those titles were for those that held land and cities. 

After I met everyone, people started talking amongst themselves; I sighed in relief and sat back in my chair, it was overwhelming to be mobbed like that.  "Highness" a voice said in my ear   
"A special guest just arrived and is wanting your personal attention".  I looked over my shoulder to one of my staff, I think he tended my gardens; I nodded and stood up to follow him, just happy for an excuse to leave this place for a bit.

As we were walking down the corridors this entire situation suddenly struck me as suspicious; the two of us were walking alone and I don't think anyone saw me leave the party since we used the side door that was close by where I sat. 

As we walked out into the gardens I finally asked "Where are we going?" as I pulled my coat tighter around me as a breeze picked up.  "Not too much farther Highness" my gardener said "We'll be meeting your guest in a tavern" we crossed the gardens and went through a side gate into the city of Doncaster.  Thankfully we stopped at the first building we came across, it was a lively tavern, thank God; I had made the decision that if my gardener took me to anywhere that was at all suspicious, I would run.

He lead us to a table where two men sat drinking beer, what was striking though was one of the men had a full head of red hair, I've never seen that before. Both of them were older than I was, probably in their late twenties.  They were both dressed plainly but each sat with pride, and glared at anyone who tried to sit at their table until the other person left. 

My gardener and I sat at their table and the guy with the red hair waved his hand in the air before a serving girl set down two mugs of beer in front of us.  "Highness" my gardener said in a quiet voice as if he didn't want other people to hear him "This is Prince Erik, son of Thorvald the King of Norway; second in line for the Frozen Throne after his older brother Ragnar".

Before I could even register that this guy was my enemy, he raised his mug in friendship "I'm pleased to finally meet you Louis; your existence brings me great happiness for I get to see my elder brother squirm and panic" he said in an accent thick enough to spread butter before taking a deep drink of his beer, I sipped mine to be polite.

When I didn't say anything Erik folded his hands together "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, since very soon we're going to be on opposite sides of a war, so I'll be honest: I hate my brother, and he is the one that currently sits in London chasing English women.  He cares more about women than he does in ruling; he has allowed this land to fall into chaos and because of that, is diverting father's attention from our homeland". 

Erik took another swig of beer "So I want to help you bring this rebellion of yours to a swift end.  You can have your islands back and in return I want you to kill my brother; father's time is quickly coming to an end and it will be the end of Norway if my brother becomes King".

I completely blown away, how can someone even consider killing their own _family_? If anyone would have asked me if I ever thought about killing Liam I would have been furious.  Yet Erik spoke so simply that he might as well have been discussing breeding pairs among our horses or pigs.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to say.  Erik sighed "Our old rival Russland has been gathering troops among our eastern border; if the Russians are allowed to invade our territory of Finland it would be the start of a very long, costly and bloody war.  We must attack and scatter them now before they have a chance to group; however Father is too distracted by your rebels to focus on our eastern borders.  He has to send more resources and troops here to keep your people in line which means less people and resources to defend our homeland".

He leaned back in his chair "As wealthy as these islands are, we cannot afford a war here and over there; so we have a to make a choice.  What say you, Prince of Britannia?" I crossed my arms "How do I know that you won't trick me?".  He chuckled "It would be far easier to just assassinate you than to trick you. Your rebellion lives and dies with you". 

Erik stood up and so did his friend "I shall be in contact with you Louis" he said before nodding to his friend who took out a knife and stabbed my gardener in the neck; but from an outsider's perspective Erik's friend was whispering something into my gardener's ear. 

"He was one of my brother's spies, which I how I was able to meet you; first lesson of being a Prince, Louis: Always cover your tracks and never leave loose ends" was all the explanation he gave before he and his friend left the tavern.  I jumped up and ran from the tavern before anyone thought I murdered my gardener.

 


	12. Chapter 12

I laid in a jail cell, staring at the stone ceiling; apparently claiming to be the Prince of Britannia to the city guard and trying to get into your own castle was grounds for arrest due to impersonation and trespassing. Ironically, I would have to wait until the "actual" Prince of Britannia came to judge and punish me for impersonating him; I could have laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation but I didn't want the guards to think I was "crazier" than they already thought I was.  Plus I was terrified that someone would find my gardener's body and link it to me.  

I wasn't in here for long, maybe two hours until the door opened; Harry and Eleanor walked down the rows of cells until they arrived at mine. As a guard opened the cell door Harry ran inside and crushed me in a hug "Louis we were so worried! When we couldn't find you or Frederick we assumed the worst" he said into my shoulder. "Culpepper is tearing down the stones of the castle with his bare hands looking for you" Eleanor added before turning to the guard and explaining everything, as a Shadow she's worked with the city guard before.  

"I'm so sorry; the men who arrested you will be stripped of rank and punished severely" the guard captain said as Harry, Eleanor and I gathered all my things again. "Don't be, Captain" I said as put on my shoes again after putting on the my shirt "You are merely doing your duty and I shall sleep well from now on knowing that you and your men take your jobs very seriously". The guard captain stood straighter under my praise "We take the security of all of Doncaster's citizens very seriously, yours especially Majesty".

As we walked down the streets toward the castle Eleanor looked at me "That was very noble, not many people would be so kind after being arrested". "They were simply doing their job" I shrugged. "Louis has always been amazing" Harry gushed to Eleanor "One time he helped a dog that was stuck under some wagon wheels even though it kept trying to bite him".

As we walked up the lawn to the castle I was surprised to see it completely empty "Where are all the carriages? Did all my guests leave?" Eleanor nodded "Culpepper made everyone leave, so he can check if any of the guests were missing with you and Frederick. Where is he anyway? Most people assumed that he assassinated you since it's no secret that he came from Norway to find work, but you seem completely unharmed".

I sighed and told them everything; afterward Eleanor nodded "Well it's a shame he's dead...I wouldn't tell Culpepper about this". I looked at her "Why?" She looked around to make sure no one was listening "You are the Prince of Britannia, the most powerful person on these islands; you shouldn't depend completely on another...power corrupts, Louis, and you have to make sure that those under you serve you and not themselves".

I looked at Harry before looking back at her "Are saying I shouldn't trust Culpepper, Eleanor?" "I'm just saying that the only person you can really fully trust is yourself; everyone has an agenda, especially when power or money are involved" she said. I nodded "I understand, thank you Eleanor" I said.

At that moment Culpepper ran to me, sweating and breathing heavily "Thank God you're alive!" he exclaimed "Where is Frederick?" I looked at Eleanor before saying "He's dead, we went for a drink at a tavern and an assassin jumped out at us, he died a hero" I said, taking Eleanor's advice but still needing a way to explain why he died. Culpepper looked at me "Really? I thought...well nevermind. I'm very glad you're safe Majesty, you should get some rest, today has been an exciting day for you.

As Harry, Eleanor and I made our way back to my room, Harry said "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you; I'm a failure not just as a Shadow but as your friend also". Eleanor slowed down, seeming to admire the city at night but I knew she was giving us room to talk; she was a great person.

"Harry you didn't fail anything" I said as I put an arm around his waist "I really shouldn't have just walked out like that". Harry looked down at my arm before smiling at me and giving his hips a little shake "Thanks Louis you always know what to say to make me feel better" I smiled and brought my hand a little lower so it rested on the small of his back just above his bum.

"Harry" Eleanor said behind us "There is a way that you can be near Louis, even if you are in training with the Shadows: become my apprentice. You'll leave the formal training with Simon and study under me instead, however just because I'm doing you a favor doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. How you do reflects on both of us-". "I'll do it" Harry nodded eagerly. Eleanor crossed her arms, seeming to not like being interrupted but she ended up nodding "Very well, say your goodbyes to Louis one last time".

 


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the garden with Liam; after failing his test he was declined an apprenticeship with one of the elder Shadows so instead he left the Shadows and asked Culpepper to become his apprentice. "There is so much paperwork we do, I've written more the past two days than I have in my entire life" Liam said as he drank from his cup before looking at the board game in front of us. "Really? What do you write?" I asked

Liam moved one of the game pieces "Right now we're writing letters to the various lords and nobles in the nation asking for their support; the Norwegians are vastly unpopular but the other nobles are nervous to throw their support to someone as young as you" he said, being honest.

I moved one of the game pieces "That's fair, hopefully our victory at Hull will ease their minds". Liam looked at me "Have you made a decision on that?" I sat back in my chair, watching a bird flutter through the rose bushes "I'm hesitant to send people to die for me but everyone is telling me that we need access to the ocean. If we get ocean access we can get in contact with Ireland again and ask the other Kings and Queens of Europa for help and support."

"Speaking of others Kings and Queens, Louis" Liam said leaning forward. "Both the Queen of Scotland and the King of Wales have written you but I do not know what the letters said, Culpepper took them and sent me away from his office". I tilted my head "Why hasn't he told me of this?"

Liam shrugged "Perhaps he's acting as a filter Louis, only giving you the important information, maybe their letters aren't worth your time". I frowned but Liam did have a point, a lot of the back and forth between people seemed to lead nowhere; after the party some of the nobles wrote directly to me but eventually I got so annoyed at talking in circles that I just allowed Culpepper to answer for me.

"So back to the original question Liam" I said, changing the subject "What do you think about attacking Hull?" Liam crossed his arms "I think that eventually your rebellion will have to turn bloody sooner or later Louis, and I think you knew that when you agreed to all of this". "That's not very helpful" I said, frowning, moving my game piece after Liam did "But I get your point".

"There is one more thing Liam" I said, beating him at the board game "I want you to keep an eye on Culpepper for me. I want to hear about any more suspicious activities like him not giving me the letters from earlier". Liam thought about it for a second before nodding "I understand, it seems my Shadow training will be useful after all".

-

"Louis you're far too important to die on a battlefield by a stray arrow or an accident, you shouldn't go" Sir Panzer said after I announced that I wanted to be present when we attacked Hull. Culpepper nodded but didn't say anything, Eleanor was representing the Shadows as Mr. Asher fell ill recently.

"I know the cost of war, I've seen it first hand; I will not ask people to die for me as I'm getting fat off of cakes and sweet meats in my castle" I said stubbornly.

-

A week later I sat upon my horse, over looking the coastal town of Hull below us. It was a respectable sized town, about the size of Wolverhampton, a wooden wall surrounded the city and various boats dotted the horizon. "I still believe it's a mistake for you to be here" Eleanor said next to me "I agree" Harry said, on the other side of me. Sir Panzer rode over to me on top of his horse; unlike me, Eleanor and Harry, he and his horse were in full armor and looked magnificent. The red and gold blanket that covered his horse flapped in the breeze.

"Hull flies the Blue Wolf flag and the mayor refused your Highness's gracious terms of surrender" he said, lifting his helmet to look at me "With your Majesty's blessing we'll start the attack tomorrow". I shook my head "No, send the messenger back to the mayor, I'll speak with him personally. I want to keep this peaceful; these are simple fisherman, I highly doubt that they hold any loyalty to the Norwegians."

I sat in a lone tent waiting for the mayor of Hull; Eleanor guarded the door while Harry offered to pour drinks and serve refreshments, Culpepper and Liam stood nearby to record the events, offer advice and write a treaty if an agreement was made.

Trumpets announced the mayor finally arrived and in walked a balding man, skin like leather from years of working in the sun. He walked in and kissed the lion ring on my right hand before sitting across from me. I waited until Harry poured the man drink before speaking "What is your motivation for refusing to surrender?" I asked, getting to the point.

"I am fearful, Highness; if I'm being honest I do not think your forces can provide the protection from the Norwegians that we would desperately need if we flew the Golden Lion flag" the mayor said "We are fishermen not warriors". "That's an honorable concern" I said, nodding; the mayor quickly spoke again "I am a loyal englishmen, I remember when your parents were the High King and Queen. I know you're the true Prince but I have to think of my people".

I folded my fingers together "If I promise to leave a quarter of the warriors I brought here as a garrison to protect you, will you surrender peacefully and swear your city's, and your own, loyalty to me?" He nodded but before he could speak, Culpepper spoke up "Highness that would mean leaving over one hundred warriors here, they would much better be suited to defend Doncaster. Twenty five can protect the town".

"If you do promise one hundred warriors, then I'll surrender my town' the mayor said, after it was clear that I wouldn't answer Culpepper. The mayor got down on his knees "I do so swear my loyalty to Britannia and her true prince". "I'm very happy you agreed Mayor, it is my utmost desire to win without bloodshed" I said, smiling.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Niall's POV

My brother and I sat in the castle in Dublin, the news that a ship flying the Golden Lion sent everyone into a frenzy. Ireland was part of Britannia, on paper, but when the royal family was killed in the Norwegian invasion my people suddenly found themselves independent; it came with a price though, we live in constant fear of the other nations in Europa.

It was no secret that the Iberians, or Spanish, wanted Ireland for themselves for our fertile soil and easily defensible island. The Franks across the channel have also sent spy ships to investigate our home but never formally declared their intentions. Plus the threat of a Norwegian invasion was constant.   

When my father died last year my elder brother Gregory became King but he had a weak spirit, so they said, and didn't have the respect my father had. There were thirty two clans in Ireland and the head of each clan, male or female, lived here in Dublin and spoke for their people; but when my brother took the Emerald throne they started getting out of hand. 

Fights and arguments started breaking out in meetings and the Taoiseach, the head of a clan, didn't respect my brother enough to listen to him so they wouldn't pay attention to what he said. Men and women would roll around on the floor in a fist fight and my brother could only watch.  

Ireland's monarchs weren't the same as the rest of Europa. In most of Europa, except for the Italian republics, you were born to become a ruler; in Ireland you were elected. My brother won the election by a single vote, mine. A new king could be elected, however, if three quarters of the Taoiseach agreed on who should replace the current King, or Queen, and that was the _only_ thing that kept my brother as King; the Taoiseach couldn't agree on who should replace him.

The Taoiseach had all the power in Ireland, each one had personal armies and was in charge of protecting their own land. As King, my brother was little more than a figurehead and served mainly only to talk to other crowns and governments. The Irish monarch was so weak because in the power vacuum that was caused by the death of the High Royal family, the Taoiseach each made themselves as powerful as possible.

The hall buzzed with the Taoiseach talking about what the ship meant and each had a different idea of how to deal with it; none of them wanted to rejoin Britannia because it meant that they would have to give up their power back to the Irish monarch.

The hall quieted down as three men dressed in bright red and gold clothes entered and started walking towards my brother. When they arrived they bowed to my brother and simply said "We are sent by the Prince of Britannia, he asks you to rejoin his realm".

The hall started buzzing again and showing great disrespect to my brother, one of the Taoiseach stood up and spoke "Why?" The English diplomats looked over, obviously surprised that someone other than the King was speaking to them.

"The Lion Prince just had a great victory at the town of Hull; his reconquest has officially begun".  One of the English diplomats said, looking between my brother and the Taoiseach, unsure who to talk too.  "The Lion Prince?" my brother sneered, trying to appear strong in front of the Taoiseach "Is that what he calls himself?". 

The leader of the English diplomats developed a smug grin "Oh no, that is that the people call him. They say he is brave, courageous, strong but kind and fair. The mayor of Hull denied the Prince and wouldn't surrender since he supported the Norwegians, however after meeting him, he surrender unconditionally and swore his allegiance to the Prince".

My brother shifted in his seat, it was troubling to hear this news; when the people loved their Prince or King they would die for them, a war between Ireland and Britannia would be disastrous for us. My brother looked at me "Little brother you're the only person in this entire room I trust, would you go meet this Prince?" I just stared at my brother, I wasn't even eighteen yet and he trusted me with this?

"My brother will meet your Prince, Englishmen, and he will speak for Ireland and myself" my brother said in a loud voice before I even answered.

-

Louis's POV

Harry and I laid together in my room, making out and enjoying the peace that we offered at each other; or at least the peace that Harry brought me. Life in Doncaster became a lot more annoying since we captured Hull; nobles now sent their eldest children to live in Doncaster to help represent their family's interests since I was now "acting like a real Prince". Culpepper said that these people would be the start of my royal court.

It was completely exhausting as all of them tried to become my best friend all at once; I finally ordered Eleanor to turn away all guests so I could have a goddamn moment to think, but of course Harry was able to enter my room .

Harry sat on my hips, kissing me while slowly grinding his bum into my lap; we were completely clothed, a fact that I was thankful for when Eleanor entered my room without even knocking. "Majesty, the Prince of Ireland has arrived" she said before walking out the closing the door.

I sighed and allowed my head to fall on my pillow "Just once wouldn't it be nice to have, like, three minutes of peace?" Harry kissed my neck "But it makes these little meetings all the sweeter no?" I chuckled "But I can't meet him like this" I said, grinding my hardness into his bum. "I see the problem" Harry said, as he traced the outline through the cloth of my pants which made me squirm.

I gasped as in one swift moment Harry pulled down my pants and put me in his mouth. "Harry... ugh...what are you doing?" I gasped out; we've never done anything like this. "As a Shadow it's my duty to take care for you and satisfy all your needs" he said simply before resuming. I didn't last long, I've been so busy that I haven't really had time for a release so I didn't last long under Harry's assault. "Harry...I'm" was all I could say, Harry didn't move though and drank it all. "No mess, no clean up" was he said with a very cheeky grin as he wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're absolutely terrible" I said, trying to catch my breath.

I was impressed with myself of how calmly I walked into my throne room, scanning the room I saw a boy maybe a year or two younger than I was, dressed in a fine cut outfit of different shades of green; he was talking to Liam surprisingly instead of Culpepper. What was even more surprisingly though was that Liam couldn't maintain eye contact and seemed to be lightly blushing.

"Prince Niall" I said, walking towards them "Welcome to Doncaster". Prince Niall gave a little bow "Prince Louis, an honor, thank you for allowed me to stay here". I nodded "Of course, you arrived a little quicker than I expected so the feast we're throwing for you won't be ready for a while yet; shall I give you a tour of the castle?".

Liam cleared his throat "I'm sure you're very busy Highness, if it pleases you I shall give him a tour" I looked at Liam, very confused, but they said: when you get a horse as a gift, don't look it in the mouth "Very well Liam, I shall be in my quarters if to need me" as I left Liam, for some reason, gave me a grateful smile.

I found Harry polishing some plates alone in the kitchen, without saying anything I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to my room, causing him to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Niall sat at my table for the feast, I was happy to finally have someone to share my table with and talk too. Below us the members of my court were talking to the Irish representatives; people I didn't know arrived, Harry was such a distraction. They were Niall's attendants, bodyguards and advisors; the latter would be a part of the diplomatic process so I was told.

"You have a glorious castle, far better than the one in Dublin" Niall said into my ear to be heard over the buzz of conversation and the music that was playing. "Thank you Niall, I do just believe you're being modest however" I said with a friendly smile. Niall snorted "Many of the buildings are starting to crumble and fall apart back home.  The Taoiseach care for nothing other than themselves and the power they possess; with the death of the High royal family, Ireland collapsed on itself."

Niall shook his head "Let's talk business later, Prince Louis, let's eat and party right now instead",  I nodded and waved Harry over who refilled Niall's cup. Niall chuckled and nodded in thanks at Harry before drinking "I was really...impressed by Liam" Niall said offhandedly before taking a casual drink.

"Yeah? That's good to hear since he's my secretary's apprentice" I said as I took a bite of an apple that was on my plate. "Is he...seeing anyone?" he asked. "I don't know to be honest, I've been insanely busy...wait a second, why are you asking?" I asked, looking at him; I laughed as Niall turned red "We have a lot of festivities planned for you, Prince of Ireland, I shall make sure Liam attends all of them". Niall turned ever more red when I finished speaking and tried to hide his face in his cup.

"I'll go...dance or something" Niall said getting up and joining the party which just made me laugh even more; I like this guy. 

-

The next morning my entourage, Harry, Liam, and of course Niall, went out for some falconry; hunting rabbits and other small vermin with falcons. It was my first time ever doing the actual activity and if I was being honest I was terrified of the falcon that sat on my gloved hand; what if it turned around and attacked me instead? Or worse, pooped on me! I was relieved when one of the noble's sons held out his hand and I handed him the falcon.

Niall and Liam were awkward around each other, which was adorable actually; Harry caught on as well and between the two us, Niall and Liam were always next to each other. It was fun to get out of the castle for a while even if most of the company I was with annoyed me, at least Harry was with me. It wasn't that bad though, Niall brought his people along for the trip and my people were too busy puffing out their chests to the Irish to pay any attention to me.

After spending most of the morning and early afternoon falconing, we returned to the castle for lunch.   As we arrived at the castle, one of Culpepper's assistants was waiting at the stables for us "Mr. Liam" he said as he pulled out a letter from his coat and handed it to Liam. Liam nodded and put the letter in his coat without looking at it, I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smiled.

As we sat around eating lunch I leaned over to my left where Liam sat "So what was given to you?" Liam lowered his voice "Remember how you told me to keep an eye on Culpepper?" I nodded so Liam went on "I've made friends within Culpepper's office, they've started to intercept more important looking letters to give me to me first. I read them and if it's important then I make a copy to give to you, if not then I reseal it and have one of your messenger redeliver it to Culpepper's office with a tiny little mark on the wax seal to allow my friends to know that it's been looked at already".

"You haven't given anything to me yet though" I commented, Liam nodded "Nothing has come up so far, just personal letters". I placed a hand on his shoulder "Thank you Liam I knew I could trust you". Liam frowned though "Is this really necessary though Louis? All of this just for an offhanded comment that Eleanor said?" "She has a point though Liam, I really shouldn't trust Culpepper until he's proven that he can be trusted and he _still_ hasn't told me about the letters from Scotland or Wales". "You're the Prince, Louis not me" Liam said shrugging before eating a chicken leg "Oh also, don't worry about Culpepper, he doesn't suspect a thing". "Very good Liam, thank you" I said, smiling

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

After lunch, Harry Niall, Liam and I went back to my room to play cards. "So Niall" Harry said with a smirk "A good looking lad like you must be in a relationship, right?" Niall turned red "Well no, I've been too busy trying to keep the peace back home; I told you, Louis, that my brother and I decided to rejoin Britannia but we'll face heavy opposition"

Niall sighed "I was the one appointed by the King, my brother, to come to a diplomatic agreement agreement with Britannia but the Taoiseach would never agree to reunification; that problem is the main reason why I'm here: to buy my brother enough time to convince the Taoiseach...or prepare for war. My brother and I decided to rejoin Britannia before I even left Dublin". Niall stared at his cards "There will be civil war, the Taoiseach will not give up their newfound power so easily".

I exhaled loudly "No wonder you didn't want to talk business before". Niall gave a sad smile "A throne isn't a very comfortable chair. I can't even trust my countrymen, each one that came with me is reporting everything I'm doing to their master. I have no friends here." "We'll be your friends" Liam blurted out with a smile and turned red when Niall looked over.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Niall. "We need to stall, to buy time for my brother either to raise armies or convince the Taoiseach" Niall said, matter of factly. I tapped the table as I thought "I can send some Shadows to Ireland and try to find allies among your people and send them support; right now we're overflowing with gold from taxes and gifts". Liam leaned forward "I'm sorry Louis but I don't think that's a good idea; most of your Shadows are keeping an eye on the Norwegians and we need that gold for the future".

"Plus I wouldn't ask you to do that" Niall said "It's far too dangerous and if they are discovered it would only make the situation worse. I'll keep you informed about the situation back home but I think Ireland has to deal with this herself". I shrugged "Well let me know if you need anything. Going back to wasting time though, how do you want to do that?"

Niall smiled "I've already thought of a plan; I will put on a show for my "friends" and refuse to rejoin but to avoid putting you on the spot I'll storm out. And we'll just repeat this process every so often, changing it up so it doesn't look staged". I chuckled "Wow you've really thought about this huh?"

-

That night I was sitting in my room reading a book, while Harry was out training with Eleanor when Culpepper knocked and entered, I glanced him but continued reading since I was in the middle of a good part; Culpepper would wait for me until I was ready, once I had him wait for like half an hour just to see how long he would stand there.

I finished the part I was reading, closed the book after putting a feather between the pages to mark my spot and looked at Culpepper. "Highness" Culpepper said "I just a letter from the Czar of Russland" he said before pulling a letter out of his coat and handing it to me "It says that he will support your rebellion by sending us troops, weapons, supplies and money".

I scanned the letter "And what does he want in return?" I asked. Culpepper sighed "Absolutely nothing, that's what's troubling. Russland is planning an invasion into the Norwegian territory of Finland and the Czar says that forcing the Norwegians to fight on two different territories will bring the war to a swift end". I put the letter down "Then why do you look so nervous Culpepper, everyone wins right?"

"Sire, the Russians are known for being...umm...crafty. I fear that if the Russians come then they won't leave and we're back to where we started; plus getting too involved with the Nordic nations is not a good idea. The Nords are pagan, they believe in their old gods and reject the god of Christ; if the Vatican hears about you working with them, the Pope might excommunicate you".

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "Dammit, can't _anything_ be simple anymore?" "Simple is not a word in a royal's vocabulary" Culpepper sighed.

-

Harry's POV

I was laying on the cool grass, breathing heavily as my arms felt they were on fire. Eleanor and I just finished sparring with weighted wooden sticks and she was ruthless as usual. I looked over as I heard hooves plodding down the path toward the castle, a carriage was arriving; Eleanor looked at me and bobbed her head in the direction of the carriage. Heaving myself to my feet I jogged to meet the carriage at it arrived at the castle gates, this was definitely my least favorite job about being a Shadow, but Eleanor said that I had to know everyone that visited.

"Welcome to Doncaster" I said as I met the carriage at the same time as the door opened and a guy stepped out. A little older than I or Louis, this guy seemed to be in his early twenties and wore clothes that were far too tight; the cloth of his shirt strained against the broadness of his shoulders and chest, which weren't even that impressive; Liam had bigger, more muscular shoulders and chest than this guy. That concerned me though was that this guy's pants hid nothing about him, they hugged his butt tightly and the imprint of his manhood was clearly visible. The disgusting part though, was that his clothes were made to be like this; other than being far too tight they were very well made and very clean.

"You must be Harry, the Prince's green-eyed lapcat" the guy said as he extended his hand "I'm Peter". Peter was fairly unremarkable other than his clothes, he was good looking but not gorgeous and he was just a little taller than Louis, his black hair was slicked to the side with animal fat, giving him a professional yet fun-loving look. "I don't know know about lapcat" I chuckled "Are you moving in?" I asked, looking at the various chests that were in the carriage.

Peter nodded "Yeah, my father has written a letter to the Prince explaining everything" Peter said as he took out a letter from his pocket "May I give this to the Prince in person?" I nodded "Sure, follow me". We usually checked guests to Louis for weapons but this guy's clothes hid nothing.  

A lot of people's first reactions when first arriving at Doncaster was to stare at everything since Doncaster was second only to the White Castle in London in terms of brilliance. Peter though seemed more interested in me than the castle, and not in a friendly way; out of the corner of his eye he seemed to be sizing me up or something. Peter was friendly enough though.

When we arrived at Louis's room we found him sitting in front of the fire with a book and an open letter on his table. Louis glanced over and his eyes immediately went down to Peter's crotch; I couldn't even blame him, Peter's clothing choice was bizarre. Peter however didn't seem to mind and in fact flourished under Louis's gaze, he adopted a confident yet relaxed stance that somehow just brought even more attention between his legs.

"Hi?" Louis said, closing his book. "Highness, I'm Peter from Cornwall" Peter said as he stepped forward and offered Louis the letter from his pocket "I'll be your newest resident and I look forward to making...your acquaintance" Peter said in a soft voice that _immediately_ made me jealous. If this guy thinks he can just walk in here and mess with _my_ Louis, he'll regret it.

Louis finally looked up into Peter's eyes "Thanks...likewise...well I imagine that you're tired from traveling so I'll just allowed you to retire to your bedroom; Harry please show Peter where he will be sleeping". "Actually Highness may I trouble you for a drink? My throat is as dry as the road" Peter said; I immediately went over to the pitcher inside of Louis's room and discovered it was empty, of course it was.

Eleanor wasn't around which meant that I had to leave Louis alone with that creep. "I'll be back" I said before placing the pitcher back down and walking over to Louis. I completely caught him off guard with the deep kiss I gave his lips. Louis just sat there, stunned as I got up; turning around to pick up the pitcher again I smirked at Peter as I walked out with the pitcher in my hands.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's POV

Peter somehow got Louis to warm up to him in the three days since he's been at the castle; I couldn't blame Louis, Louis didn't even know I was flirting with him at the village so there was no way he'd know what Peter was doing.

Peter was subtle as well: a touch on the shoulder, a slightly harder than normal laugh at Louis's jokes, and just an air of helplessness that cleverly forced Louis to constantly be around him to help. The one time I asked Louis about Peter, Louis said he really liked him, saying that Peter was the first person that actually wanted to get to know Louis Tomlinson and not Prince Louis.

As I was walking back to Louis's and I room though the garden to get freshened up after training with Eleanor for most of the morning, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Louis and Peter having a picnic together, alone. Peter was whispering something into Louis's ear which made him giggle, to see another guy's lips that close to Louis's skin just filled me with rage.

"Hi Louis" I said, jogging closer to them, Peter instantly gave me a death glare which I returned with a grin; Louis was obvlious of course. "Hey Harry, all done with training?" Louis asked "You want some lunch?" "Louis I only packed enough food for two people, sorry" Peter said. "I don't mind sharing" Louis said. I sat right between Peter and Louis, forcing both of them to move over "That was kinda rude Harry" Louis said. "Sorry, I just miss you a lot" I said as I kissed his cheek.

Louis hissed as he looked around "Not in public Harry, you know that". "Sorry, Sorry" I said, not really sorry at all, Louis was mine and this guy needed to know that "I'm just feeling a little, excited" I whispered loud enough that Peter could hear me, opening my knees just a little bit. Louis just stared at me "Harry what's wrong with you?"

Peter stood up "Well...um...obviously you two are busy so...I'll just be on my way". "We'll talk about this later" Louis said angrily before he stood up and walked away with Peter. As they walked away, Peter glanced over his shoulder and gave me a wink. I scoffed and sat alone on the blanket before eating the rest of the food they brought, thinking of a plan.

As I walked back to the room I looked out the window to Louis mounting a horse with Peter and several other people, it looked like they were going hunting based the dogs and bows they had. "Harry? You didn't go hunting with Louis?" Liam asked me as he walked out of Culpepper's office and saw me staring out the windows.

"I wasn't invited" I said shortly. I loved Louis, I trusted him; I knew Louis wouldn't do anything with Peter, what made me angry was that Peter was just using Louis.

"What? Yes you were, I wrote the invitations myself and there was one for you; I gave them to the guy from Cornwall to deliver" Liam said, which made me laugh; this guy was clever I'll give him that. "Umm...well...I just got to deliver this letter and then I'm done for the day, you want to grab something to eat?" Liam offered. I nodded "Sure alright". I walked with Liam though the city of Doncaster, the city was a lot more crowded as people flocked here in support of Louis and to live under the rule of the true king, well prince.

Makeshift houses were starting to be built outside of Doncaster's walls as the city overflowed but people still needed a place to live. Eleanor and the city guard have done a great job at keeping the peace and keeping everything orderly, the people did a lot though also. Crime in city was actually very low since people came here to live here to be close to Louis and respected each other.

Liam gave the letter to an innkeeper, who was actually a Shadow that Liam and I trained with, before putting some coins on the counter "Two lunches please" he said before he and I went to sit at a table. "So how are things with Niall?" I asked with a smirk. Liam immediately turned red "I don't know what you're talking about". "Have you guys kissed yet?" I asked in a whisper, leaning forward since I knew that gay topics weren't discussed at all in public.

Liam turned even more red "No" he finally said. I chuckled "What are you waiting for an invitation? The first time I kissed Lo-" I caught myself before looking around, saying Louis's name would definitely make heads turn, no matter how quiet we were "The first time we kissed I had to like steal it, just saying". "How is your Shadow training going?" Liam asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

We were interrupted though by a couple of guys walking to our table, we both looked at them and all of them seemed to be glaring at me; they were dressed in better clothes than most of the people around us and looked slightly out of place. "May I help you?" I finally said. "Green eyes, this is him" one of the guys said and the others nodded. "Leave the Prince alone" another demanded. "What?" I asked.

One of the guys pulled out a small pamphlet from his coat "We know what you're doing; we've known since yesterday". I picked up the pamphlet "The Green-eyed Devil". Opening it up, the message of the pamphlet was basically that I was trying to seduce Louis and lead him astray from the path of righteousness and virtue; the pamphlet hinted at me using witchcraft and used my green eyes as proof since most people have never seen green eyes in person and green eyes were usually found on cats, which were witch's animals.

I almost laughed outloud when I read who the author was: Peter Winchester of Cornwall. "Mister, I personally saw you and your friend here arrive with the exiled prince when you first arrived at Doncaster and I'm begging you, please released the Prince; he is the last hope for any form of justice of Britannia" one of the guys said; I suspected that the only reason I wasn't getting stabbed or attacked right now was because these guys feared my "witchcraft". "Alright, fine" I said before standing up, as I did they guys all took a step back out of fear and I stomped out of the inn.

"What was that all about?" Liam asked, follow me out. "He's trying to run me out of town, but if he thinks that he's won then he has no idea who Harry Styles is" I said half to myself and half to Liam.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Louis POV

After I came home from my hunting trip I was in my room, using a warm basin of water and a cloth to wash myself from the dirt that I got while hunting. As I was scrubbing my chest I heard a knock at my door, followed by someone opening it; it had to be Harry since I told Eleanor that I was tired and didn't want to see anyone, but Harry was always an exception.

"I brought food, I don't know if you've already eaten" Harry said as I heard him put a tray down on the table in my room. In the mirror I saw Harry walk and stand right behind me "I'm sorry Louis I don't know what came over me today". I dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out before handing it Harry; Harry smiled as he took it, knowing I forgave him. As Harry scrubbed my back I asked "You don't like Peter at all do you?"

Harry sighed and kissed the top of my shoulder "No" he simply said. "Why not? I asked as Harry dipped the cloth into the water basin. Harry simply shrugged so I changed the topic "Why didn't you come on the hunt today? We waited for you but you never showed up"; again Harry shrugged and I rolled my eyes, letting the conversation drop. I had enough problems and issues on my mind, if Harry didn't want to talk then fine.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked. I sighed "The Czar of Russland sent me another letter, he's very eager for an alliance; I'd take his offer if it wasn't for the religious politics". "What if you write a letter to the Pope and explain the situation?" Harry said. "I thought of that but Culpepper and Eleanor both said that this Pope is extremely hostile to pagans and heretics so he would never agree" I sighed "I have to stay on the Pope's good side; once I'm officially crowned King then I'll have a little more freedom but for now I have to be a good christian".

"So then are you going to reject Russland's offer?" Harry asked. "I don't have any choice, although I'd love their help and I'd love to hurt the Norwegians" I said as I put on my shirt again after Harry put down the cloth "Anyway I'm tired, let's go to bed".

As Harry and I got ready for bed one of my elder Shadows entered my room after knocking "Harry Styles, Miss Eleanor has told us that she thinks that you're ready to undergo the Trial of the Lion; please follow me" she said. "The what of the what?" I asked. "It's the final examination of a Shadow trainee, if I pass I'll become a full Shadow" Harry explained as he put his coat back on. "But where are you going?" I asked; Harry smiled sadly "I'll tell you tomorrow ok Louis" he said before he kissed me on the cheek and walked out with the elder Shadow. My bed was so cold that night.

The next morning I sat in the garden next to Liam, after shooing away Peter and other nobles; surrounded by the elder Shadows that were in Doncaster, watching Harry spar with another elder Shadow. Today was the final day of his training and even though he would stay Eleanor's apprentice and continue to learn the finer points of his job; after today he would be a full fledge Shadow and would be able to take assignments as long as he tagged along with an elder Shadow, if he passed his exam.

The entire examination had already been going on for two hours; the first part was a verbal test where three elder Shadows told a story full of lies, double meanings and contradictions, which Harry had to figure out what the truth was. The second part was writing down that story using the code that Shadows used, the code was so good that it was largely unchanged from Roman times. Harry couldn't defeat the other Shadow while they sparred but he demonstrated enough skill that the other Shadows were satisfied; the final test included Liam and I.

Harry would serve us breakfast but several dishes and drinks were poisoned; Harry had to determine which dishes were bad, if Liam or I ate anything bad then Harry would automatically fail the entire test and have to restart the entire process in a month. Antidotes were nearby in case anything happened since no one here knew which were poisoned and which weren't. It was a struggled to convince the Shadows to let me be a part of the examination but they couldn't say no to me.

I sat across from Liam as a few elder Shadows brought several trays of food at a little table a few feet from us so Harry could serve us; the catch though that Harry wasn't allowed to taste anything and had to be discreet while he checked for poisons because if an assassin thought someone caught on to their plan, then the assassin would often take more drastic actions.

Harry served the first dish, some fresh fruit, Liam and I looked at each other; we trusted Harry but it still slightly scary to eat potentially poisoned food. I took a sliced apple and ate it, trusting Harry; when I didn't start dying Liam took a pear and was fine as well. The next dish was cheese on toast which was fine also. The next dish was oats in warm milk, oatmeal; I was actually pretty excited, Liam and I used to eat it all the time on the farm but I haven't been able to eat it here at all since it wasn't "fit for a prince to eat".

I was slightly disappointed when Harry handed the large bowl to one one of elder Shadows who studied it for a minute before smelling it and taking a tiny taste "Very nice, now only two more" he said before spitting. Harry passed the test after finding the other two poisoned dishes and was a full fledge Shadow.

The ceremony was simple and took place after the food was taken away; Eleanor handed Harry his armor and a sword that had a lion stamped at the base of the blade. Harry then turned to me and unsheathed his blade and said the simple Oath of Shadow "My Prince, just as a sword is a weapon, so to shall I be your weapon. I shall be the knife in the dark and the shield on your back; my life for Britannia and the Prince".

I stood up "I welcome you to the family hidden in the shadow of the Lion" I replied, smiling. "I'm so proud of you Harry" I whispered which made him blush.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I stood in front of the mirror wearing my personal set of armor and admiring it; Louis was throwing me a small party tonight to celebrate my promotion. The party would be just the Shadows, Louis and Liam; we couldn't hold a normal party since Shadows were supposed to be secretive.

As I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself I looked over as the door opened, hoping it was Louis, but instead it was Mr Asher, the Knight-Commander of the Shadows. He looked ready to die at any moment; he has been deathly ill since before Hull and this was the first time he's left his bed since falling ill.

"Harry Styles" Mr Asher said, sitting heavily in Louis's favorite chair and taking a cup that Eleanor offered him "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to become a Shadow". I looked at Eleanor in shock but she had an unreadable expression on her face and didn't say anything.

Mr. Asher went on "Part of being a Shadow is that we are tools for the Prince to use, we are disposable; we are his eyes, ears and fingers...we cannot have any ties anywhere else. If the Prince says you must assassinate the Duchess of Aquitaine, you must do so with no hesitation and no fear". I nodded, this was the same speech we were given when Liam and I joined the Shadows after arriving in Doncaster.

"We must have no ties anywhere else for if we are captured the enemy has no leverage against us. They cannot break us for we have no weaknesses no exploit, your feelings for the Prince will only be used against you and that is unacceptable. Eleanor failed in telling you this so I must step in; I know you went through the Trial and I'm sorry but it was never supposed to get this far" he said before taking a drink of his cup.

"Harry I hope you know this isn't personal-" he said before he started coughing "I'm simply doing my job" he managed to say between coughs and tried to take another drink to calm his throat, he smelled the liquid though and suddenly threw his cup across the room. "Nightshade" he said as he coughed "You traitor" he said to Eleanor as he collapsed into a fit of coughing. Eleanor watched with no emotion as Mr Asher died in front of us.

"Eleanor...why?" I asked horrified, as Mr Asher finally stopped moving. "Do you trust me Harry?" she said instead of answering my question. I gave a slow nod as she picked up the body "Then trust me when I say this was for the best, I was the one that made Asher sick so I could become the Knight Commander of the Shadows. The stubborn old fool refused to die though so more drastic actions had to be taken. I beg of you, to not tell Louis, this is for his best interest". Before I could say anything else Eleanor walked out with the body and before I could even collect my thoughts, I heard her scream down the hall and loudly announce "Someone murdered Mr. Asher!"

-

We all stood in the hallway where Eleanor "found" Mr Asher's body, the royal guard blocked off the hallway where the body was and only Eleanor, myself, Culpepper, Liam and Louis were in the hallway. "How could this happen again? Was the attempt on the Prince's life not enough for you to heighten security?" Culpepper shouted at Eleanor. "Culpepper, enough" Louis finally said, turning to Eleanor "Do we know who did this?"

Eleanor shook her head "No Highness but with your blessing I'd like to start a full scale investigation". Louis sighed and was silent for a moment "So are you the new Knight Commander of the Shadows then? You were second in command if I remember correctly". "No, the reigning monarch chooses the Knight Commander" Eleanor said. Louis was silent for a long while before he turned to me "Harold up for it? I know it's a lot to ask Harry but Eleanor is already the leader of my guard and Liam isn't a Shadow any longer...I have no one else I can trust".

"That's...actually a genius idea" Eleanor said softly, with a surprised look on her face, in a louder voice she said "I'd gladly take Harry under my wing for a while longer and show him the ropes of leadership". Louis turned back to Eleanor "Thank you so much Eleanor I can always count on you". Eleanor walked over to Harry "Let's go, we need to get you ready".

"Was this your plan? Or are you going to murder me as well?" I asked Eleanor as we walked back to Louis's and I room "Harry I promise you, once you learn how everything works, I'll tell you everything you want to know" Eleanor said "You'll be my leader after all".

-

I stood in the large room where all of the Shadows within Doncaster were gathered; along with Louis and Liam. Louis just finished the simple ceremony to name me Knight Commander, everything regarding the Shadows was simple.

Shortly after the ceremony, both Louis and Liam was called away and as the door closed one of the Shadows asked "So Eleanor, how did you finally make the old codger kick the bucket, what poison did you use?" he asked as he sipped on his wine.

"I bet you it was Siren's Lullaby wasn't it?" another asked. "No way, Siren's Lullaby doesn't work until the victim is asleep; maybe Devil's Kiss?" "Can't be, there would have been blood on the lips" a third jumped in. "Not necessarily, Mr Asher was very weak and I don't think he would have had the strength to cough up blood" a fourth said. "It was just Nightshade" Eleanor said. "Nightshade? How did you get your hands on it this time of year? The herbs aren't growing yet and if you bought it then there would be a lot of awkward questions" another shadow asked.

I stood there, stunned as I heard this conversation "You guys knew that Eleanor was poisoning Mr Asher?" I finally asked. They all looked at me and one said "Of course, whenever the Knight Commander is sick Shadows act at his or her nurse to make sure there that mischief isn't the cause of his or her sickness. We were all plotting this together, Eleanor just got the final result".

"If you're worried that we're going to assassinate you as well, don't worry Mr Styles. We've been watching you and we think that you'll make an excellent Knight Commander because you care about the Prince" one of them said. "Cares about him so much that he shares the Prince's bed every night" one said good naturedly which made everyone else laugh.

When I didn't laugh another shadow quickly said "Don't give us that look Harry, it's actually ancient tradition that the Knight Commander is the monarch's Consort. Our order was actually formed when the lover of the Roman governor of the province of Britannia suspected an assassination on her lover's life so she created the Shadows".

"This isn't the time for the history lesson Daniel" another of the Shadows said before turning to me "Harry, Mr Asher had an agenda that directly conflicted with the Prince's and the greater good of Britannia; we had hoped that once the Prince was found that he would stop but he didn't so we fulfilled our duty in protecting the Prince and Britannia. So don't worry alright, we're not going to assassinate you because your goal is simply to help Louis succeed which is exactly what we want".

 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV

It's has been three days since I've become Knight Commander and it's been the most frustrating experiences I've ever had, without Eleanor I would have already lost my mind. The job wasn't what I expected at all; almost all my job was, was trying to piece together stories from fragments.

The Shadows were a network in which information was gathered and then sent to me where I would have to make decisions based on that information; the issue was that because there were so few Shadows, I never got the complete picture. It was like trying to follow a recipe that had all of the ingredients listed but no amounts nor how to cook it, or trying to solve a puzzle that was in black and white from the middle outward.

I was reading a report where our Shadow in Sheffield reported that a large number of livestock have been herded close to the city; I read the report four times, double checking that I was decoding the message correctly before waving the paper at Eleanor "What in God's name does this even mean?!" I put the paper down on my desk and ran my hands through my hair as Eleanor shrugged, lost as I was. I leaned forward on the desk, where I saw the report from our Shadow in London last week where she reported that a large number of troops left the city.

"Wait, Eleanor" I said, holding the two reports side by side "Do you think their connected? Sheffield is Doncaster's largest neighbor and is under control by the Norwegians, maybe the livestock are going to be used to feed these troops; this isn't the only report of troop movements we've had this month". Eleanor looked at the two reports "You're a lot more clever than I gave you credit for, farm boy". I stood up "I'll talk to Sir Panzer and see if we can't get some scouts to keep a closer eye on Sheffield".

-

"So how are you settling into your new position?" Louis asked quietly as we were having breakfast in the dining hall surrounded by his entire court. "It's a lot to learn truthfully but I'm glad I can help you in some way" I said. "Harry you just existing is helpful" Louis whispered, the moment was cut off when Louis's newest arrival, Sven, jogged into the dining hall and knelt in front of Louis "Highness, my friends and I were riding this morning and we spotted the White Stag just north of here, in the direction of York".

The White Stag was folklore; according to the story the White Stag was King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot reborn. Camelot was the first kingdom on the islands after the fall of Rome, and is also credited as being the first government in Europa after the fall of the empire by English scholars; he is heralded as being the greatest English king of all time. It was actually King Arthur that created the nation of Britannia, but not only did he rule the islands but he also controlled a large portion of Francia, our southern neighbor across the channel. After he died it is said that God allowed him to keep an eye on his nation in the form of the White Stag and any king or queen that was able to hunt and kill him, would have his blessing and the golden age would start again. Louis knew this as well so he stood up "Ready the horses, we're going hunting".

Within twenty minutes most of the court were on horseback, because we were going hunting and the less people that were going the better, only five of the royal guard would be serving as escort not counting Eleanor and I. We quickly left Doncaster and as we went into the wilderness toward York.

"Is it much farther?" Louis asked, looking over his shoulder where Doncaster's high walls weren't even visible anymore through the trees; we never went this far for safety reasons but then again we never went hunting for deer either, most hunts were for rabbits, foxes or badgers. "It's not too much farther" Sven said in front, leading us.

"What were you doing all the way out here anyway?" Eleanor asked. "Just exploring, my friends and I have never been this far north" Sven answered. Ahead of us everything went quiet as the hunting dogs stopped barking as they were trained to do so we could keep track of them, they didn't howl though as they were trained when they found prey. We quickly came up a group of hunters, huddled around a small campfire, our hunting dogs surrounded them.

Louis's POV

"Poachers, this is the Prince's land" one of my royal guard said "You're all under arrest". All of the royal guard dismounted and moved forward to arrest the poachers, but as soon as they got close the hunters drew daggers and attacked the lightly armor royal guard; horses screamed as arrows started to fly from the trees and struck several of them in their shoulders or knees which made them collapse. "Ambush" Eleanor snarled "I knew something was wrong".

I yanked on my horse's reins which caused the animal to wheel around but there was nowhere to go; people swarmed out of the trees with spears and herded the panicked animals into a tight circle. Our small hunting bows were no match for the thick leather armor our enemies wore and the only ones that had real weapons were my now dead royal guardsmen. In less than a minute almost all of my companions were dead; only Eleanor, Harry myself remained. This wasn't a coincidence, our attackers never even shot at us, they wanted us alive.

Out of the trees Erik, the Norwegian prince who said that he would help us against his brother, stepped out. I glared at him as he only said "Come", "We've been double crossed" Harry said under his breath.

We followed Erik through the woods and suddenly came across a bustling army camp, which made Eleanor swear under her breath "How can they be this close to Doncaster and we not know?" "We just arrived this morning, you severely underestimated us you English dogs" one of the soldiers that were escorting us said "But don't worry we'll put all of you out of your misery soon enough".

I couldn't tell how many of them there were but it was obvious that they vastly outnumbered my own forces at Doncaster; near the back we saw catapults and siege towers being constructed, nearly finished. We were lead to the middle of the camp were we were forced to dismount; our hands were tied together with rope and we were shoved into a tent "Why are you doing this? Why not just kill us?" Harry asked. "You'll be taken to London, the King is eager to meet the False Prince personally" one of the soldiers said with a wicked smile. I looked at Erik who still hasn't said anything to us, he didn't even glance at me before he walked away.

 


	21. Chapter 21

We spent most of the day in that tent, bound. Eleanor and Harry tried several times to become free but the rope seemed to be made partially of leather so the bounds couldn't be cut without a proper knife or something. Near sunset a cloaked figure came into the tent and used a knife to cut our binds.

The figured took the hood off of his cloak and I was surprised to see Erik underneath. "You must escape, when the morning comes Doncaster will be erased from the earth but you must survive" Erik said "Three horses are waiting for you right outside the camp to the west; I'm sorry about capturing you but many of my brother's loyal supporters are here so I couldn't help you." Erik took out some uniforms and handed them to me "In an hour there will be a bell and the guards will rotate, that will be your chance to escape".

Erik went on "You must escape Britannia, young Prince, as my brother is starting to insert spies within your circles like Sven and sooner or later he will find you again. You must flee the islands and come back later with enough support and men to start an actual war; I'll try to keep in contact and let you know what's going on". Before I could say anything Erik left and Eleanor started dressing into the uniform seemingly uncaring that she was undressing in front of two men.

"Where would we go if we have to leave the islands?" I asked, Eleanor quickly answered "Ireland would be the next logical step but if Erik is right then it'll only be a matter of time before you're found there, even though Norway doesn't control Ireland". 

"What about Iberia?" Harry offered. "Spain? That's an interesting choice" Eleanor said thoughtfully, when she saw the confused look on my face she said "King Antonio of Iberia and your parents were close allies; your parents actually helped Spain conquer the kingdom of Portugal and create the nation of Iberia, in thanks King Antonio gave Britannia the city of Gibraltar and all of the trade income that the city produces. We could flee there since you do, technically, own that city".

"The hard part is going to be getting a ship through the Norwegian ships that sit in the channel; that's the reason we haven't been able to contact the others Kings and Queens of Europa since our ships from Hull are always intercepted" Harry said "If we are going to avoid them then we might be forced to sail all the way around Scotland and Ireland and hope that the Atlantic ocean doesn't tear the ship apart".

"It might be smart to just head to Hull straight from here then and board a ship before the Norwegians even notice we're gone" Eleanor said. "No, I won't abandon my people" I said firmly. Eleanor snorted "So, what, you're going to have one last stand at Doncaster? Some great honorable last battle? Louis-" "Eleanor" Harry interrupted "You made your point, please speak to the Prince more respectfully". Eleanor sat straighter, offended "My apologies _your Majesty_ ".

Even though Eleanor was offended she still did her duty and with Harry's help, the three of us safety got out of the camp and quickly found the horses Erik promised. Within an hour when we were riding back to Doncaster, we were set upon by a patrol, thankfully it wasn't a Norwegian patrol but one of mine looking for me. Eleanor explained everything as we went back to Doncaster as fast as our horses would take us and we were ushered to the castle just as quickly once we arrived at the city.

I wasn't even in my room for ten minutes before Sir Panzer and Culpepper entered my room. "Is this true? The Norwegians are going to lay siege of Doncaster?" Sir Panzer said, a lot calmer than Culpepper was who was wringing his hands. I nodded and he looked out over the city "Let them come, Doncaster has stood proud and free for centuries; we need to evacuate you though, Prince. Worry not for I shall keep this city free and proud for your return" Sir Panzer said, turning back to me.

"I'm not leaving" I said, not unless everyone can be evacuated as well. Several thousand people are within Doncaster and I won't allow them to die while I escape" I said. "Let discuss this tomorrow; you've had a long day, Prince Louis, and you're not thinking straight" Culpepper said. "I've already sent a letter to Hull to prepare a ship for us Louis" Harry said, walking into the room "We'll have the option to flee at the very least".

After everyone left Harry went over and poked the dying coals in my fireplace before placing a log into the fire which immediately ignited. "Harry you understand right?" I asked since he wasn't saying anything "We left Wellingtonshire and we just...left everyone there to die. Harry I still see the faces of the people we grew up with and known our entire lives whenever I close my eyes...the only reason I'm keeping on is that I hope to one day avenge all of them...Harry thousands of people live in Doncaster". "Let's just talk about this tomorrow Louis, you don't need to decide anything tonight" Harry said turning around to face me with a  calming smile.

As Harry's soft snores started to fill the room I wiggled out of bed, careful not to wake him up. I was torn between leaving and staying; if I stayed and was killed or captured then everything would be ruined and my people we would never be free. But if I left, I was basically just letting these people die, it would have taken days to evacuate everyone and I didn't want to order it because it would just cause a panic.

I sat in my chair, watching Harry sleep in the soft moonlight; the moonlight shone on his face so brilliantly that he looked like an angel and he slept like one as well, of course he did, the fate of thousands of people didn't rest on his shoulders. I scoffed softly at myself, if I couldn't even deal with this, how in the world would I rule an entire nation?

I got up and wrapped my cloak around me, too lazy to put on an actual coat; the cloak was red with gold trimmings and the lion embroidered on the back, the bottom of the cloak swished softly across the ground as I walked out of my room and carefully closed the door behind me. I walked out of the castle and acquired one of the guards at the door who started to follow me as an escort but I barely noticed him.

"Sire, wouldn't you prefer the lady Eleanor or Mr Harry Styles to accompany you?" the guard said as we approached the castle gates to enter the actual city. Before I could answer though I notice some movement in the gardens as two people were kissing. "What's going on?" I asked. "Mr Liam Payne and His Highness Prince Niall Horan wanted some alone time before Prince Niall went back to Ireland" my guard answered. I snorted and put on the hood of my cloak before nodding at some more of my guards as they opened the gates; another guard joined us and the three of us entered the sleepy city.

It was still fairly early in the night even though the moon was high and most shops were closed, but the taverns and inns were still opened although some were starting to close. I walked towards a still open tavern and one of my guardsmen jogged forward to enter the tavern before I did "All hail Prince Louis" he said a split moment before I entered.

It was surprising that none of the men inside were drunk; but I guess that's to be expected as taverns started placing drink maximums on their customers after several drunken brawls broke out. A group of guys moved from a table to allow me to sit and since everyone was staring at me, I raised my hand in greeting and most people turned back to their friends but they would glance at me every so often.

"He's younger than I expected" I heard someone whisper "That's good it means that his rule will be long and he'll be able to have a lot of children". "It also means he's inexperienced" someone else replied. I couldn't listen anymore though as a serving girl brought me a goblet of wine which was surprising since most taverns just served beer or mead, an alcohol made from honey.

"Only the best for our Prince and Savior" the serving girl said before walking away, not even allowing me to pay. "Gentlemen please sit down" I said to my guard who were standing on either side of me like statues.

"So, Highness, what brings you out from the castle at the witching hour?" a guy at the table next to me asked. I looked at the guy who seemed to be a craftsman and I just decided to be truthful, the people had a right to know. I stood up and immediately the tavern quieted down again "My loyal countrymen...in the morning Doncaster will be under siege by the Norwegians...they have superior numbers and they have siege weapons with them...they vowed to destroy the city".

What happened next immediately surprised me, instead of the panic I thought would happen or the anger that I didn't tell them sooner, they merely looked at each other and one of them in the back said "I'd like to see them try; I have a wife who is heavy with child, they won't get passed me. I refused for my child to live under the Norwegian fist, that's why we came here." "Anything worth having is worth fighting for " Another guy said and everyone nodded with him.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by what I heard next, invitations to houses and farms where I could hide: "My family owns a farm not to far from here, Highness, you can flee there; they're true Englishmen like I am and they'll open their home to you". "My uncle owns a tailor shop in Nottingham, he'll help you if you flee there; you need to survive Louis highness the entire nation needs you"

The next morning I stood on my balcony, overlooking the city with Sir Panzer. Crowds filled the streets, but it wasn't panic or chaos, they were lining up to be handed weapons. "Most of the of-age men and boys of Doncaster have volunteered into your army, Prince, and even some women asked to be in the fight". When I didn't say anything Sir Panzer looked at me "You won't be gone forever Highness; Doncaster survived before you came and will continue to survive after you leave".

"Louis the horses are ready and we just got a message from Hull saying that they have a ship ready and fully loaded for sail" Harry said behind us. "I'm sorry" I whispered to the city before I turned around; Culpepper, Liam, Harry and Eleanor stood there, they would be the only people that would come with me. Niall left last night back to Ireland.  

We went to the bookshelf in my room which Liam and Harry moved, it exposed one of the entrances to the secret tunnel system that led out of the city; I turned to look at Doncaster one last time before I followed everyone into the murky darkness.

 


	22. Chapter 22

It took two months to sail to Gibraltar, we had to sail entirely around the British Isles and down the entire western coast of Iberia and the disunited kingdoms of Francia before we reached the port city.

We had almost nothing on the ship; just family heirlooms that have been in the Tomlinson dynasty for generations and couldn't be replaced, we also had chests of gold since we emptied Doncaster's treasury so if Doncaster really was destroyed, the Norwegians would get nothing for all their efforts.

I wasn't allowed off of the ship for safety reasons but at each city we resupplied, when I was on the deck of the ship, I heard surprised comments about the flag we were flying since no one has seen the English flag for twenty years.

When we entered Iberian waters, we were actually chased down by a warship and boarded since the Iberian captain thought that we were pirates flying the English flag so we could slip past them and raid their cities. After a long talk and showing them the proof that I was actually myself, they let us go and actually escorted us the rest of the way to Gibraltar. Harry sent a message from an Ireland with Niall's help to Iberia and Gibraltar so they were expecting us.

Gibraltar was completely different than Doncaster. Doncaster was beautiful to look at and other than her highwalls, wasn't built for the purpose of defense; Gibraltar was a literal fortress, not only did the city have high walls, the buildings were also staggered in height with flat roofs so archers could stand on the roof tops and defend the city.

"Gibraltar has stood alone for most of it's life, without the support of the English army or navy, the city was forced to become completely self-reliant. It's beautiful...in a rugged way, like a mountain" Eleanor commented as our ship slid into an empty spot on the docks.

A crowd quickly gathered as the ship's crew dropped anchor, tied the ship to the dock and then started to prepare for disembarking. "Thank you captain" I said as I offered a handful of gold coins to the ship's captain but he waved away the money "Highness we're at Gibraltar, the trade center of wool, cloth and textiles in all of Europa; if I load my ship with Iberian wool and cloth then I'll make enough money that I can retire when I go back home. I should be thanking you for this opportunity" the captain said.

Before I could ask what he meant the clatter of steel on stone made me look over; standing in front of our ship was a young gentleman in magnificent clothing with two dozen guards as an escort and a train of wagons following. "Who is he?" I whispered to Eleanor "I don't know, the Shadows know very little about Europa these days. On his coat though he is wearing the crest of Gibraltar so I'm guessing he is the Governor-General of Gibraltar, the leader of the city".

The main waited patiently as we disembarked, and as I got off of the boat he looked at the golden lion embroidered on my chest of my shirt and he bowed "Highness welcome to Gibraltar, our city is open to you; it's been a long time since we've had anyone from back home visit, especially a royal. Please allow me to escort you to my home, which is now yours". I nodded as the ship's crew started loading up the wagons with the chests we brought from home. The Governor-General nodded at a carriage nearby "Our ride, Highness".

"You must be very wealthy" I commented, noticing the fine woodwork and various carvings on the outside of the carriage. "Thanks to English trade law, we offer better taxes and fees than the Iberians, so merchants prefer to use us rather than any of the Iberian ports. We grow fat and happy off of the Iberians hard work" he chuckled as he opened the door of the carriage for me. He looked confused as Harry tried to follow "Harry is my...best friend, wherever I go, he goes" I said. The guy nodded and allowed Harry to sit next to me. Culpepper, Liam and Eleanor had to walk beside the carriage.

"So what's your name?" I asked "I'm Edward Stanford, Governor-General of Gibraltar" he said. "Edward? I was expecting an Iberian name to be honest" I confessed. Edward shook his head "By English Law, the Governor-General of Gibraltar must be from an English family to avoid a conflict of interest. Although Iberia would never admit it, they desperately want their city back since we're taking away so much of their money".

"What do you do with all the money you collect?" I asked. "Before Norway conquered Britannia, we used to send a ship once a month under escort with gold, fifty percent of the profits. Since you're here, Majesty, please consider Gibraltar's vast treasury as your own personal treasury and feel free to stay here for as long as you like. Please consider Gibraltar as the new Doncaster, at least while you stay within Europa and away from the islands of our home".

I nodded "Thank you" Edward, your hospitality lifts my heart" I said. Edward smiled "Perhaps one day you'll remember that I was your faithful and humble servant and keep me in mind in the future". I nodded, not really understanding what he meant.

His house, the palace, was plain on the outside like the rest of the city but inside it was beautiful; it wasn't as grand as Doncaster's castle but the entire palace was decorated with a beach theme and it was very well done. The walls were carved like the ocean and gave the entire palace a graceful flowing appearance, statues dotted the inside like lone islands.

After Edward introduced me to his family he showed me to my room "This room has never been used, it was built to house a royal like yourself but none ever came so you'll be the first inhabitant; please call me if you need anything, I'll help your assistants settle in. My staff is also yours to command" Edward said before leaving.

"I'm glad to be on solid ground again" I said, laying down on the bed. "I did too, I miss sleeping with you" Harry said. On the boat we had to sleep separately since the hammocks could only hold one person; it made for very cold and lonely nights. I sat up "Harry, your prince demands a kiss" "I am a true Englishman; whatever my prince desires, it's my duty to obey" Harry said as he walked over, sat on my hips and brought our lips together.

As the kiss deepened, I groaned in frustration as the prison that was our clothing kept us trapped; it didn't help that Harry gently pushed me down to the bed as he started to grind into my hips with his bum. His hands started trailing down to my waist but I pushed them away "We can't" I said against his lips.

"I'll spend an eternity in hell for just half an hour in bed with you" he replied back as he brought his fingers back to my waist before hooking them and slowly dragging my pants down. I wiggled out from under him and stood up, ignoring my throbbing hardness that begged me for to keep going "Harry we just need to wait a little longer" I said as I pulled my pants back up

Harry fell back on the bed in frustration, his hardness standing as erect and proud as a flag pole "Yeah, yeah, I know once you're crowned king or whatever but Louis I can't wait that long". I went over and kissed his forehead "We have too".

I dove into a chair as Harry sat up on the bed and adjusted his pants so his erection wouldn't be as obvious "Enter" I said when we were both decent. A servant poked his head in "I'm here to tell that supper will be ready soon and the lady Eleanor went for a walk around the city". I nodded and the servant went back out, closing the door behind him. "Eleanor is probably out collecting gossip and information, I should do the same" Harry said, standing up. I nodded, it might be best for us to get some space and let our passions simmer back down to normal.

I wasn't alone for long though, Culpepper and Liam came into my room sooner after Harry left. Culpepper was excited, the prospect of finally opening lines of communications with the other Kings and Queens of Europa had him convinced that this was a blessing in disguise.

Dinner was a simple yet extravagant affair at the same time; the food itself was simple, mainly comprised of fish, but for live entertainment Edward got musicians as well as acrobats and jugglers. Near the end of dinner, Harry finally rejoined us with a letter in his hand "Louis, King Antonio of Iberia wants to meet you and has invited us to his castle in Madrid".  Culpepper smiled "And so it begins"

 


	23. Chapter 23

We stayed in Gibraltar for a week, and it's been insanely busy for all of us. Eleanor was rarely seen as she was trying to reestablish communications with Doncaster as well start building connections within the city to gather information. The new "friends" Eleanor was making weren't Shadows, just people who were bought and would pass along any interesting rumors they heard.

Since Gibraltar was a port city with bustling trade, her "friends" heard a lot of rumors and Harry was back at his old job of analysing information after only the second day we were in Gibraltar. He spent most of his time in the office Edward lent him, muttering to himself as he shifted through papers.

Liam and Culpepper have been writing letters frantically the entire time we've been here and Liam joked that the the two of them made the skies of Gibraltar black from the numerous messenger birds they were sending out every hour; it wasn't only birds though, most ships that left port also had a letter for some far off lord or important figure.

I on the other hand, spent most of my days with Edward learning vast amounts of knowledge from him. Culpepper had a lot of theoretical knowledge, he how _why_ things worked but not _how_ they worked; Culpepper could offer ideas on how to improve trade within a city but Edward could tell you exactly what needed to be done and how to change it. Edward didn't just know about trade though, he also was a skilled negotiator, he was very shrewd and clever since before he was Governor-General he was actually a merchant.

"Are you happy here, Edward?" I asked as we sat in his garden and sipped on very fruity and sweet wine. "I am...but I would take an opportunity if one was presented" he said slowly, carefully. "Would you consider joining me tomorrow on my visit to Madrid? And depending on how that turns out...become part of my council when we return back to Britannia?" Edward practically fell from his seat and landed on both of his knees in a deep bow "I'd be honored my Prince, I'll inform the city council that a new election of a Governor-General will have to take place soon".

"Mister Edward I have not decided anything yet" I said quickly before he got his hopes up. "I know Sire, but if I cannot prove to you that I am worthy than I shall fall upon my sword because I could not live with the disappointment and shame". I blinked at him, taken aback, before I could even respond though he got up and walked quickly back into his palace.

-

The next morning, as Harry and I were having a hot and heavy snogging session, we were interrupted by Culpepper knocking and entering the room. "Highness, do you mean to replace me?" Culpepper asked. "Of what do you speak?" I asked, my mind still mainly between my legs instead of atop my shoulders; Harry tried to pull away from our tangled embraced but I held him tightly, wanting Culpepper to realized that he was interrupting me.

"Edward just informed me that you have recruited him and that he leaves to Madrid with us" Culpepper said completely neutral but with tightness around his eyes. I sighed "I've decided to take on Edward as an economic advisor; he is a merchant, not a secretary" I said flatly. A look of pure relief flooded Culpepper's face "Thank you Highness, thank you; your mercy and grace knows no bounds". I nodded "Now if you excuse me, I was interrupted" I said before I turned back and placed my lips upon Harry's, not even waiting for Culpepper to leave.

"Sire, if I may...do you know Edward's stance about...umm...relationships between men?" Culpepper asked "If he disapproves of you and Mister Harry then he might attempt to sabotage rather than help". I turned back to Culpepper "Then it's fortunate that I have a secretary to help me with such matters" I said. Culpepper smiled "Your wish is my command". "And it is my sincerest wish that you leave my room and leave us in peace" I said, causing Harry to chuckle into my neck, trying to hide his laughter.

"There is one other matter" Culpepper said. "What?!" I snapped. "I was going over some records last night and...your mother is distantly related to King Antonio; fourth cousins to be exact". "And why do I care?" I asked, quickly losing my patience. "Because that means that he and his family have a claim on Britannia and while it's very unlikely that he will press that claim, you must be wary of any assistance he offers you, please consult with me first before agreeing to anything".

-

Madrid was spectacular, even more grand than Doncaster; with about double the population. Roman and Spanish,Iberian, architecture blended together and gave the city a regal feel; monuments and statues stood tall and proud as the various towers and spires that soared above the city kept careful watch of those below. The city was so noisy it made Doncaster seem peaceful; the air buzzed filled with music, the drone of conversation and various animals as they were being bought and sold or pulling a wagon along.

The Cathedral in Madrid alone made the castle at Doncaster looked like a house made of mud and the actual castle in Madrid made Doncaster's looked like it was built by a child. When we got inside the castle and into the throne room, guided by a servant, the room itself was the largest I have ever seen and it absolutely packed with people.

At the front of room, sitting on a throne carved into the shape of a bull, an older man sat with a band of gold studded with pearls upon his head. The man was very old, in his late fifties or even sixties and since most people didn't live to see their forty fifth birthday, he was nearly ancient. The bull-throne he sat on was carved so that the animal's head and tail were arm rests and the king sat upon its legs, using its flank as a backrest. Slightly behind the bull-throne, five younger men sat behind in normal, but grand chairs. The oldest of the men that sat behind him seemed to be in his late twenties and the youngest seemed to be my age; that sat behind the king in age order it seemed like.

"Prince Louis, my dear nephew, I am King Antonio. Welcome to Iberia!" King Antonio said in a loud booming voice and a warm smile.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Flashy is what I would have describe the palace in Madrid although Edward turned his nose up at it and called it gaudy. My friends and I were given an entire wing of the massive palace and each of us were assigned three servants to help us although I was assigned seven. The catch was that Harry and I needed to sleep apart and we couldn't be too close to keep up appearances since servants were among the biggest gossips.

"Listen to everything, Louis, but say nothing" Eleanor said as she tied my coat up later that day "Iberia is the strongest nation in Europa right now and even though Iberia and Britannia are friends on paper, if the Iberian court thinks that Britannia is easy prey then it'll be disastrous for us; just allow Culpepper or I to do the talking".

"Do you really think they would harm us?" I asked. "When Spain conquered Portugal, most of the Portuguese nobility were forced off of their lands so their currently homeless. If Iberia were to conquer Britannia, the Portuguese might be given new lands there" Eleanor said, polishing the golden lion brooch on my chest .

"Plus the political situation is dangerously unstable, I've found out" Harry said, walking into my room "King Antonio has six children, five of which are sons and they are split about who gets the kingdom after King Antonio passes. Prince Juan, the king's middle son, is the crowned prince and thus will inherit the kingdom after his father passes, by law, much to the dismay of his elder brothers; the younger brothers support Juan and his claim but the family is deeply divided; I've already been approached by both sides and been asked by them to help convince you to support them". "Why me?" I asked as I slipped my parent's ring on my finger. "Britannia is the closest, largest nation to Iberia; your support will greatly help whatever side you support, if you do support any at all" Harry said.

"Well this sounds like a fun night" I said as I examined myself in a mirror. "At least there are only two factions, two groups, here that want your attention; it could be far worse" Harry said as he draped my cloak over my shoulders. "Let's get this over with; I'm disappointed, I was actually looking forward to this" I sighed as I placed my crown atop my head. It wasn't my formal crown, which I have never worn yet, it was the one my parents left for me. The rubies caught the sunlight and made it appear as if my crown was on fire; "Breathtaking" Harry whispered and I smiled at him through the mirror.

I gathered the rest of my friends before heading down to the ballroom within the palace. "Culpepper I really like these mosaics, make a note to remind me to install some inside my own castle when we return home" I said as we walked by a mosaic that had a scene from Roman times, probably the conquest of Spain and Portugal from the barbarians.

When we finally entered dining hall, I nearly had to squint from all the bright colors that blinded my eyes. The colors of England were red and gold, as shown by the colors my friends and I wore; however the colors of Iberia seemed to be yellow and white which was blinding compared to our darker clothes and the colors that we usually used for clothing back home. When I commented on the bright colors, Eleanor explained that the yellow symbolized Spain and the white was Portugal, thus Iberia's colors were both. Images of bulls were placed throughout the room and even the goblets that everyone drank from were fashioned to look like bull's horns.

"Alright let's make some friends" Eleanor said before she vanished into the crowd; Edward went to a group of men talking who were dressed in finer clothes and Culpepper went over to a man who seemed to be watching everything carefully, as someone who planned a party does to make sure everything goes according to plan. Harry and Liam would stay with me, which I was thankful for. The room seemed hostile but I think it was only my imagination since all I heard was Spanish and not a single word in English.

I approached the King as he waved me over before dismissing the people he was talking with. "My dear nephew, are you well today?" He asked. " I am very well...uncle" I said. Harry and Liam looked at me surprised, I wasn't forced or even obligated to acknowledge the the king as my family and doing so created a double edge sword. By acknowledging the king as my family it meant that I'd probably be asked to help settle family disputes within Ibera...but it also meant that they were far more likely to help me if I need it, and I'd need their help very soon.

The king smiled widely at what I said. "Come, come, let me introduce you to your cousins" he said before walking away. The three of us followed and were introduced one by one to his sons; all of which were very warm and friendly, overly warm and friendly. Friendliness dripped from their words like honey from a knife and I knew what Harry said was true, all of them would try to befriend me to help support their side, I could just tell.

Prince Juan was easily recognizable by the golden circlet embedded with pearls he wore on his head and the fact that he was the most genuine out of all his brothers. After the introductions he casually asked "Prince Louis, have you been betrothed or engaged to anyone yet?" I shook my head "I haven't thought of marriage, I've had bigger issues" I replied with a smile and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry stiffen up. Juan looked at his father "Perhaps the honored Prince would like to meet Maria". The king smiled widely "That's an excellent idea!"

"Who...who is Maria?" I asked. "She is my sister, and very beautiful" Juan replied "Father placed her in a nunnery at thirteen to preserve her virtue". "You sent her away from home just to preserve her virginity?" Liam asked. "Of course, a virgin will always produce a child when her maidenhead is taken and Iberian passions run hot; it was necessary to protect the honor of our family" Juan replied.

"We'll leave to Valencia, where Maria is, next week after we give you a proper Iberian welcome: jousts, tournaments, bull fights, plays, parties and all the wine you can drink!" King Antonio said loudly. "I really hope we can become friends Louis, and don't listen to the gossip of my elder brothers" Juan said cheerful enough, but with serious eyes.

-

Everyone sat in my room after the party; the news that King Antonio was offering me his daughter sparked ferocious debate among everyone, especially Edward and Culpepper, but Harry sat quietly in the corner, staring at nothing.

"Think of the prestige and the honor that the Prince would get if he were to marry Princess Maria; not to mention the alliance that would result from it" Edward argued. "There are perfectly fine English women that the Prince could have back home; the obligations from marrying another royal from a foreign nation are great and numerous. We don't want to be tangled up in foreign affairs!" Culpepper shot back.

"Louis needs a wife as soon as possible and it would be terrible if the Prince just married a random English girl. Louis has no siblings, what if an ambitious English uncle or something tries to steal the throne from under Louis under the claim of his niece or nephew?" Eleanor said calmly "If the Prince were to marry the Princess then no one would try, lest they suffer the wrath of the Bull. Politically it makes a lot of sense to marry the Princess, Culpepper, you know this"

"I know, but I've worked my entire life to restore the Prince to the Lion throne and I want him to be as secure as possible and being involved with a foreign nation is just too unpredictable". I looked at Liam "what do you think?" Liam shrugged and chuckled "I think I'm lucky not to have to be in this situation and I don't like the idea of marrying someone you don't love". Culpepper snorted "Royals don't marry for love, they marry for power and to have children". "Then why do you not want the Prince to have the best possible wife? The Princess is a virgin that comes from a powerful family as well as -" Edward started saying

I sighed "Let me think on this" I said, interrupting Edward. Everyone stood and left my room one by one "Harry, a moment" I called after him. Harry stopped and waited until Edward left, closing the door behind him. "Harry?" I asked. Harry looked at me with the same resignation and defeat in his eyes as someone who has been sentenced to death, walking towards the executioner "I think we all knew you would have to get married sooner or later...and if Maria is going to make your life easiest" Harry looked away and got choked up, he finished his sentence in a whisper "Then you should choose her".

"Harry I might have to marry but you'll always be in my heart even if she is on my finger" I said softly before kissing his cheek. "Louis what if you fall in love with her and forget about me?" Harry asked, on the verge of tears, finally looking at me. "That can't happen, I've already fallen in love with the man standing in front of me. Even though the night changes, it'll never change me and you".

Harry smiled before wiping his eyes; I leaned forward and brought my lips to his in a tender, slow kiss. "Let's go to bed" I said after we pulled away. "We can't, the servants are probably already wondering where I am. If stay the night here, they'll talk" Harry protested. "Then let them talk, you're more important to me than their silly rumors. Lions do not concern themselves with the gossip of sheep" I said as I pulled Harry toward the bed.

 


	25. Chapter 25

The week went by in a slightly drunken blur; the Iberians knew how to party I'll give them that. The week was packed with feast after feast followed by plays, performances, hunting and various different activities.

I sat between Antonio and Juan, the day before we left to meet Maria, as their honored guest as various Iberian Knights, or as they are called in Spanish, Dons, got ready to joust. "What do you say to a friendly wager between cousins" Juan said leaning over to speak in my ear over the music "Our best Knight against yours". I frowned at him "That hardly seems fair, you have an entire nation to choose from and I only have five companions". Juan laughed "And that is why I want to wager with you: only pick a fight you know you can win" he said as he laughed.

His laughter and music died though as Edward stood up "How dare you!" he said loudly before he yanked off his glove and smacked an Iberian in the face with it, a challenge to a duel. As the Iberian Edward slapped stood up, Trumpets rang out and two spare horses were brought into the ring; ordinarily a duel would just consist of a sword fight but since we were at a tournament, they would joust instead. "What's going on?" I asked Harry to stood behind me "I don't know, I couldn't hear" he said in my ear.

The actual Dons waited in a circle around the arena as Edward and the Iberian got ready for the duel; they were given armor and a shield before they mounted their horses and given wooden lances. The Iberian went to the far side and lowered his helmet; I was surprised when Edward rode over in front of me and lowered his lance on the railing that separated the fighters from the audience, pointing it at me. "You're fighting for my honor?" I asked, surprised as I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "I am, as any loyal servent would do" he replied as I tightly tied the handkerchief to the end of his lance.

Edward went to the opposite side of the Iberian and lowered his helmet, signaling that he was ready. After a horn blast, the horses lurched into motion, sprinting at each other as fast as they could. The wood of the lances shattered as the tips collided with the metal of the shields, Edward won the joust though as Iberian fell from his saddle but Edward managed to stay on. He held the end of his lance high in victory as another trumpet sounded and he went off the tournament field to get his wounds treated after a victory lap around the ring. "Perhaps there are more to the English than I gave you guys credit for" Juan said with a chuckle.

-

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward as he joined us for lunch in my room with several bandages on his face from where the splinters of the wooden lances entered through the holes in his helmet; he also had his shield arm in a sling since it was so badly bruised. "I'd prefer not to tell you my Prince, it's unfit for your royal ears" Edward said as Harry gave him some soup. I stared at Edward until he started fidgeting in his seat "He accused you of sodomy with Mr. Harry; naturally I could not let that stand" he glance between me and Harry with a smirk "no matter how true it might be" he finished. "Harry is a virgin, as am I, Edward" I said defensively. Eleanor, Culpepper and Edward all look at us surprised. "Truly? You have spent more nights together than alone, and anything can happen at the Devil's hour" Culpepper said.

"Believe me Culpepper: I'm not a virgin by choice, or by lack of trying" Harry said after he poured Edward some watered down wine, which he choked on when Harry made that comment. Everyone else didn't say anything nor reacted openly for fear of upsetting me; changing the subject I asked "Is everything ready or the trip to Valencia tomorrow?" Culpepper nodded trying his best to hide his laughter and keep a straight face "Yes and Princess Maria is very eager to meet you". Harry snorted but didn't say anything.

-

The King, all five of the Iberian princes, and my friends all waited outside of the nunnery which was just outside the city of Valencia. We didn't have to wait long a girl, eighteen or so, walked out in a pretty yellow dress with a white veil over her face, accompanied by two women in nun's dresses. The veil might have been a solid piece of cloth for all it showed.

Potential brides always wore a veil to be taken off during the wedding night; the veil was supposed to represent the bride's virginity but it was joked that women wore the veil to hide the fact that they might be ugly so the man won't leave her before they are married. Her dress complimented her body, she had wide hips and an ample chest, although her clothes didn't show _any_ skin except for her hands which here folded daintily in front of of her. The perfect picture of modesty.

"Princes Louis this is my daughter, Maria de Los Reyes" King Antonio said. Maria curtseyed to me "A pleasure, honored prince" she said in a heavier accent than any of her siblings. "The pleasure is mine" I said extending my hand which Maria placed hers in gently before I kissed the back of it. "I'll return to the mayor's house, there is some business I have to take care of" the King said before remounting his horse and riding away.

Maria and I walked the grounds of nunnery, her brothers and my companions following not far behind as they were our chaperones to make sure no mischief would be going on; as if I would even try anything.

We had a pleasant enough conversation...well I did I guess considering I did 95% of the talking. Maria was everything she "should" have been: quiet, obedient, polite, a good listener. After spending so much time with Eleanor, I forgot that society told women to be like this. Although to be honest if I had to choose a wife to have children with, Eleanor wouldn't have been my first choice.

After we talked for a maybe an hour, Maria went back inside the nunnery and we made our way back to town where the King was waiting for us inside of the mayor's house. "Prince Louis, should I offer my daughter to return to us to Madrid?" The King asked. I looked at Culpepper, knowing full well that the King was asking if I wanted to marry his daughter. "Yes I think so" I finally said.

And just like that, without any pomp and circumstance, I was engaged.

 


	26. Chapter 26

I was back in Madrid for four days and I honestly kept forgetting about my engagement; whenever I saw Maria though, wearing the red veil, I was reminded again. We didn't spend that much time together since we weren't allowed to, we could only eat breakfast together with her family and my companions. When we returned from Valencia, was finally time to talk business; the real reason why I was in Iberia in the first place: to get military support for the reconquest of my nation. However the situation changed completely.

King Antonio announced his retirement the day after we met Maria so the crown was placed upon Juan's head and the days that followed were chaos as Juan reorganized the government. New Advisors were hired and old ones were fired, some people were sent home from Juan's court and others were invited; it was impossible to get a word with Juan as everybody of any notable ranking or birth within Iberia was trying to get his attention.

The one meeting I was able to get with him, he basically said that he wasn't able to offer any military support since he was afraid his elder brothers might leap at the the opportunity to start a civil war; he gave me a large amount of money, nearly doubling what I brought with me, but that was it. This entire trip to Iberia was a grand waste of time. If worse came to worse though, we had enough money to hire mercenaries now

My friends and I sat in my room as Culpepper shuffled through the small stack of papers he had with him; invitations and letters from the other royal courts of Europa. My companions bickered over where to go next; while all the courts and monarchs we've made contact with were sympathetic to my issues, they wanted something in return for their help. Their requests ranged from unlikely to outrageous to inconceivable; the King of Poland, for example, wanted the territory of Wales in exchange for his help, while the Queen of Saxony wanted half of the taxes I would receive for the next seventy five years for her aid.

The most outrageous was that the King of Burgundy wanted me to "secretly" impregnate his daughter, who was only fourteen, so she wouldn't have to marry but still be able to produce a child. While technically at fourteen she was old enough to marry and have relations with; most people, including me, wouldn't even consider touching a woman unless she was at least sixteen.

"There is one place we can go" Edward said after another round of circular arguments "We can go to Rome and ask the Church". "The Church?" I asked, Edward nodded "If you play the part of a good Christian then the Church will give you help in driving away the pagans from Britannia; I bet you the Church must be squirming knowing that pagans sit upon a Christian throne".

I looked at Culpepper, waiting for his rebuttal since he always had one, but instead he just sighed and said "We have very few choices and the Church will offer the most help and ask for the least in return". "We have a way in, Cardinal George is an Englishman selected to be a cardinal when your parents were still alive, Louis" Eleanor said.

"Unfortunately...I think...Mr Harry will have to stay here" Edward said, looking at him. "Why?" I asked. "Because you two aren't as subtle as you think and if the Church even _suspects_ something going on between you and Mr Harry...it'll be disastrous" Edward said carefully. "Plus Princess Maria needs a chaperone from you since you two are not yet married" Culpepper said "It'll be highly distasteful of you to leave the Princess by herself". I looked at Harry "You should go" was all he said "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes".

A few days later as I stood at the dock of the ship as the ship was readying itself for the voyage to Rome. We were departing from the Iberian city of Barcelona where Harry and Maria would stay and wait for us to return; Maria was back at the mayor's house where they would be staying, resting from the trip from Madrid. "Harry may I speak to you a moment" I said before I had to board the ship.

I led Harry into an alley that I saw before I pressed him against the wall and roughly kissed him "I'll be back as soon as I can" I said breathlessly after the kiss. "I meant what I said Louis, I'll wait for you, forever if I need too" Harry replied "This is the first time we've ever been apart, will you write to me?" I smiled "I'll write you every day, so often that you'll need a new ink well at the end of every week. I have to be going, I'll miss you Harry; you'll always be in my heart".

-

The voyage from Barcelona to Rome was uneventful and within a week we were docking at Rome's harbor; a man in red robes and a red cap surrounded by armored footmen was waiting for us. "Prince Louis, welcome to Rome!" he said "I am Cardinal George of Ipswich". "Your Grace" I said, slightly bowing my head. The hierarchy of the Church compared to the secular governments were confusing so I just decided to be respectful to everyone wearing bright red or white; bright red was the color of the cardinals and their staff while white was the color of the Pope himself and his staff. To wear bright red or white within Rome without being tied to a Cardinal or the Pope was a crime punishable by being burned at the stake; my companions and I wore dark, blood red, nearly burgundy red clothes to keep within the law.

The law was...complicated in Italia. On paper the Lombardy monarchs ruled Italia from their palace in Milan but in practice the Pope and the Church was the main governing body within the nation. According to the reports Eleanor and Harry have received, the Lombards were more concerned with throwing lavish parties and having fun than ruling a nation so they didn't care that the Church stole their nation from under them. The Church's rule of Italia was one of the reasons it was so powerful; because the Church controlled the nation, it also had armies.

"I've never seen armor like that before" I said to Eleanor as we were getting ready to disembark from the ship, looking at the heavily armored soldier that had the Holy Cross cut into his helmet and painted on his breast plate. "That is a Templar, from the Knights Templar; the military branch of the Church" Eleanor said, glancing at what I was looking at. "So are all warriors of the Church a Templar?" I asked. "No, the Church also has God's Legions, the actual army of the Church. The Knights Templar deal specifically with guarding important Church members, hunting heretics and guarding sacred sites; they also have the power to call an Inquisition".

"A what?" I asked "If the Church, or specifically the Knights Templar, believe that there is a large number of heretics or blasphemers with a kingdom or nation, they have the power to call an Inquisition which means that they can place any person on trial for being a heretic or blasphemer regardless of birth, rank or station. During an Inquisition all laws, both mortal and divine, are suspended and even monarchs can be placed on trial during an Inquisition". "They are the reason you and Mr Harry must be kept secret" Culpepper whispered softly in my ear. "Then let's not screw this up" I said.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Rome, the birthplace of civilization; home of the empire that created Europa as it still stands today. The Roman Empire might have long since broken apart into the petty nations that squabble amongst each other today but the old saying of "He who sits in Rome, rules the world" is still true; however instead of referring to the Roman Emperors, it now refers to the Pope.

Riding down the grand streets of Rome, it was easy why the city was widely accepted as the most beautiful and the most grand in all the world. Roman architecture still stood tall and proud amongst the new buildings as if the Romans themselves were watching over their city from beyond the grave. Monuments and fountains stood within most intersections of the city streets and the grand temples that the Romans dedicated to their false gods now stood as churches and cathedrals. The city was nosiey with the hum of commerce, trade and music; the city itself was very crowded. When we tried to enter the second set of walls that separated the Vatican from Rome itself, there was an issue.

"She can't enter" a Templar said when he saw Eleanor in the carriage with us "By Papal law, no woman can enter the holy city". "What why?" I protested, I needed Eleanor; she was the one that always broke up the arguments between Culpepper and Edward as well as her advice was invaluable. "Women are distractions and in the holy city reverence to God comes first, there can be no distractions" The Templar said. "I'll snoop around Rome, see what I can find" she said as she got off of the carriage and we finally allowed to enter the Vatican city.

The holy Vatican city was clean, quiet and beautiful. Only the top ranking members of the Church could live within the Vatican city and the city itself reflected that. The streets were lined on each side with flowering bushes and it was very clean. Templars stood guard throughout the city as servants and staff were scurrying carefully around around the slower moving, regal clerics.

Half of the city was taken up a park and it created a very nice peaceful atmosphere compared to the chaos of Rome. Cardinal George smiled as he saw that I sat there in awe, completely speechless. "More grand than any palace or castle" I heard Edward whisper as St Peter's Basilica came into view, the seat of the Pope.

We followed Cardinal George and our escort of Templars to through the magnificent building of the basilica, it was beautiful; the ceilings were painted with biblical scenes and the hallways were full of stained glass windows. A Templar stood outside of most of the closed doors and we were carefully led through the church...cathedral...palace, whatever you would call this place until we came to a set of double doors and a Templar slipped inside. We stood there for a moment until the double doors opened again, flung wide this time and a sea of colors greeted us.

"Every nation must be represented here...there is Poland, Hungary, Saxony, Germania, Austria and so many others" Culpepper said to himself looking at all the different colors that everyone wore; the large room was crowded to the walls with men all wearing different colors and my ears buzzed with many, many different languages. At the far end of the room a man in white stood up and immediately the entire room fell into a dead silence.

"Welcome Prince Louis of Britannia" the man, the Pope, said in Latin. I've been getting lessons in Latin since Doncaster because Latin was the universal language; it was actually surprising that the Iberians knew English as well as they did. With so many different languages in Europa, Latin was the only language that could travel across borders. Harry and Liam later both got lessons as well so they could fulfill their duties.

I walked down the middle aisle with my companions following behind me and when I came to the bottom of the steps I knelt down on one knee, the Pope was the only person I would ever bend my knee too; my companions got on both knees and pressed their foreheads to the floor since they weren't royalty. "Thank you for accepting me into your house Father, and into the house of God" I said in the best Latin I could.

"I heard you have a problem with pagans in your home country; do not worry my son, I shall help you" Pope Justinius said "In Matthew 11:28 it says "Come to Me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest" so go rest my child and after the evening sermon we shall discuss your pagan problem" in a louder voice he said "The Holy Bible preaches peace but there can be no peace with pagans, men of iron and stone and lies. They reject the true God and worship their false idols, there can be no peace with pagans, there can be only war".

The room erupted in applause and I smiled at the ground for what I heard was "You're going home soon".


	28. Chapter 28

I sat in a bathtub in the apartments inside the Vatican city that we were given by the Pope, in my small-pants so I wouldn't be naked, as I listened to Cardinal George and how happy he was that I was seeking the Church's help. I was finally able to look at Cardinal George since before I was distracted by Rome and the holy city; Cardinal George was an older gentleman around fifty with a full head of white hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He had a proud regal posture and carried himself with a lot of pride; like all the other Cardinals he wore bright red robes and a red cap on the back of his head.

I listened as he was saying "Now remember honorable Prince, there is a lot in common between the Church and the Monarchies of Europa; the College of Cardinals are like nobles while the Pope is the King". "That wasn't a mistake" Culpepper said under his breath, whether Cardinal George didn't hear him or just ignored him was unclear but he went on to say "The only difference, Prince, is that the Cardinals are far more united than any royal court could ever be since we serve the Church and God rather than our ourselves or our families".

"Cardinal George if-" Culpepper started to say "Now see here!" Cardinal George said with a sudden fury that made me nearly flinch in the tub, he glared at Culpepper with righteous indignation as he said "You may address me as Cardinal Wheeler and nothing else, I expect you to give me the proper respect I deserve, Maxwell Culpepper". "Your Grace you named yourself as Cardinal George I was just-" Culpepper started saying but was cut off again "I introduced myself thusly to the Prince, not to a lowly secretary who has neither noble birth nor lofty station" the Cardinal raged.

"Culpepper can you please find me some parchment and an inkwell, I wish to write a letter" I said, trying to diffuse the situation. Culpepper nodded and walked out of my room; Edward pretended to be fascinated by a tapestry that hung on the wall and refused to look at anyone.

The Cardinal looked back at me but with a smile "There is one piece of bad news Highness, I do not think that your aid will come until after the new year". "The new year?" Cardinal it's not even December yet! We still have a week before December starts!" "But December is the holiest of months because it's Jesus's birthday; we cannot ask our warriors to fight in December".

Wait so I'd have to spend over a month without my Harry?

I accepted the cloth that the Cardinal offered me to dry myself off of as Liam walked into the room with the largest smile on his face "Prince Louis may I present Prince Niall of Ireland". Niall walked in and smiled as he saw me "It's been awhile, Louis". "Niall? What are you doing here?" I asked, astounded.

Niall sighed "The situation in Ireland has collapsed into civil war, somehow the Taoiseach found out that my brother wanted to give Ireland back to you so they tried to have him assassinated. Five of the Taoiseach however, in the northern part of the nation, supported my brother and now they stand against the others; my brother had me leave the country for my safety and I ended up here since I had nowhere else to go and I didn't know where you went". "The Holy City offers sanctuary for many, including exiled Monarchs and Princes like yourselves" Cardinal George said.

"I'm glad you're here with us" I said "Do you have companions? We have extra rooms and we'd be delighted if you stayed with us." Niall shook his head "I came alone since my brother didn't trust anyone". "I can arrange everything, young Prince Louis so that Prince Niall could stay with you" Cardinal George said. "Please do" I said as Culpepper came back with an armful of parchment and an inkwell, noticing that Liam was trying his best to hide his smile.

I wrote a letter to Harry telling him everything that happened, leaving out the part where I might not be able to see him for a month or more as Liam, Culpepper and Edward helped Niall settle into one of the spare rooms we had. Edward and Niall got acquainted and quickly started building a friendship once it became clear that neither was interested in a rivalry with the other; Niall was telling of his journey from Dublin to Rome as we heard a knock at the door. "Prince Louis, Prince Charles of the kingdom of Champagne wishes to speak to you" the Templar said.

"The kingdom of where?" I asked looking up from my letter, unfamiliar with the name. "Champagne is one of the five disunited kingdoms inside of Francia" Culpepper said at the exact same time that Cardinal George said "One of the Frankish kingdoms".

"Culpepper please tell me more" I said. Culpepper nodded and shot a smug look at the Cardinal before saying "Francia is divided into five separate kingdoms: Champagne which controls the east and holds the city of Paris, Orleans which controls the heartland, Aquitaine which controls the south and part of the western coast, Brittany that holds onto the horn, peninsula, on the western coast of Francia and Normandy which controls the northern coast and lies across the channel from England. All five claim to be Francia but Francia itself hasn't existed in four centuries". I nodded "So what would a Frankish Prince want with me?" i said before nodding to the Templar who stepped back outside.

A few moments later a man younger than I stepped inside wearing blue and an off white. "Prince Louis" he said in latin before bowing his head. "Prince Charles" I nodded back. "I come today to ask for your help...after I offer some help of my own" Charles said. I waited as he searched for the words to voice his thoughts, seemingly as comfortable with Latin as I was.

"I know that your Irish friend was exiled from his land, I offer to send and personally leads my Frankish armies to take back Ireland in your name" Charles said "And in return, when your nation is once again whole, I want you to return the favor and help me and my mother, Queen Anne, reform Francia". I blinked, that offer that perhaps the most fair I've ever heard "I'll consider your offer" I said and he bowed and left.

"That was interesting" I commented to my companions. Culpepper answered thoughtfully "Champagne is the second smallest of the five kingdoms after Brittany, perhaps they are the weakest; Brittany is the most defensible since they only have one side that is connected to land but Champange doesn't have that advantage". "Should we consider this offer?" I asked. "It seems fair" Edward said "And you could postpone the aid since he said 'when your nation is whole' and that's very...open ended".

After dinner, as we were getting ready to go to the evening sermon conducted by the Pope himself; Culpepper and Edward were helping me get dressed "Gentleman I need a way to bring Harry here" I said softly to them. "You can't, you can't move a lady from her house until you plan on marrying her" Edward said "It's highly indecent and disrespectful, especially to a princess".

"What if we get married here in Rome then? The Pope is a priest right? He can conduct the marriage?" I said, thinking out loud. Culpepper paused "That could work, by the time she comes and everything is prepared it'll be around Christmas time...the Church and Pope would love you for doing this; there hasn't been a royal marriage done by the Pope for many years". I thought about for a moment before saying "Please send in the Cardinal then".

"Cardinal, I'm engaged to the Princess of Iberia, would the Holy Father be interested in holding our wedding here?" I asked as Cardinal George entered my room. "He would be ecstatic! This would be his first royal marriage!" The Cardinal answered enthusiastically.


	29. Chapter 29

I sat in my house in Rome drinking cool tea as I listened to a musician that Culpepper hired. I couldn't stand living in the holy city and ordered Culpepper to buy me a house in Rome immediately. The house was massive, one of the villas just outside of Rome itself. The house itself was beautiful if empty since my three and companions didn't take much that much space in the seven bedroom villa. Edward however spent most of the days at the docks, waiting for Harry's and Maria's ship.

The politics of the Church was worse than at home because the Church didn't ask for anything when they offered help so you had no idea what you were agreeing too; they just said that if you accepted their help they would want a favor in the future. Women weren't allowed in the holy city either so when Maria arrives she would need a place to live as well, Eleanor was also welcomed back eagerly.

Another reason I moved was to keep the peace between Culpepper and Cardinal George; overnight they became rivals and I was legitimately scared that a fistfight would break out between them. It was revealed that Cardinal George was the Papal nuncio or Apostolic nuncio of Britannia to the Pope and the Holy See; he was, for all intents and purposes, a diplomat. The Papal nuncio/Apostolic nuncio was a cleric, usually a Cardinal or a Bishop, that would represent their nation in the Holy City.

This made the situation complicated with Cardinal George because he, technically, wasn't my subject anymore since he was a Cardinal and therefore swore allegiance to the Church above all others; yet he spoke for me, even though I couldn't control what he said.

He was useful though, the Cardinal knew a great deal more about international affairs than Culpepper did so I had to rely on him more than Culpepper here. Because of that, Culpepper saw him as a threat to his job and that is where a lot of the conflict stemmed from, as Culpepper tried to desperately show that he was still useful and kept trying to one-up the Cardinal even though I had no intentions of firing Culpepper. Culpepper's disrespect for the Church didn't help matters at all.

The last reason I left the holy city was because I could never any peace. I was invited to countless parties, dinners, events as various foreign diplomats tried to establish a good stature with us as quickly as possible since the Church publically announced that the liberation of Britannia would start on the eleventh of January.

The Church actually declared it a Crusade, a holy war. Every Christian nation, that was currently at peace and able, was obligated to join or support a Crusade or face penalties. All of the nations in Europa merely sent money to fulfill the obligation but Champange promised troops personally led by Prince Charles. The wheels of fate were starting to move as Cardinal George said.

I got up after finishing my tea and went to stand on the windowsill to look at the ocean in the distance, Maria and Harry should be arriving any day now. I looked over my shoulder as Eleanor and Culpepper walked in with a young man in his early twenties "Sire Mr Sorrento, a tailor, asks for you". "A Tailor? I didn't ask for any" I said.

The man bowed and spoke to me in Latin, Italia was the only place that still spoke Latin but the Latin of the Church and the Latin of the Italians was different; the Church claimed to still speak the Latin of the Romans. I had to concentrate hard on what this man was saying to understand him "I heard rumors of a royal wedding taking place soon, I'd be honored if you wore my clothing on your day" the tailor said "Perhaps you'll be so impressed that you'll offer me to go back with you to be your personal tailor" he said, nervously wringing his hands together "I have some samples" he said, gesturing to a bag that Eleanor had.

"Why would you want to come back with me?" I asked as Eleanor placed several different fabrics on the table. "I've run into some trouble with the Tailor's Guild and they're starting to force me out of business" he admitted before he pulled out a ball of yarn from his pocket "May I touch you and take your measurements?" I nodded and he took out a dull knife from his coat and used it to cut off pieces of yarn as he took my measurements "Which fabric do you like best? We have silk and wool and a wide variety of patterns and colors to choose from" he said, nodding to the table "Although I'd highly recommend silk since it gets so hot here although I'm guessing you're more use to wool since it gets cold up north I've heard".

"Why did you get in trouble with the guild?" I asked as I looked over the fabrics after he was done taking my measurements. "Because they are greedy, they care only about making money for themselves. I prefer to think of myself as an artist but instead of using paint or stone I use cloth, I'm not in it for the money; tailoring is my passion and there is nothing more fulfilling than a customer putting on their outfit and loving it. I undersold all of my competitors because I charged fair, honest prices only making enough profit to keep me fed and in business; as any shop owner should do".

I selected one of the silk fabric samples before the tailor drew the English lion from of my old formal shirts onto a piece of paper he had since he would embroider the lion into what he made, as he gathered up this things I said "Culpepper do you have anything to wear for my wedding?" I said, taking pity on the tailor since he was been driven out of business for being honest. "I brought-" he said before seeing the look on my face"...No I don't have anything grand enough for the wedding" he finally said. The tailor beamed at us before getting back down to business.

The next day a representative from the Tailor's Guild came, I listened to their offer but when they wanted three times as much money for the same amount of work I shoo'd them out of my house. As they left they very angrily declared that if they couldn't have my business, then no one could. Fearing for the safety of Mr Sorrento, I had Eleanor and Edward track down the tailor and offer him to move in with us as one of my staff, the tailor immediately closed his shop and moved in that very night, bringing all of his equipment. He was so grateful that he swore to only charge me the price of the cloth and materials from here until forever. Culpepper laughed and merely said "It looks you're already starting to rebuild your royal court".

Two days later as I was sleeping, I turned over as I sensed a warm something in my bed with me; I wrapped my arm around the warmness and pulled it closer, it almost smelled like Harry. I was too sleepy and groggy to question it though so I just fell back asleep. I woke up a few hours later when the sun started shining on my face, I buried my face into Harry's hair, trying to go back to sleep

Wait? Harry's hair?

I pulled my head back and sure enough there Harry was, softly snoring beside me. I was so excited that I placed kisses all over his neck and bare shoulders. He woke up under the assault of my lips before turning over so he lay on his back "Sorry I didn't wake you up, I was so tired; I didn't get any sleep on the ship" he said. "Then we shall spend the entire day in bed" I said.

"What about Maria?" he asked. I blinked "Who?" He rolled his eyes "Your fiancee" "Oh, oh right, shite" I said laying back down on the bed, my good mood slightly dampened. I sighed "Ok let me go have breakfast with her and I'll be back as soon as I can" I said, standing up and putting on a shirt. "Whatever you do Harry, don't leave this bed" I said as I put on some slippers.

"Oh trust me Louis I'm not going anywhere" he said as he pulled a blanket up to his chin and smiled at me. I walked toward the door but I was so happy that he was back that I went back over and placed my lips on his "This was a good Christmas present" I said softly. "Christmas isn't for another week" Harry said. I rolled my eyes "Always ruining the moment Curly". "Don't forget to start making wedding preparations too" Harry smirked.  

 


	30. Chapter 30

The wedding was an international affair, monarchs sent their children or close friends to represent them in the Vatican, causing the holy city to become crowded and lively. The days leading up to the wedding however were far from happy.

Maria's two older brothers accompanied her from Iberia as her honor guard but the Iberian ship that was supposed to take them back home from Italia set sail the day after they arrived, the message was clear: they weren't welcome back home. They didn't take the news very well and because they were with us, we got the full wrath of their rage; if the two brothers weren't going to lead and form a revolt before, they were now. 

On actual my wedding day, the day before my birthday and two days before Christmas; as I was getting dressed for my wedding with Harry's help, I looked over to see Liam standing at my door. " Louis I need to talk to you" he said as he entered my room and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" I asked as Harry draped my blood red and gold cloak over my shoulders before placing my crown on my head. "I'd like your permission to being courting Prince Niall; he is your guest so I thought I'd ask for your blessing". "You're not going to elope with him to Ireland are you? You're my best friend I need you here" I teased as Harry starting to put on my various jewels on me as he chuckled. 

Liam laughed "Of course not, and even if I did I don't think I'll be able to hide from your Shadows... so...Harry may I ask you something" Liam asked as he turned bright red "How...umm...how do you keep a man happy?". Harry smirked as he put a necklace over my head before he walked over to stand in front of me "Just remember that he is a Prince" he said before got got on his knees, centimeters away from the front of my pants, if he turned his head his nose would have brushed against the cloth "And we must get on our knees for them, to honor them". 

My breath got caught in my throat, even though Harry and I have ever done that, I could feel his body heat through the thin, tight cloth of my pants. The cloth that were made for pants was usually thin since that is one of the easiest places to hide a dagger or another tool for assassination but to keep humility, the front of shirts were made longer, well past the waist.

"Often times Liam, once you get down on your knees, the battle is won" Harry said as he lifted up my shirt where my erection was clearly seen because of the tightness of my pants "However the most important thing, is to grab your destiny when it presents itself, do not be afraid" he said, I gasped as I felt Harry's hand on my erection and I quickly turned around so my back was to my friends "Cheeky, cheeky bastard" I growled, but Harry just chuckled and stood up "If you have anymore questions Liam, Louis and I will be glad to help" Harry said. 

-

The wedding itself was taking place inside St Peter's Basilica, an honor that apparently hasn't been given in decades as the last two Popes held weddings outside of the building. According to Cardinal George the Pope must have absolutely adored me since apparently he has never hosted or presided, or whatever you call it, over a wedding before. As we rode in the carriage to the Vatican, Edward casually said "Prince, I'm very envious of you right now, although not as much as the other monarchs are I bet". "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Pope loves you and you aren't even crowned yet. Most monarchs spend their entire lives trying to earn favor with the Church" Edward said. "Edward just say what you're trying to say" I said, completely confused as to where he was going with this". "Prince, the Pope is the most powerful man in Europa, you should try to make him your friend for life". Harry spoke up, nodding "As Mr Richard back home used to say: If you come across a stray cow, you might as well milk it everyday until the owner finds it or it wanders off". I thought about for a moment "Then what do you suggest Edward?" "Nothing, just...play the part of the righteous, faithful, orphan Christian prince and see what happens" Edward said shrugging "At the very least it can't hurt". 

I stood at the front of room standing next to the Pope, facing my "guests"; all of them wore a shade of red in my honor but not the bright red of the Cardinals. Music started playing as Maria walked into the room with her two brothers, she walked slightly ahead of them. She was dressed in all red and gold and looked as if she was on fire in the sunlight, the tailor was very skilled. "Wow" Liam said from behind me but Harry just snorted as they were standing beside me. 

Maria walked toward the front of the room and faced the Pope as her brothers sat down in the front row, as she joined me I turned around to face the Pope also with my hands folded in front of me. "Dear beloved we are gathered here today-" the Pope started saying but my mind started to drift as it usually did when I was at church. Soon however I became aware of everyone looking at me so I turned to Maria and lifted her veil.

Not bad, considering that I could have done far worse since I had no idea what she looked like. She was actually fairly pretty, her eyes were brown but her hair was blonde however and I wasn't a fan of blonde hair. She smiled before we turned back to the crowd, holding hands, there wouldn't be a kiss since only the common folk did that. We lead our guests to the feast and I sat down at the large table at the front of the room; Maria sat on my right while the rest of my companions sat on my left, the Pope wouldn't be joining us but I was told that he would come to the feast later tonight. 

As I sat down, I was served what seemed to be fried lumps of what I assumed meat before the servant gave the same dish to Maria. "What is this?" I asked the server. "A meal that will help you both later tonight, served in the Iberian fashion" the servant said with a smile before walking away. "Those are fried bull testicles" Edward whispered, leaning over Liam and Harry to speak to me "Believed to...increase a person's...virility, so it's served to newlyweds to help them conceive a child". Oh my god, I'm going to have to consummate the marriage later tonight and try to make a child. Can I just consummate my marriage with Harry instead? That option is highly preferable. 

The first part of the feast didn't last very long and about an hour after we finished eating, Culpeper whispered "Now would be a good time to fulfill your duty". I looked at Maria who has been silent the entire dinner "Do you....umm..." I started to say thankfully she understood and stood up with me; the entire situation was made even more awkward as everyone applauded as we walked out of the room together. 

Maria's brothers and my companions rode on horses beside the carriage while Maria and I sat inside; the ride in the carriage back the villa was silent and awkward but Maria made no attempt at conversation, silent as always "Women should be seen but not heard" she said yesterday when I finally just asked her why she didn't talk more. After we arrived to the villa, Maria walked into my room and she laid upon my bed after taking off her dress, wearing a second smaller dress that kept her from being naked. Sighing to myself I climbed into bed with her and started undoing the ties that kept her dress on her shoulders. 

Harry's POV

I tried to ignore the noises from Louis's room, it sounded like a small dog getting stepped on or beaten repeatedly. "Mister Harry, can we talk to you?" one of Maria's brother said as they approached "Sure" I said, glad to be distracted for a while. "I want you to help us convince the Prince to go to war with Iberia once he takes his throne" the eldest one said, I still hadn't learned either of their names. 

"Why?" I asked. "Because you have the Prince's ear and the Prince himself seems like a fair and honorable person, he would see this as an injustice" the younger of the two said. "I'll tell you what" I said after thinking about for a moment "You ensure that your sister gives Louis a son and then I'll talk to him alright? We all know that women control the gender of their child and he needs a son" and if this is the only time that Maria and Louis need to sleep together then that'll be a happy coincidence. The brothers nodded together "Consider it done" the eldest said. 

We all looked over as the door to Louis's bedroom opened and he walked out shirtless before pouring himself some fruit juice "Shall we go back to the party?" He asked after he finished drinking. I nodded before he went back inside and put on a shirt. We waited as the brothers entered the room to check the sheets, to make sure their sister was pure; they turned to us and nodded "We'll send the sheets to our father, he'll be so proud" the eldest one said. Louis grabbed my arm "C'mon let's go back to the party" he said as he all but pulled me out of the villa toward the horses.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis POV

I was eager to get away from Maria for a while, I did not enjoy what just happened in the least. I prayed that Maria would get pregnant and give me a son because I did not ever want to do that again.   

When we went back to the Basilica where my guests were still feasting I casually walked up to the Pope. "Thank you for marrying me and Maria today" I said as I took the glass of wine he offered and sat down with him.  "It was my pleasure my child, have you consummated the marriage yet?" he asked, I nodded and he smiled "Good, I shall pray that she becomes pregnant soon". 

We chatted for a little while as I tried to decide whether or not I should follow Edward's advice, I couldn't see a downside so I just said "Even though today is my wedding day I cannot help but feel sadness".  The Pope looked at me "Why? Are you disappointed about something?" "I just can't help but think of my people, I fear for their souls since they live under a pagan king; I hear that the Norwegians are tearing down churches and setting up shrines to their false gods" In truth I have only heard about it once, and the church was destroyed because rebels were hiding inside of it.  The Pope looked thoughtfully at me "You really care about your subjects don't you?" "It is my duty, not only as their Prince but also as a good and faithful Christian" I said, sighing again. 

I was silent for a moment as I made myself angry, feeding on the anger that has been below the surface for a while now. The anger of being driven from my home _twice_ , the anger that I was unable to marry Harry and forced to marry Maria, the anger that the Iberians didn't offer any support for my fight and the anger that I felt most of all but buried the most deeply: the anger of leaving the village of Wellingstonshire and leaving all of my friends to die. 

I finally spoke up in angry voice replacing the word "Norwegian" for "Pagan" and replacing the world "Britannia" for "World" in my rant. The Pope continued to look at me thoughtfully as I spoke as the words fell out of my mouth; at the end I slammed my fist on the table to make a point "If I had my wish I'd force the pagans out from the world, drive their armies back into the ocean and burn all memory and evidence that they were there in the first place!" The Pope studied me for a moment before he whispered something to Cardinal George who was sitting beside him, the Cardinal walked away quickly after the Pope was finished talking. 

"I understand your anger and pain young Prince" the Pope said, placing a hand on my shoulder as the Cardinal came back with the papal staff with a look of pride on his face.   The Pope stood up and the room quieted down immediately "Today I have seen what true Christian love is; for even on his wedding day he places the love of his kingdom above that of his new wife and sets an example for all the faithful Christian kings and queens of the world". Everyone started staring at me, confused  as the Pope went on.

"Since he has come, he has been a shining example of what a Prince or even King should act like, a paragon among men.  As head of the Church and the voice of God on this world, I bestow upon Prince Louis William Tomlinson of Britannia the title of Fidei Defensor, Defender of the Faith. From now on shall be known as Prince Louis The Holy, honorary Cardinal of the Holy See.  Henceforth he shall be address not only by "Highness and "Majesty" but also "Grace" "Eminence" and "Worship" as befitting someone of this title".

I stood there in shock, as everyone applauded.  What just happened?

"Congratulations Prince, you're now one of the most powerful men in all of Europa, and you don't even have a crown yet" Edward said through a chuckle as I rejoined my friends "I suppose now its a little too late to tell the Church that you love a man isn't it?" he said before shooting a glance at Harry.

 


	32. Chapter 32

I sat in my new house, the largest house in Rome. It was directly in the middle of the city but separated from it by an engraved wall and garden, like a miniature castle. Apparently it is where the Roman Emperors themselves lived; the house was a gift from the Lombardy family, the rulers of Italia, who gave it to me once they learned that I was favored by the Pope and Church.

The events of yesterday still hadn't really sunk in yet and it didn't help that no one really knew what it meant to be given the title of Fidei Defensor. The title has only been given four times and all of them to royals who never got a crown, all four had careers within the Church instead of ruling a kingdom; in those instances the royals became Cardinals automatically instead of climbing the Church hierarchy. Even Cardinal George didn't know exactly what the title meant for me, my future, or my kingdom.

I sat and watched a musician teach Harry to play the guitar as a small army of servants scurried to and fro as they brought all of my stuff from the villa to this new house and organized it under Culpepper's watchful eyes. I looked over at a ripple of red, and watched as Cardinal George approached me, followed by a Templar in full armor "Happy birthday your Highness and a happy christmas eve" Cardinal George said as the Templar stayed two paces back.

I nodded "Thank you and same to you, but I doubt that you came from the holy city to wish me a happy birthday" I said as I glanced at the Templar who was silent. "May I please introduce you to Archknight Devon " the Cardinal said before the Templar knelt on one knee in front of me as he took off his helmet. The Cardinal went on "Since you are a member of the Church, albeit an honorary one, you fall under of the protection of the Knights Templar. I chose him myself and he shall be the commander of your Templars. I thought it was fitting since he was born in a town in England".

I looked at the Templar, he was surprisingly young , maybe Liam's age. He had short black hair and freckles across his nose, his brown eyes were kept to the floor. "Pleased to meet you Mr Devon" I said. "I'm honored to stand before you, your Worship. I am from a small town near Manchester and I'm happy that I'll have a chance to return home to England but still be able to serve the Church and God through you. I shall assemble men from our homeland and they shall be your Templars; a great many of Britannia's powerful families fled here to escape the Norwegians so it should be easy enough to find men both loyal to you and to God".

"I thank you Mr Devon" I said before he reached inside his tunic and pulled out a sheathed dagger "A gift for you, to celebrate your new title and birthday". I took the dagger and unsheathed it, engraved on one side of the blade was a scene where a lion was taking down a deer and on the other was a lion fighting a wolf.

"According to history, the banner of the barbarians that lived on Britannia depicted a deer and the Roman legion that conquered our homeland had a lion, that is where the English Lion comes from; the wolf is obviously the Wolf of Norway" Devon explained. I sheathed the dagger "Thank you very much, it's a very thoughtful gift". Devon stood up "I shall take my leave then, your Grace, and start assembling your Templars myself".

After he and the Cardinal left, I waved over Eleanor who walked over after she was finished yelling at servant who nearly dropped a vase from the Princess of Austria. "Eleanor please gather up everyone and meet in my bedroom" I said before standing up and walking to my room to wait for everyone.

"So what does it mean that I now have Templars?" I asked once everyone came into my room. "That you're a high ranking member of the Church?" Edward offered. Culpepper shrugged "No one knows how to act Highness, I don't even think the Pope knows fully what it means for a Crowned Prince to be named Fidei Defensor. The Templars probably don't know what it means either and that's why you have some now, since in the past the Templars served the Fidei Defensor just as they serve any other Church member" Culpepper said.

I thought about it for a moment before saying "Eleanor, I want you to befriend Devon and find out his intentions. He claims to be loyal to me as well as God but he must place one above the other...if he favors God more than I'll probably just send him and his men to Canterbury, away from Harry and I...or maybe he'll be Maria's honor guard, I don't know yet." "Why would you send them away?" Harry asked. I smiled at him "Because I fully intend to pursue a relationship with you once we get back home, we both know it'll have to be secret but if the Templars are around...I would just like to avoid that situation".

Eleanor nodded "I understand". "Prince, I just remembered,I got word this morning from the Pope that preparations for the war will begin immediately after Christmas, which is tomorrow" Culpepper said "The armies of the faithful should be fully mobilized and on the march by mid January so they'll probably start the invasion sometime in early April. Also Prince Charles of Champagne is going to personally lead the invasion of Ireland". I nodded "That's the best news I've heard in a long, long time".

Later that day I was in the rear courtyard of my new house, sparring with Liam with wooden swords on Eleanor's suggestion since I needed to learn to defend myself on the battlefield. We both stopped though as we heard a crash and then Harry shouting. Because the windows were closed and we weren't that close to house, we couldn't hear what he was saying but it was definitely him.

"I forgot Harry had the ability to even become angry" I admitted. "I'm glad I'm not the one being shouted at" Liam nodded. I listened for a second before saying "Shouldn't we do something?" "I'm sure everything is fine" Liam said quickly. I shrugged "Well I'm going to check anyway." "Louis I don't think you need too" Liam said following me. We walked toward the door where Eleanor was standing but she didn't move "Sorry Louis, Harry said you're not allowed inside; Liam was supposed to keep you distracted, it's good I'm here."

"What?" I thought you were just watching us spar, you're standing guard?" I asked. She nodded "We needed to get you out of the house while we got ready for your birthday". I looked at Liam "Then I guess we have to wait" He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but ducked under my sword as I tried to catch him off guard. "Dammit let me win one, it's not fair that you were trained by the Shadows" I protested. I wheeled around when Niall started laughing "What's so funny Irish-man, you want to try to spar?!" Niall quickly shut up and shook his head. Since my back was turned, Liam stuck me across the shoulders with his wooden sword and I lunged at him with a shout of frustration.

We sparred a while longer, losing our shirts since it was so warm even though the sun was setting; more than once I caught Harry staring at me through a window but he gave no hint as to what he was doing inside. Liam and I paused as Edward came outside "Dinner is ready" he said, while carrying a large basin of rose water and a rag on his arm. Liam and I splashed our faces and neck with the water, to clean off the sweat before using the rag to dry off as Edward say "Harry has been planning this party since he arrived; my own wife barely remembers what month my birthday is in" he chuckled "I'm actually a little jealous."

I walked inside and I was stunned by what I smelled, and was instantly transported back home; I walked into the dining room and smiled as I saw everything: Boiled turnips, oatmeal, beans, leeks, roasted parsnips, and pork; all of the foods that I grew up with but haven't eaten since my arrival at Doncaster since they "weren't fit for a Prince".

Harry came out of the kitchen covered in flour and placed a basket of bread rolls on the table "Happy birthday Louis". "You did all this?" I asked, amazed. Harry nodded "Yes, I had some help but I cooked everything myself". I reached over the table and grabbed one of the still warm bread rolled before taking a bite, the bread was just a touch too salty, the way Harry used to make them back home.

"You've always said how much you missed our home, so I brought our home to you" Harry said. I smiled, amazed that Harry did all of this for me "Thank you". "...So can we eat now?" Edward asked "The smell is driving me crazy". Harry nodded "Yes, please" before he went back into the kitchen and came back out with a goblet of milk, still warm, and placed it in front of me.

"I just realized" I said, looking around as I sat down "Where is Maria and her brothers?" "They were less than excited when I told them what was for dinner, so they decided to eat elsewhere tonight" Harry answered "I was sad to see them go".

I smiled at Harry "I bet you were...thanks Harry this is the best birthday I've ever had". I looked over at Niall who looked at the food warily but smiled as Liam sat down and quickly started eating without us. "Happy birthday Louis" Liam said around a mouthful of bread roll.


	33. Chapter 33

"The white cliffs of Dover are beautiful" Harry said, breaking the silence as we sat on a hill, looking at our homeland from the Frankish shore. Harry sat against a tree trunk while I laid on the grass and rested my head in his lap as Liam was pacing around us, tracing the hilt of his sword with a finger and looking around anxiously to make sure we three were alone.

The cliffs were barely visible, but they were visible, tauntingly close. It was late April, almost May and we were finally able to go home, almost. Further down the shore lay the coastal city of Calais, the Frankish city where our forces would invade Britannia from.

Hundreds of ships dotted the sea around the city as they prepared to transport the over the sixty thousand soldiers across the English channel. Prince Charles already left to Ireland with Prince Niall and from what we hear, was already sieging the city of Dublin. Maria and her brothers stayed behind in Rome and could come when it was safe, for her safety and that of our unborn child.

Maria was, thankfully, in the first stages of pregnancy and according to her letter was already growing a belly. She swore to the Saints that it was a boy and according to the doctors, the baby would be born around September.

"Where is he? Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Liam said, pulling me out from my thoughts, still looking around us as if the birds would suddenly transform into assassins. "I trust him, he's probably just running late" I said, not the least bit concerned. Liam unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him as we hood distant horse hooves galloping towards us. Looking over I saw that mop of red hair and I sat up, watching as Eirk approached us with two others.

"I was worried you were dead" he said as he dismounted "the last I heard from you was when I helped you escaped from my brother." "I wasn't sure how to contact you since we couldn't go the usual route, so I didn't try for fear of interception" I said. Erik nodded "I understand, I was just worried that I would be stuck with my brother forever."

Getting to the point I said "So can you get us into the castle?" Erik nodded "But I can only take a small handful and it has to be tonight, my brother's spy ships already saw your army so it'll be easy to sneak you in with all the chaos going on as he prepares to fight." "Tonight? But the army won't invade until next week at the earliest, they're not ready!" Harry pointed out.

"What about Doncaster and my own armies? Their not far from London but they don't have the manpower or war machines to siege the city last we heard" I said. "And what? Assassinate the false King, open the gates and just allow the Doncaster army to just walk inside London?" Liam snorted.

"It's what happened when my brother invaded" Erik said with a lopsided grin "He had spies inside the city, who went at night and opened the gates before our armies entered the city while our own slept...we'll use my brother's their tactics against him." Harry looked over to the cliffs "We should get ready then". "How many can you take with you?" I asked Erik. "Two, including you...so you and another" he said. I counted on my fingers "Is there anyway you can change that to four?" I asked.

Erik got a thoughtful before he motioned over to the two guards that were his escort. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled out a long dagger and sliced open both of their throats, as his men laid dying he look back at me "I can take four back with me". "Why did you just do that?" Liam asked, horrified. " I want to see my brother dead, for the good of my kingdom. I'll sacrifice more than just two guardsmen if it meant that Norway will be kept out of his incompetent hands" Erik said without remorse.

We went back to Calais and wrote a letter to the Commanders of the holy army explaining the situation, not telling them face to face for fear that they wouldn't let me go. London would be the toughest nut to crack so if we can take the city without a struggle, the, rest of the campaign would go far smoother. Plus Erik said that he would order a full scale retreat from Britannia since the crown would fall on him after his brother passed; so we might be able to avoid a war all together.

Harry, Liam, Eleanor and I walked back with Erik that evening to a small sailing boat and crossed the channel with Erik. We were on our own now. Erik handed us uniforms that his guard wore, but these included helmets that covered the entire face so we would stay hidden.

Eleanor wore a chestplate that was two sizes too large for her so her breasts weren't visible, like most nations, Norway didn't allow women within their guard or armies; her hair was also carefully wrapped up in a bun under her helmet with an efficiency that spoke of her doing this several times before.

We entered the city of London without any fuss or difficulty, hidden under the cloak of chaos as the city prepared for a siege; our small boat slipped passed the large, numerous warships that guarded the mouth of the river Thames so a navy wasn't able to enter London easily by sea.

"Let's go" Erik said as we disembarked from the boat. The city was busy, bustling and there was a palpable feeling of fear in the air. "The city is a lot more empty than I remember" Eleanor commented and we walked through the crowds. "A lot of people are in prison for treason" Erik said "It's so crowded that it's five to a cell instead of the usual one". "Is that the castle?" Harry asked as we turned a corner and a large building came into view. "Yes and tonight someone will be killed inside. I just hope it's my brother."

I turned to Harry "Good luck, be safe." Harry smiled at me "I always am" he said before he slipped into the crowd to escape the city and get in contact with the forces from Doncaster.

Culpepper's POV

I reread the letter from the Prince for the fourth time as chaos engulfed Calais as the army searched over houses and the surrounding countryside for the Prince; hoping to catch him before he went on this fool's quest. That wasn't what I was upset about though, I was upset about what was on the bottom of the letter.

"I, High Prince Louis William Tomlinson, heir to the High Lion Throne of Britannia including within her domain the kingdoms of Wales, Scotland, Ireland and England do declare that in the unfortunate situation of my passing, Harry Edward Styles shall be named High King."

My plans had to change.

Again.


	34. Chapter 34

Louis POV

It was easy enough to get into the castle with our uniforms and Erik lead us directly into the throne room where several people were sitting, talking; I got angry as I looked around the room. Tacky blue tapestries hung around the room, covering the artwork engraved along the walls. The throne was ruined; the golden lions that sat on either side of the throne had deep gouges within the metal, as if someone had taken an axe or something to them.

I flinched as a man with brown hair and blue eyes started speaking loudly to us in a language I didn't understand, on the verge of shouting. Erik spoke back calmly to the guy before he started walking away, so we all followed. "You three are going to serving my brother dinner tonight, congratulations" Erik said. "How did you do that?" Liam asked. "I just said that you three volunteered to guard him, he's panicking right now and he trusts me" Erik turned to look at me "Never trust anyone, Prince."

We waited in Erik's room for a few hours until it was dinner time when we put on the uniforms again. "Just follow my lead alright, you guys don't speak Norwegian so just stay silent. Also to really sell it I'm going to scream and shout at you but don't take it personal alright. I'll give you the signal when we're ready to kill him" he said as he gave us all daggers from a box in his room.

We followed Erik down to a private dining room where that man with brown hair and blue eyes sat, alone. He said something in Norwegian and Erik replied before turning to us and motioning to a door as he spoke. We went through the door and found trays of food sitting there. "Is he really that nervous that he doesn't want his own staff to serve him dinner?" "Well, one might say that he as a reason to be cautious" I said with a smirk before picking up the soup.

Following Eleanor's knowledge on proper service, we served Erik and his brother and after each dish we waited for a signal but nothing happened; it seemed Erik was giving his brother a last supper. After dessert was eaten, Erik stood and walked over to his brother before saying anything in his ear. With a sigh he glanced at the three of us before taking an eating knife from his coat and stabbing his brother in the back, Erik stabbed his brother repeatedly until his brother stopped screaming and moving; my two friends and I stood there in total shock.

Erik sighed and wiped his bloody hands on a cloth "It is done, I'll call the retreat, we'll leave by sea, thank you Louis; you saved my nation" he said before started to walk out. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "He may have been an idiot and the worse thing to happen to Norway, but he was still my brother and I could not let foreigners kill him."

All of us whirled to the door as three real guardsmen entered; Erik said something in Norwegian and then fled out of the room through the food door as the guardsmen rushed at us with their axes. Eleanor pulled out the dagger under he coat and charged at them saying "Liam, stay back, you're my back up! Protect the Prince."

Eleanor fought with a deadly grace, it looked like she was nearly dancing; daggers were stabbing weapons while axes needed to be swung. Eleanor graceful flowed around the axe heads as they whizzed through the air since she needed to be closer; however her dagger wasn't her only weapon. She threw a cup of wine into the face of one of the guards, who started to scream as the alcohol burned his eyes; his screams were silenced as she stabbed him through his unarmored neck.

I have sparred with Eleanor and while I always knew she was skilled, I never realized how deadly she was because she was always holding back; in less than three minutes all of the guard man lay dead or dying on the floor. "We need to find a place to hide and wait until the Doncaster army comes" she said, putting away her dagger and walking out one of the doors.

Half an hour later, we watched from Erik's room as fleets of ships fled London and set sail to the east as a long line of light appeared on the horizon; the Doncaster army marching by torchlight. We watched as the gates opened and my army entered the city walls. England was mine, and soon, the rest of Britannia. Below us, cheers and music started playing as English troops marched inside of London for the first time in twenty years.

-

The next morning I was surrounded by everyone; the troops from Calais crossed the channel once they heard we had retaken London; they would finish the war preparations here. I sat on the throne as Cardinal George walked slowly toward me holding a crown I have never seen before; the crown of my father, locked safe inside of a hidden room in the palace.

People moved out of the way of the Cardinal as he approached and he placed the crown on my head "Louis William Tomlinson, Defender of the Faith, by the power vested in me by His Holiness the Pope who has power vested in him by God; I now proclaim you High King of Britannia". The room exploded in cheers "Long live the High King!" "God save the High King!"

People came up to congratulate me, and over my shoulder I heard "It's about time isn't it? I knew you could do it" I turned around saw Peter, my old friend from Doncaster. "Peter!" I said walking over and hugging him "I've missed so much dear friend". "I've missed you too...my king" Peter said as we pulled away "I trust you'll tell me all about your adventures over a goblet of wine and dinner?" I nodded "I'd love too, I have to much to tell you".

I didn't notice that behind me, Harry narrowed his eyes to near slits.


	35. Chapter 35

It was good to be home, but I couldn't enjoy it; the time I've been back in England was stressful.

I thought conquering my homeland would be the hardest thing I would have to do, I was wrong; Scotland and Wales refused to come back to Britannia. Even though Norway conquered the two kingdoms, the Norwegians decided early on that to hold them was more trouble than they were worth, so they became independent. With the High King back, me, they weren't happy to give up their freedoms.

The armies that came here to reconquer Britannia now sat at the borders of England; with a single letter they would march into the two kingdoms and force them to rejoin Britannia by the end of a sword, but I was adamant that I would try all peaceful routes first. I didn't want to become a tyrant.

And then there was the situation with England itself

I always assumed that I was the king of England, but I was mistaken. As High King my capital was actually Doncaster and I didn't directly rule over any land; the reason my parents were in London when Norway invaded was because they were visiting King John of England, who was executed after the conquest, along with his entire family.

As High King my main job was to speak to other nations on behalf of the four kingdoms on the islands and to keep the peace between the kingdoms; because King John of England didn't have any surviving family it was my job to select a new king for that kingdom. A part of me was relieved that I couldn't select myself to be King but it didn't my life any less difficult.

Any English family worth anything wrote me letters daily and sent gifts often, petitioning me to appoint them was the new royal family; the politics of Britannia were delicate to say the least. At least Niall and Liam were enjoying themselves.

I looked over to my friends who were snogging heavily on my bed; ever since Niall came back from Ireland, things were very hot and heavy between them, much to Harry's disappointment. I knew I promised that things would start getting serious between Harry and I, but I haven't had the time; plus Maria was expected to give birth any day now. Nall and Liam met up in my room since, like us, they had to remain secret.

"Do you guys have to do that here?" I said, half annoyed and half joking; putting down the letter I was reading. Niall and Liam finally separated mouths but Niall smiled "I'm a diplomat for Ireland, I'm just...improving Irish-British relations". Harry crossed his arms "I wish I could...improve relations with the High King" Harry said, pouting, as he often did these days. "Harry, please; I just don't have any time" I said, tired and annoyed.

"I haven't been sitting on hands either Louis, I'm working on rebuilding the Shadows but I'm right here and not in my own rooms" Harry countered "Yet you seem to have time for a cup of wine with Peter." Oh my god, this again. "Because he doesn't nag at me like a wife!" I said, losing my patience, not meaning what I said. I couldn't apologize though, my pride wouldn't allow it; I was the High King after all. I walked out of the room, not wanting to see Harry's hurt face.

I walked down the stairs from my rooms into my castle. I moved out from the rooms of my father and gave those rooms to Harry while I myself moved into the tallest tower of the castle. The tower was a lot more quiet than my father's room since his rooms was located in the direct middle of the castle. I preferred the peace the tower offered. Harry though thought I moved him there because I wanted him further away from me even though those rooms were some of the best within the castle.

I wandered around my castle, not really watching where I was going, ignoring the bows and curtsies around me. Where before the castle was largely empty, now most rooms had occupants, the doubters and naysayers now flocked here in droves, seeing my power as firm and legitimate with the Church's blessing.

The castle became a minicity, not be accident but by design; inside we had our own bakers, cooks, doctors and many support staff designed to keep the castle habitable if Doncaster city ever fell, so the castle could be a place for a last stand, or a place to wait and hide while help came. My feet carried me to the familiar room and I went inside without knocking as was my right, I was surprised to see Maria and her brothers in Peter's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Peter jumped to his feet; if it was anyone else I would have been highly suspicious but Peter was my friend so I was more confused than anything. "We were just...talking about your baby" Peter asked.

My head whipped around to Maria "Why? What happened? Have you decided that you're having a girl? You made a promise to me Maria!" I said, nearly shouting at the end; the sex of my baby was the least of my worries and now it jumped to the very top of my list. Culpepper was already on my case about finding a mistress as a plan B if Maria birthed a girl.

I lowered my voice "Maria I need a boy, we need a boy! I don't want to have to figure out regents; people that will be assigned to be a temporary High King if I don't have an heir. I also don't want to make marriage choices to ensure that our daughter doesn't marry a man that will overpower her, a marriage where she has the power so her husband doesn't become King!" I ranted. "Maria, Britannia has never had a High Queen before; our daughter will face an uphill battle from the moment she is born!"

"Louis, no, I promise upon the Virgin Mary that I'm going to give you a son" she said calmly. I sighed "Maria I'll love all my children; I don't care if our second, third and fourth children are girls and I'll gladly find them suitable husbands but please just let my first born be a boy." She nodded and I walked out of Peter's room, forgetting why I even went inside in the first place.

When I came out of Peter's room, I saw Harry who had such a look of hurt on his face that I turned turned on my heel and walked away. I paused though, and turned around; Harry was walking back the way he came, his head hung low in sadness and hurt. "Harry" I said, feeling really bad "Would you...want to walk in the gardens with me?" I asked him. Harry turned around, smiled and nodded after wiping his eyes.

We sat in the gardens on one of the benches and I decided to just be blunt since most of our issues seemed to come from a single source "Harry, why don't you like Peter?" Harry sighed "Because he...because I'm just jealous" "Jealous? Why?" I asked. "Because you choose to spend a lot of time with him and...you're mine. Don't forget where you belong Louis" Harry said. I chuckled "Peter...he isn't...he isn't like us; he talks often about women." "He's lying Louis, getting you to let your guard down" Harry pressed. I started to get fed up "No Harry it isn't like that."

"How would you know? You didn't even know I liked you back in Wellingtonshire" Harry pointed out. "It's different Harry because-" I started to say. "No it's not different it's exactly the same and if you can't see that then..." Harry started to say but trailed off. "Then what?" I asked angrily. "Then maybe you don't like me how I thought you did" Harry said softly. I stood up, finished with this conversation and walked away without another word.

Harry's POV

I was really trying my hardest not to cry, I had a feeling that I screwed everything up with Louis. I couldn't put into words why I disliked Peter so much except that I was jealous and honestly thought that he was trying to take Louis from me, but I didn't know how to explain that to Louis.

I looked over as a messenger enter my room and handed a letter, sealed with a wax lion stamp; an offical letter from Louis, a degree. I opened it with my thumb and read it "After much thought I have selected Harry Edward Styles to become King of England" and then he went on to give a list of reasons why I was chosen; at the bottom was a handwritten note from Louis "I think we need some time apart Harry, I'll write to you often - Louis"


	36. Chapter 36

I missed Harry.

I deeply regretted making him King; England didn't though. Even though Harry has only been King for two weeks, he was already loved. Nobody believed that Harry's real name was Harry, they insisted was short for Henry. Since it was a sign of disrespect to call a King by a nickname, Harry became King Henry the second overnight since he was the second king that had the name Henry. King Henry the Just, King Henry the Fair, so they called him.

Harry moved the capital of England from London to a town named Holmes Chapel which was about seventy miles away, or a two day journey on horseback, from Doncaster instead of half a week like London.

The northern lords were ecstatic about this shift since it transferred a lot of the political power from the south and the southern lords; so Harry already made a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. Harry also became a powerful political ally, publicly denouncing the monarchs of Scotland and Wales and starting to raise armies within England. I smiled whenever I heard news about him but he personally hasn't responded to any of my letters, nor have I seen him since he left...or I banished him I guess.

I sent Liam to help him establish England since Liam knew how to be a secretary from Culpepper and it was actually Liam that responded to my letters instead of Harry; Liam swore that Harry wasn't ignoring me, he was just as busy as I was. Niall was upset about it though since he couldn't think of an excuse be be at Harry's court so he moped around a lot in Doncaster.

The situation with Scotland and Wales was becoming worse, we started receiving reports that my armies and theirs have started clashing at the borders, as the rouge monarchs tested their strength against mine. They have asked other kingdoms and nations for help but no one was willing since the Church declared them as rebels for rejecting my power.

"You have them where you want them, Highness; press your advantage and demand a surrender" Sir Panzer said. "I want them to come into the fold willingly Knight, I do not want to become a tyrant...Culpepper will the other Monarchs finally be open to meeting do you think?" I asked, turning to my secretary.

"I can send letters out tonight Highness" Culpepper replied instead of answering me directly. I nodded "Good and you have my permission to make...vague threats if they refuse" I said before glancing at Sir Panzer before getting an idea "Knight, have your men raid the countryside of Scotland and Wales. Do not hurt anyone, I just want to force the other Monarchs to agree to these talks. Allow them to think I'm getting impatient" Culpepper smiled "You're becoming very clever, young King."

Sir Panzer drew his sword as the door to my room exploded open and a young servant nearly flew into my room, tripping over his own feet in his haste. "Highness, the queen has started giving birth" the young man said, chest heaving, hands on knees. I looked at Culpepper and smiled "My son is coming."

-

I sat in the antechamber of the queen's bedrooms, which the common folk sometimes called a "living room", playing cards with Niall as I waited for my son to be born. We weren't alone in the room though: Cardinal George came from the cathedral in the city to be here, Culpepper stood near a window scribbling furiously on a parchment for some reason. Half of my court was here as well leaving the room tight and cramped, they somehow gave Niall and I a wide, respectful berth though.

Only men waited with me, for some reason it was believed that only midwives and nurses could be present during a royal birth, and the child had to stay away from women until they were a year old, except for their mother, or a woman would try to kidnap them...or something. All these negative attitudes about women made me angry, as if they were that different from men. I remembered the uproar when I hired a female stablemaster, all the men claimed that a woman wouldn't be able to handle the fiery, spirited war-horses and hunting mounts yet she proved very skilled at her job, ignoring the sideways glances that men still give her to this day.

I flinched as Maria screamed and musicians that were playing music in the corner started playing louder and harder to drown out Maria's screams, I was terrified when I first I heard her screams but I was assured that it was normal and all was well; being born and dying are rarely peaceful affairs after all.

It took several hours, dinner was served in here instead of the dining hall, until one of the nurses finally opened the door and walked toward me, holding a bundle of crying blankets. The entire room went dead silent as she nurse stepped out and I knew something was wrong by her slow steps and hesitation; it was so quiet that I was able to hear the baby's soft murmurs from across the room. I stood up and took my baby, glancing over his face before finally asking "What's wrong?" "Her Highness...she...gave birth to a girl" the nurse said softly.

The room exploded into whispers, everyone was very well aware of Maria's promises to give birth to a boy; because women can control the sex of their child, it almost seen as high treason that Maria gave birth to a girl after all her promises. I looked down at my daughter who stared at my face with big eyes before walking out of the room with her. I loved my daughter but my life just became a lot more difficult.

"We'll figure this out" Peter was saying as we watched my daughter "Louis you can count on me." "Peter can I just be alone for a bit?" I said, he nodded and when he walked out. I sat in my room, watching my daughter lay on my bed sucking on her fist, as I wrote another letter to Harry; I had no idea who else to turn too.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ahead

Being here without you

Is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky

Kind of there but not quite

I'm walking round with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best

With half an arrow in my chest

I miss everything we do

I'm half a heart without you

 

Forget all we said that night

No it doesn't even matter

Cause we both got split in two

If you could spare an hour or so

We'll go for lunch down by the river

We can really talk it through

 

Half a heart without you

I'm half a heart without you

Though I try to get you out of my head

The truth is I got lost without you

And since then I've been waking up to

 

Only half a blue sky

Kind of there but not quite

I'm walking round with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best

With half an arrow in my chest

Cause I miss everything we do

I'm half a heart without you

I put down my quill and looked the poem over; the poem was at the bottom of my latest letter to Harry. I put down the quill though though as Fleur, my month old daughter, started crying in her crib on the far side of my bedroom. One of the wet-nurses all but ran into my room to breastfeed my daughter by the empty fireplace. Fleur had more personal staff than I did so whenever she cried, someone was always ready to take care of her; it was slightly annoying to have people running in and out of my tower all day but I didn't say anything.

My daughter lived with me instead of her mother; Maria didn't want anything to do with our daughter. Maria claimed the child to be Satan's spawn since she was certain that she was going to give birth to a boy but Satan must have intervened and changed the boy to a little girl. This lead to a full scale investigation lead by Cardinal George and my Templars but their results were inconclusive; although they took my daughter away for three days as they performed exorcisms and cleansing rituals on her, just in case. I couldn't care less how my daughter was born but she was here now; I named my daughter after the Frankish word for 'Flower' since she was so pretty.

After Fleur had some lunch, the wet nurse moved to place her back into her crib but I motioned for her to come over and was given my daughter. I placed her on my lap, on her back, so her head was on my knees and her little legs pressed into my stomach. I tickled her plump little tummy and she giggled at me before I gently bopped her nose and she giggled again, causing me to smile at her.

I looked over as Culpepper entered the room carrying a large piece of parchment paper, he handed it to me without a word and I looked it over; it was a draft of a letter that would be sent all across Europa, as far east as Russland, Poland and Austria, as far south as Italia, Byzantium and Egypt, and as far west as Iberia. While Egypt was a province of Byzantium they still had a proud royal family that could trace their history back to Cleopatra.

The letter's sole purpose was to ask if any royal or noble male children have been born this year, or three years prior, and to ask if they were interested in a betrothal and eventually marriage between that child, if there was one, and Fleur. I refused for my daughter to be married to a man far older than she so I had to find her a future husband now before that male child was promised to someone else.

I read over the letter and nodded "I'll have my entire office make copies then" Culpepper said as he took back the draft. "Any news about Harry?" I asked as he started to move toward the door. "No, Highness, I'm sorry" he said before he left. I sighed and looked down at my daughter in my lap who was already dozing off, sucking on her fist.

"Eleanor, when Fleur comes of age, will you tutor her? I do not want Fleur to be as meek and quiet as her mother or most other women; I want her to speak her mind if she is to become Queen" I said to Eleanor who stood at the corner of my room, looking out to Doncaster. Eleanor looked at me and nodded "I'll also teach her how to use a blade, a woman needs to know how to defender herself and a dress can hide many weapons."

Eleanor turned back to the window and said "The Irish have arrived." "I hope this session of Parliament will finally convince Scotland and Wales to come back to us" I admitted. Still trying all peaceful routes, I called a session of Parliament for all of Britannia; Parliament was simply a fancy word for a meeting of the Monarchs.

"I'm kind of concerned that the Irish have arrived first, they are the furthest away" I admitted. "The Scottish and the Welsh will probably arrive the day of Parliament as an act of defiance, Harry will probably arrive that day as well since he is hereby and doesn't need to travel that long" Eleanor pointed out. I nodded "Yeah I guess so, well I bet Nall will be happy to see his brother again."

-

Four days later I walked around the garden, carrying my daughter in swaddling cloths, wanting to get a breath of fresh air and show her the butterflies that flitted around the roses in the warm spring air. I sat on a bench with my little bundle of blankets for a moment before I felt eyes on me; I turned and gasped at Harry who stood next to a rose bush, a crown on his head and a smile that showed his dimples.

Harry walked over and sat next to me on the bench before looking down at my lap "She's beautiful" Harry said rubbing her cheek gently with a finger. "Harry I've missed you so much" I said, choking up. "Louis I came as quick as I could. I know that this" he said as he pointed to his crown "was a punishment but I have always been faithful and loyal to you." "I wish I never would have done that...come on let's go back to my room and open a bottle of wine" I said standing up. "What about Parliament? It's tonight" Harry asked. "I'll postpone it until tomorrow, I am the High King after all. Plus the Scots and the Welsh haven't arrived yet" I said with a smile.

As we walked back to my room I kept stealing at Harry from the corner of my eye, making sure he was still there. He caught me every time though and his small smile grew larger each time he caught me; in the halls I ran into Peter who stared at Harry before he walked up to me "Louis I was wondering if we might share lunch today I'm-" "Later" was all I said, walking passed him; I gave Fleur to one of her nurses who was talking with another group of women before heading into my tower with Harry.

Two hours later we were a finishing dinner, laughing and talking like old times, like he never left, like we didn't leave angry at each other. A bottle of wine lay beside us, unopened since we forgot about it. "Let me tell you Louis" Harry said laughing as I took a bite of food "It's always hilarious to remind some noble that has his head so far up his arse that he can see what he had for breakfast, that I am the King of England; they always turn a hilarious shade of purple. Do you remember what happened when Markus asked Old Man Edward for Rose's hand in marriage back home? What color Old Man Edward turned? It's like that all over again" Harry said gasping for air at the end since he was laughing so hard.

Truth be told it wasn't _that_ funny of a story but I laughed along anyway; Harry's attitude was contagious. "I'm really happy you're back Harry" I said quietly when he finally stopped laughing, Harry gave a smile that showed his dimples before saying "So am I, the bed is very cold and lonely without you...truth be told Louis I've had to find ways to...keep myself from going mad" at the end Harry lowered his voice and had a naughty smile.

"Like what?" I asked. Harry opened his mouth but closed it again before giving a smile that made me swallow hard "Maybe it's better if I just show you" Harry said, standing up.

**_Smut Warning, Harry will become pregnant in this scene; if you're uncomfortable with smut please skip toward to the next bolded header._ **

I watched as Harry went to my bed and laid down upon it and my eyes went wide as he pulled down his pants and under clothes. "Harry I don't think-" I started to say but my words got caught in my throat as he brought his hand between his legs and started to stroke himself, it was so obscene...I mean sure I've done that before, often, but not with an audience. Harry smiled and made direct eye contact with me the entire time.

"Sometimes Louis" Harry said in a husky voice "when I got really lonely" he said as he brought his free hand to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, after a moment he pulled out his fingers and said "Sometimes I do this" he said as he worked two of his fingers into his bum. I was speechless, completely speechless...but I wanted to join in too.   
  


I crawled into bed with him and asked, in a soft voice, "So then what would you to do if...I was with you?" Harry smiled and he brought our lips together. My breath hitched as he used the hand he was stroking himself with to guide my hand to his dick; I had no idea what was going on but I knew what felt good to me so I did it to him.

I was rewarded by Harry moaning into my mouth before he tried his best to suck out my soul through my lips and tongue. Harry slid out his fingers from inside of him as he all but shoved me so I was laying on top of him, between his legs; I was surprised by his aggression. "I've been waiting for this since before we even left Wellingtonshire; even back then I would lay awake at night thinking about how your body would feel against mine" Harry said as he ran his hands over my back and the curve of my bum "It's even better than I ever imagined, you're so soft and warm" he said before pecking me again.

I chuckled into his neck before placing soft kisses against the flushed, smooth skin. "You've thought about this huh? So in your mind how did it play out?" I asked his neck. In response Harry flipped me over so he sat on my hips and I was on my back; I closed my eyes as he grabbed both of our erections in one hand and pumped them together, slowly. Both of them becoming slick with the precum we were both leaking all over each other. Harry leaned over and kissed my lips as he continued pumping; causing the kisses to become sloppy as we were more focused what was happening between our legs than the kisses themselves.

I raised my head to look at Harry as I felt his hand move and he shifted his weight on my hips. I watched, wide eyed, as Harry rested on his knees as he adjusted my dick so it was under him; I threw back my head and bit my lips to stifle a moan as I felt him enter him easily, since I was so slick from our precum.

He was...it felt...wow. I had no words, none. It was so tight and snug and warm it was just amazing, and only my head was inside. Harry's breathing became ragged and shallow as he slowly lowered himself, slowly, slowly, until he finally sat on my hips, I could feel his bum on my balls.

"This is what I had in mind" Harry said, finally speaking; I was still speechless, completely overwhelmed by what I felt. "I like how you think" I finally said after several moments of silence as I gathered my thoughts; I curled up and placed kisses on Harry's chest, paying attention to each of his nipples.

Carefully, without sliding out from him, I flipped us over so Harry was laying on his back and I was still inside him. Harry seemed to like this more and curled his long legs around me so his heels were on my back and his ankles were crossed, he created a sort of embrace with his legs.

"Ready?" I asked. Harry nodded and he gasped as I slowly pulled out, Harry forced our lips together, moaning again as I thrusted back inside him. "Faster" Harry moaned after only a few moments.

I happily obliged but it still wasn't enough and soon the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin as my balls repeatedly struck Harry's bum with the momentum from how fast I was thrusting; on top of that Harry nor I were being exactly quiet, if God didn't know we were sinning before, He would now.

I didn't mind though. Harry and I flipped over and moved around so much that I didn't even know which way was up anymore; all I was concerned about was Harry. Doncaster could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed.

Harry nearly screamed and held me tighter as I adjusted the angle of my hips on accident. I looked down at him and and thrusted again at the same angle, getting the same reaction. I smiled and started to exploit this weakness of his; Harry soon became a melted mess, clawing at my back with his fingernails, but I didn't notice because each time I did that, his entire body tightened up and made me breathless.

"Louis" Harry whined the exact same moment I said "Harry I'm-" before I felt liquid splash on my chest. I collapsed onto Harry as I climax inside him of him, branding him as mine; each drop of liquid deposited inside just made my ownership of Harry that much more firm. Harry was mine, from now until forever.

**_End of smut_ **

"Harry will you marry me?" I asked as we cuddled "What really?" He asked on my chest. "It'll have to be in secret of course but...I miss my Consort. "High King Consort Harry Styles, King of England huh? I kind of like that" Harry said with a smile. "You'll have to stay in Holmes Chapel, remember that not everyone knows what Consort is but if you're here all the time they'll be suspicious" I warned before sighing "Maybe one day, in the future, we'll be actually married."


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up cuddled against Harry's naked back since we never got dressed after what happened last night. I cuddled closer against his warm skin and smiled, this felt so right. I was surprised when Harry said "We can't stay in here forever." "Why not? I am the High King, I can do whatever I want" I said into the back of his neck. "But I am not, I still have responsibilities...like getting ready for Parliament" Harry said as he got up. I stared at his naked body shamelessly, beautifully outlined by the morning sun. "Louis!" I Harry complained bashfully as he realized I was staring as covered himself with the pillow.

I smirked but said nothing and turned away so Harry could get dressed "Use the secret passageway to go back to your room, you remember the passages right? From your training as a Shadow?" "Yeah, I think so" Harry said as he moved toward the bookcase, already fully dressed. "I'll see you at Parliament?" he asked as he pulled a false book and a soft grating sound announced that the book case was opened, revealing the passage behind it. "I can't wait, Consort" I said, causing Harry to smile widely before he stepped inside the passageway and close it behind him.

I got up shortly after and walked to the bottom of my tower, looking for some breakfast but as I opened the door that lead to the rest of the castle, I was greeted by Eleanor's back. Feeling the door open she turned to be and have a knowing smile before she said "I'll get you some breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry after last night's...activities." "Wait, you know?" I asked. "You're lucky I came when I did or else the entire castle would know" she said with a smile before she walked away. "Thanks Elle" I called after her.

-

I sat on one side of the five sided table, the table of Parliament. Each side of the table was made for each of the nations and the last side was for myself. The room itself was also roughly the same shape of the table and each wall had a large flag hanging behind where each Monarch would sit. The guards would be Templars to ensure they were neutral so no Monarch would hide an assassin within their "guard".

"Introducing Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf, King of Wales" the court page said and an older man, maybe forty, walked in wearing green, red and white, the colors of Wales; the Welsh Dragon embroidered over his heart. He was followed by a small group of diplomats, courtiers and even his family, down to his eleven year old son; they sat on one side of the large five sided table.

"Introducing Queen Anne of Scotland" the page said before a beautiful woman in her early thirties strode into the courtroom wearing blue and white, she was also followed by an entourage but she didn't have any children to speak of, rumors said she was barren. Her and her party sat on another side of the large five sided table.

Greg of Ireland and Harry also came in after being announced and soon all of Monarchs of Britannia sat together. "Let's cut to the chase. I want to resolve this before dinner" I said after everyone was seated "Wales and Scotland do not have the resources to go to war with me. We all know that and I really want to avoid a war. What will it take for you two to come back to Britannia?" "The destruction of your office, all the Kings and Queens should be equal" Olaf said.

"Equality? Why? So old feuds can flare back up?" One of Harry's advisors said before turning to me "Highness the only reason The Welsh and Scots want that, is because England holds lands that both of them think is theirs and it is only because of your laws that they do not try to claim these lands again. What we need instead is a stronger High King; the entire situation with Norway could have been avoided if Louis's father had the power he needed."

Olaf stood up "Don't you dare to blame me or Scotland!" "Louis's father knew Norway was coming! Wales and Scotland refused to send troops! So yes I will blame you!" The English advisor said "Because it was your fault" the advisor turn to me "Your Worship, appoint me to be King of Wales and I will serve you dutifully with full faith and-"

"You must be mad! I am the King of Wales! Olaf shouted. "Only by his Worship's great and divine mercy! Had I been in his position, I would burned Cardiff to the ground months ago!" The English advisor said. "Enough, this isn't what I wanted; all I want is Britannia to be whole again, unity is strength" I said, disappointed that they have already started shouting.

"I agree" one Cardinal's George's Bishops said "We need a strong leader, I motion that we vote to abolish the Lesser Kings and make Louis the supreme ruler of Britannia." The room went dead silent as everyone sat in shock, I could almost swear that I could hear Harry's heartbeat from across the table.

"What?" Greg finally asked. "Louis has been named Fidei Defensor by the Pope and through him, God himself. Louis is chosen, I motion we vote to make Louis, Emperor and for the Lesser Kings to be abolished. It is God's will" the Bishop said calmly, as if speaking an obvious truth.

Everyone turned to stare at each other but no one said anything, how could they argue with a Bishop, a man of God? They were only one step below Cardinals. Everyone turned to Cardinal George to fiddled with the crucifix around his neck, thinking; only he could disagree with the Bishop. "Perhaps this is the path Louis was meant to walk" The Cardinal said slowly "For all of Britannia."

"I cannot believe that is the case, the High King has you on salary and you're just spouting whatever he has told you to say" Olaf said, standing up, causing his court to stand up also "I refuse to be a part of this meeting if we're not longer going to be speaking truthfully" he said before walking out. "Let's take a break for lunch and come back in an hour" I said, trying to do damage control; Parliament was my last hope for a peaceful solution.

"Shall I arrest that man your Worships?" Devon, the commander of my Templars, asked both me and Cardinal George, unsure of who to ask as everyone left the room "Insulting a man of God is a severe offense" he reminded us. "Place his family under arrest but keep him free, we need him for this Parliament" Cardinal George said. "Place them under house arrest, please, and make sure their comfortable" I said quickly.

-

I sat in my room eating lunch, thinking about what happened in Parliament, and upset that that Parliament was getting postponed. I just got a letter from Cardinal George saying that he was currently holding a Conclave, a meeting of the religious heads of Britannia, to discuss what the Bishop said during Parliament. Because of Parliament, most of the Bishops were already in Doncaster, which was fortunate since we didn't need to wait for them to arrive.

I looked over when someone knocked at my door and Culpepper stepped inside "Sire" he said holding out a letter "King Harry, King Gregory and Prince Niall have written a public letter together, saying that will support the Conclave's decision, whatever that may be. King Olaf nor Queen Anne has responded yet."

I looked at the letter before saying "Culpepper do you honestly believe I'll be crowned Emperor? There hasn't been a single Emperor since Rome. The only Emperor is the Basileus of Constantinople, Constantine the seventh, Emperor of the Byzantine Empire; which was part of the Roman Empire, the eastern half, so technically he's still a Roman Emperor!" "I hope you do become Emperor, your Highness" Culpepper said simply.

"What, why?" I asked. "Think of the power, the prestige, the honor" Culpepper said, a faraway look developing in his eyes as if he was imagining just that; he snapped back to reality and quickly said "For yourself, of course."

That was strange.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that, I'm just a farm boy" I said, feeling unsure for the first time since Iberia. "You'll be magnificent, and I'll be by your side the entire time" Culpepper said with a strange smile.

-

That night I walked into the cathedral in Doncaster after a messenger told me that the Conclave has reached a decision. I sat in the front of the cathedral with Culpepper, Eleanor, Maria and everyone, even Peter managed to wiggle into the pew where I sat. Harry, Greg and Niall sat across the aisle behind Anne and Olaf. The cathedral was full with the diplomats and courtiers from the four nations a few nobles managed to squeeze in as well.

Cardinal George stood up and start giving a long winded speech about duty and how God's message isn't always clear, he ended his speech by making sure that everyone knew that the Pope himself could overturn this decision, since he of course would also be informed of it. There was silence at the end of his speech as he took a deep breath.

Cardinal George said in a strong voice "The Conclave has concluded that Louis is chosen and thus he is the supreme leader of Britannia. To have Lesser Kings would be an affront to his power to from now on, the Church demands that all Christian nations no longer recognize the sovereign nations of England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland but instead see them as provinces within Britannia. All people, including the former monarchs, must yield to King Louis under Roman's Law, for in the Bible, under Romans 13:1-5 it states" the Cardinal said before taking a deep breath and rattling off the verse by memory:

"Let every person be subject to the governing authorities. For there is no authority except from God, and those that exist have been instituted by God. Therefore whoever resists the authorities resists what God has appointed, and those who resist will incur judgment. For he is the servant of God, an avenger who carries out God's wrath on the wrongdoer. Therefore one must be in subjection, not only to avoid God's wrath but also for the sake of conscience" the Cardinal took another breath before saying "Louis's power is divine so anyone who refuses his power shall be declared a heretic, former monarchs included" the Cardinal concluded "on this day, every person single person living on the British Isles, must recognize Louis as their King." 

"Say something" Culpepper whispered in my ear as I sat there in complete and utter shock "They need to be reassured". I slowly stood up and walked to the front of the Cathedral to stand beside Cardinal George "Today we are no longer English, Welsh, Scottish and Irish, today we all become British."

The cathedral exploded into noise as a riot broke out.


	39. Chapter 39

I sat in my room, looking at the crowns of Harry, Greg and Niall that sat on my fireplace. In a public ceremony all three gave me their crowns, following the decision of the Conclave. King Olaf however tried to flee Doncaster following the decision but he was placed under arrest by my Templars for heresy; for breaking a holy law: disagreeing with the Church.

"Your Imperial Majesty" Devon said, using my new title as Emperor, walking into my room without knocking "Olaf of Wales is ready whenever you're ready to speak with him, he and his family are currently preparing to travel to the the Tower" Devon said, purposely dropping the title of 'King' since Olaf wasn't king anymore.

The Tower of London was the highest security prison within all of Britannia built by King Henry the first in the year 1090, or so. It was usually only used to hold the worse that Britannia had to offer: rapists, murders, pedophiles and the like; but the charge of heresy was so severe that the Templars were placing Olaf and his family within the Tower as well. I stood up "Bring Olaf to the Parliament room. Bring Anne of Scotland as well, today we will settle Britannia's future if it kills me."

Devon saluted me and walked out. I followed him out and saw Harry who was talking to some of his English diplomats; I jerked my head slightly and he disentangled himself from talking and started walking with me. "I need your help with Olaf" I said as we walked and Harry merely nodded, as I walked I also gathered Culpepper up.

We passed by Edward's office and saw it crowded, as my Minister of Trade he was suddenly thrusted directly into the center of the feuding merchant houses and various merchant guilds as they each tried to get a slice of the new British pie.

Since each kingdom was sovereign under the high king system, English merchants would only do business in England and Welsh merchants can only do business in Wales, etc. But with the complete unification of Britannia, the merchants tried to seize the opportunity and tried to expand their business to the other provinces.

Edward however, trying to get ahead of this sudden rush of business, created a new law last night: in the name of fairness, permits and papers needed to get obtained before a business can expand to the other provinces. The merchants had their own politics that was often solved via daggers rather than words so the expansion of the houses and guilds needed to be controlled so the merchant wars could be kept to a minimum, since merchants had the money to hire thugs and mercenaries.

Harry, Culpepper and myself waited in the Parliament room as Olaf and Anne were brought inside, escorted by Eleanor and Devon. The Templars and my Royal Guard were currently in a power struggle as both argued that they had right and honor to guard me; I was so busy and in shock from the Conclave that I haven't had a chance to settle the matter yet.

"Devon please leave us, this is a matter of politics and doesn't concern the Church" I said; Devon nodded before walking out. I nodded to Culpepper who placed two treaties on the table in front of Anne and Olaf "The Conclave's decision is all well and good" I said "But without your support, the only the only thing the Conclave has decided is that Britannia will fall into chaos and civil war."

"What will happen to us?" Anne asked. "You will return to Edinburgh and rule Scotland in my name, under the title of Grand Duchess; Olaf will return as Grand Duke to Cardiff and Greg will return to Dublin as Grand Duke as well. You will no longer be kings, your children nor future children will be able to inherit your former title as their birthright but I see no reason why I can't reward their loyalty and yours by ensuring the title of Grand Duke is inherited. If you have no children, you may choose a successor; I will have the final say but your word will be weighed heavily" I said.

"That's generous" Anne said before thinking about it and taking a quill, she dipped the feather into the inkpot and signed her name "I do not pretend to know more than the holy men; I am a good Christian. All hail the king of Britannia" she said peacefully as she placed the quill back inside the ink.

"I do not agree to this. Wales has always been independent; we drove out the Romans from the island. We only joined Britannia under a treaty." Olaf said "I will not agree to this just because some men in fancy hats said this was truth." "Is there anything I can say or do that will make you change your mind?" I asked. Olaf merely crossed his arms and I sighed, I knew what needed to happen, for the good of my nation. Olaf would always be proud and would never yield to me.

"Fine Olaf" I said as walked toward him and place a hand at his shoulder "I understand, and I'm sorry it has come to this" I took the dagger from inside my coat and in one suddenly movement, yanked back his head via his hair and slit his throat "I will not let my nation fall into chaos for the sake of an old man's pride. If your death will bring peace to thousands then I will gladly make this trade" I said as he gurgled as he died, trying to breathe through the blood.

"Eleanor, tell his family that he is in Parliament and at dinner tonight, poison their food with Siren's Lullaby" I said quietly. Eleanor nodded "They'll feel no pain when they pass, when they go to sleep tonight...they'll never wake up." I sighed "All I want is peace in Britannia...Culpepper forge Olaf's signature; let's bring a new era of peace, unity and brotherhood to Britannia. Say that his family had decided to stay in Doncaster if the Welsh start asking questions " I looked down at Olaf's body "I'm sorry you couldn't be apart of this."

I turned back to Harry "You're still the leader of the Shadows; please find me someone loyal to me that is trustworthy that the Welsh people also like, Wales should still have a ruler if only to keep the Welsh citizens happy and thinking that they still rule themselves."


	40. Chapter 40

All I wanted was a week of peace, Ive earned it haven't I? I mean other than sinning with Harry most nights since that first one.

It's been about three months since Britannia became whole, and a couple of weeks since I got a letter from the Pope confirming the Conclave's decision of my new title of Emperor. The first two months were spent working with Anne, Harry and Greg to unify Britannia in more than just name.

Border outposts would be dismantled and more roads between Wales, Scotland and England would be built for example. The fees on Irish products would be removed and I gave Greg a large sum of gold to build more ships for his trading fleet, to further connect Ireland with the main island; new ports would also be constructed on western half of the main island for the same reason.

The unification of Britannia also had military implications. Each kingdom maintained a small standing army for defense but Sir Pazner disbanded the four armies and restructured them into a British Army. Those that didn't want to be part of the British Army were instead given positions at the various city guards within their provinces. We would instead start focusing on a navy and when the soldiers heard of this, hundreds volunteered to join the new navy.

Where before recruitment was focused on the land armies, now the recruitment efforts were far more heavily focused on a navy; for an armada would be far more efficient at defending our islands than vast armies since all threats would now have to cross water to reach us. Over forty new warships were already being built at the various shipyards throughout the nation and we were actually saving money as a navy was a lot less upkeep to maintain than a land army.

It was the laws, however, that gave us the most problems because now the laws of the four provinces had to be more or less the same, with the same tax rates. The lawyers, judges and lawmakers from the various provinces could argue a point for days and not go anywhere. I got so fed up that I reformed Parliament to handle these issues but instead of Parliament being a meeting of kings, it was a meeting of lawyers, judges and lawmakers and I would no longer have to be present for it.

To keep the other provinces happy I instituted a representative Parliament, which meant that each province would get twenty five members out of one hundred in Parliament to represent the interest of that province to ensure that all provinces were equal. I didn't want anyone to think this unification was unfair; I wanted peace so the Grand Dukes chose their representatives.

Wales got a new Grand Duke about two months after Olaf met his unfortunate end, some Welshman I've never heard of but Harry claimed that the man was loyal so I accepted the man as Grand Duke with no further questions. Anne and Greg both returned to their provinces after the restructuring of Parliament but Niall stayed to be with Liam. It made me happy to see both of them together, they've actually been talking about adopting.

However with the unification came a whole host of other problems, especially from across the channel. Prince Charles now demanded that I fulfill my end of the deal we had and that I help him conquer the other kingdoms of Francia.

My castle was nearly bursting at the seams as representatives from kingdoms both large and small and not even existing anymore came to my court. My situation as an exiled prince wasn't all that uncommon especially since nations like Austria, Spain and Germania have increased their borders fairly recently and the royals of these conquered lands were displaced.

Many of these exiled royal families came to me for help since they thought I would be sympathetic to their cause, and I was, but I wasn't about to march halfway across Europa and take on some of the strongest nations for these people and their empty promises. We were also back to random families offering me their daughters again as they wanted to get on my good side, to became friendly with the only Emperor in western Europa and it was expected that I have a small army of lovers along with Maria. The fact that I didn't have any lovers was a huge source of gossip or I was applauded for my 'loyalty' to Maria, there was no in between. All of these situations together were enough to drive me mad, but at least I had Harry.

"So Harry are you good with your hands? I heard you were a baker or farmer or something before, along with his Imperial Worship" one of the new members of my court, a German, asked at dinner. "Yeah he's really good" I answered honestly. Liam made a small noise since he knew exactly what I meant. "I used to carve things from wood" Harry answered, trying to hide his smile and failing. The German just looked at us, confused. "So where do you want to sit?" Harry asked as we walked away from the German. "Next to you" I answered simply.

-

"Your dinner, Imperial Consort" one of the servants said, placing a steak in front of Harry with some vegetables. Harry started devouring it as soon as the plate hit the wood of the table, recently Harry has been eating a lot for some reason, he was even starting to gain weight.

I didn't mind, I still found Harry beautiful but it seemed that his stomach grew larger with each passing week; it wasn't noticeable though. I wouldn't have known if I didn't see him naked nearly every night. After Harry ate he actually asked for seconds and ate dessert; it was like he was eating for two people or something.

The next morning I was woken up by Harry vomiting into the chamber pot, the pot that we used for a latrine, kept in a separate, smaller room beside my bedroom. I looked over to make sure Fleur wasn't woken up as well before going over to see Harry "Harry are you ok?" I asked, concerned, rubbing his back. "I don't know" Harry said. "Wait right here, I'll grab the doctor" I said before running out of my room, shoving past the guard at my door and running out of my tower.

The castle doctor performed various tests, taking about a full hour until he turned to me and said "Your Worship it seems that the Consort is...pregnant." "What?!" Harry and I asked both at the same time. "Yes I'm shocked too" the doctor admitted "but it's the only explanation".

"God is giving me another chance at a son" I said softly to myself, my mind racing. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Maria hasn't been able to become pregnant again, and we've tried several times" I explained even though I knew Harry knew. "God has made you pregnant to give me another chance...Harry, tell me true, is it a boy?" I asked. "I...I have no idea" Harry said softly. "It will be, it has to be; why else would you become pregnant...Doctor you won't tell anyone will you? Especially any of the Templars or Clergy?" I asked, turning to the older man.

The doctor shook his head "I don't wish to become entangled in politics. I'm just a simple doctor, helping people is my passion...I do have some medicines here that I give to women to make sure the baby is healthy, I don't know if it'll work on a man but..." the doctor said as he reached into his bag and pulled out several glass flasks "you should still try them."

"Louis I cant be pregnant, my absence will be noticed at court and I can't walk about with a pregnant belly" Harry said after the doctor left. "I'll place you under house arrest for the next year or so, let you give birth and everything" I said after thinking about it for a second. "For what crime?" Harry asked. I thought about it before saying "Go flirt with Maria, when she complains about you I'll be able to put you under house arrest. It's a severe offense but you'll be able to stay in the castle" Harry thought about for a moment before he shrugged "I really don't like her anyway."

-

A few days later as I was sitting in my room playing with Fleur, waiting for Harry. Everyday he used the secret passages to come into my room. Culpepper knocked and walked in, followed by a girl "Highness this is Lady Briana Jungwirth and she has agreed to pose as your mistress; when Harry's child is born, the mother will be publicly announced as Briana."

I nodded, what could possibly go wrong?


	41. Chapter 41

I spoke far too soon.

Briana demanded jewels and gold and practically shoved Maria off of her throne as Empress. Briana hung on my arm like an annoying bracelet and the only time I was seen with Maria now was in public where the common folk would see us; all other times Briana was on my arm. The Jungwirth family were nobodies, they owned only a small piece of land which their house was built on and that was the extent of their holdings. But now, with Briana as my 'mistress', the entire family was catapulted into the elite of Britannia.

It infuriated me to no end that Maria merely accepted this as her new situation. She was my wife! The Empress! Surely she should protest at least a little bit? But no, Maria merely kept smiling and doing her duties without so much as a frown. I supposed I shouldn't be too mad though, I've overheard Maria's brothers coaching her to not be upset that it was my right as a royal and a man to have more than one lover. My right. I was utterly disgusted.

I scoff at the very idea, far be it for me to think that married people should be faithful and loyal to each other. And no, the situation with Maria, Harry and myself was completely different, that relationship was ordained by God as Harry was going to give me a son.

Mr Sorrento, the tailor I picked up from Italia, had a new strange duty along with being my personal tailor: he had to create Briana's baby bump. He made dresses designed to imitate the girth of a woman's pregnant belly that she wore in public. The only enjoyment I got from this entire situation was that Briana hated the dresses.

Briana started to blackmail me near the end, since I didn't make it a secret that I didn't like her, so she threatening to tell everyone of our situation if I didn't do exactly what she wanted, mainly give her gifts and favor her family even after the birth. She had no idea she was covering for Harry and for that I was eternally grateful. I have spent more money on her these past six months than I have spent to improve the lives of my citizens.

Harry loved and hated being pregnant. I've never seen him smile so much and I could make him smile just by placing my hands on his tummy; but he was going stir crazy inside of his apartments. Sometimes at night I would take him for a walk around the gardens but we didn't do it often anymore since it was freezing cold now since it was already early December. The only people that saw Harry were myself and my inner circle: Eleanor, Edward, Culpepper, Liam and Niall, he was very lonely because of it.

Fleur, now almost a year old, was already being tutored by Eleanor. If Harry was actually going to give birth to a boy then Fleur couldn't know about her royal heritage or there might be conflict in the future between my son and my daughter about who sits on the Lion Throne.

It was decided that she would train to become a Shadow until she married later. It upset me that this had to happen but I couldn't do anything about it, the people and nobles were wary at best about a female monarch; Anne of Scotland was always sitting on the edge of a civil war simply because she was female. When Fleur turned sixteen then she would be married to the new-born nephew of the of King of Iberia, who was Fleur's fifth cousin so it wasn't incestous; the boy would eventually inherit the duchy of Barcelona.

I sat in the war-room as my commanders and Sir Panzer, along with several military leaders from Champagne, were finally planning the invasion of Francia. One thing became really clear really quickly: we'd have to be at war for a long, long time simply because Francia was so large. I regretted having Prince Charles' help now.

Swords were drawn in reaction as the doors to the war-room were suddenly burst open. "Sire...the Lady Briana...she's in labor" the servant said through panted breaths. I stared at him, uncomprehendingly, since Briana wasn't pregnant. I however ran out of the room, shoving aside the servant as I realized what the code meant.

Harry's birth was a lot more stressful than Maria's, it took all my strength not to cry each time Harry screamed. I still wasn't allowed into his bedroom turned birthing room so I was pacing around the sitting room of Harry's apartment nervously, too agitated to sit and play chess with Niall or cards with Liam.

It took all afternoon and a large portion of the night for the baby to be born and the moment I heard it cry I bursted into the room to make sure Harry was alright. As I entered the doctor's scrambled to make Harry decent since his lower half was exposed so the baby could be born. I paused though as I watched a doctor clean off and bundle up a little tiny thing in big soft blankets.

"It' a boy" the doctor said, handing me the baby. "Of course it is, I've always been able to depend on Harry" I said softly, choking up as I saw bright green eyes looking at me. "What's his name?" Harry asked through panted breaths. "I've thought about this for a long time his name will be Henry Arthur Tomlinson. Henry after his...after Harry and Arthur because he will be a great king one day just like Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Harry smiled "A name fit for an Emperor."

-

"You know, a lot of people will be curious as to why 'Briana's' baby was given to Harry" Culpepper said at the feast of the Naming Ceremony, the official event in which I named Henry as my heir over Fleur about two weeks after Henry was born. "It is my will, is that not enough?" I answered as I watched Harry moved through the crowd, talking to everyone since his house arrest was now finished.

"There will be rumors" was all Culpepper said. "Then those people can eat my ass, dammit Culpepper can't I have one evening of happiness and peace?" I said, half serious and half joking. "Yes you're right...you have your son after all, a blessing that many Monarchs would and have killed for" Culpepper said before saying "Sire have you noticed that Briana and Peter have become...close?"

I followed Culpepper's eyes and sure enough Peter and Briana were talking over a goblet of wine and some cheese. "It matters not" I said "Peter has lost my friendship long ago since Harry didn't like him and I have no love for Briana...if they seek companionship with each other than so be it, hopefully they have a scandal and Peter gets her pregnant so I can finally be rid of her. We both know she is running around with other men but until she gets pregnant or one of her...lovers, comes forth we're stuck with her."

"Briana may not be a nice person but she isn't stupid either" Culpepper said, thoughtfully taking a bite out of a turnip "Unfortunately I fear she'll be in our lives for many years to come. I'm just curious why Peter and her have become friends..."


	42. Chapter 42

"Shh" I said to all of my dad's fifteen hunting hounds as we entered the quiet, dark apartment. "Is this a good idea?" Theo whispered urgently as I pulled a rat from a sack I had; all of the dogs looked eagerly at the rat as it squirmed since I had it by the tail. "It's just a rat, what do you feel sorry for it?" I asked. "Well no not really, but what if we get in trouble?" Theo asked. "And what are they going to do to the Crown Prince of Britannia?" I asked as I tossed the rat further into the room.

 

The room exploded into chaos as the dogs chased after it. I shoved Theo out of the room and closed the door behind us as we heard crashing furniture, shattering decorations, the baying of hunting dogs and the shouts of Culpepper as he was awoken by the chaos suddenly happening in his apartment.

Theo and I darted into the secret network of passageways, running along the familiar corridors until we needed up in my room, breathing hard as we stepped out from behind the statue that guarded the entrance into the passageways. Safe inside my room I fell over as I started laughing, rolling on the floor while holding my sides as I relived the memory over and over. Theo laughed too, finally able to enjoy himself since we were safe now. A servant, bringing us breakfast, merely stared at us as he put down the tray of food for my breakfast and walked back out, not even saying anything. "I can only imagine the look on his face!" I said though my laughter.

A little while later, as we shared breakfast, both of us looked up at a knock at my door "Theo are you packed? Don't forget we depart tomorrow. Also Liam will be joining us." "Ok Uncle Niall" Theo said before sighing.

"You're having your birthday in Ireland?" I asked. Theo nodded "Father wants me to have it in Ireland, since I'm his son and all, but I really prefer Doncaster over Dublin...but I really don't have a choice." I stood up "Let's go talk to my father about yours."

-

"By Imperial decree I announce that the sixteenth birthday of Theo Horan, son of Gregory Horan, nephew to Niall Horan, shall be held in Doncaster and not in Dublin" I said loudly as I entered the throne room. Father looked at me from the throne, clearly amused. His courtiers all bowed to me as I entered the room but I ignored them all.

"Master Henry may I remind you that until you sit upon the throne you cannot make any-" Culpepper started saying but Father cut him off "Relax Culpepper he's almost seventeen, humor him a little. Henry you know that you can't just shout your new decrees...but if that is your will then who am I to say no? Besides I need a break from the God-forsaken war of conquest in Francia. A feast will do me some good."

I smiled at Father who smiled back but the moment was ruined as Culpepper frowned at me , not doubt knowing it was me that played the prank on him mere hours before. I left the room before Culpepper had a chance to say anything though.

"Prince Henry" a female voice said, following me from the throne room. I sighed and turned around knowing full well who that voice belonged to, my mother Briana. She walked up to me and smiled "You look exactly like your Father, the resemblance is uncanny...the only difference between you and your Father are your bright green eyes...you'll make a fine Emperor one day."

"And what can I do today for my father's whore?" I said, instantly annoyed. She laughed, what else was she going to do. I crossed my arms as she said "Henry I gave birth to you, you should treat me with some respect but you are really quite funny." "I have more respect for my horse than I have for you, so what is it you want? Why are you bothering me with your existence?" I said shortly.

"Well there is a feast that Grand Duchess Anne is holding in Edinburgh and I'd very much like to go but I have nothing to wear...I've already asked your father and he said no..." "Perhaps if you ask Mr Sorrento or my father while naked and on your back, you'll have more luck. Or perhaps you and your family should learn better financial skills, after all, everyone knows that Father gives your family an allowance of gold. Have a good day, Lady Briana" I said before walking away.

-

"Thank you for convincing your father to let me have my birthday here" Theo said as he adjusted his golden circlet pseudo-crown on his head. "Yeah no problem, you're my bestfriend. Where is your father anyway? Didn't he arrive in the city yesterday evening?" I said, scanning the room. I locked eyes with a pretty girl across the room, who smiled at me from behind her fan as she very casually adjusted her dress to show off her cleavage a little more. I smiled back and turned back to Theo to say something but I made eye contact with a guy who was sitting he gave me a smirk as he opened his legs slightly wider before turning back to his friend.

I sighed to myself, sometimes being the Prince meant long, hard hours deep into the night; looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight. As Father says, it's a Prince's job to listen to the people and give them what they want and need.

"Henry are you listening to me?" Theo said, interrupting my thoughts. "Yes, Ireland is a fabulous place, I completely agree" I said quickly, which was usually the right answer for Theo and Niall. Theo sighed "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you...oh there is my father now."

"Henry there you are" a deep voice said as Theo walked away. I smiled widely and crashed into Harry's chest in a tight hug. Harry was my dad's best friend and was like my second father; other than Father, he was the only other adult I actually respected in the castle.

"I heard that Chancellor Culpepper got a rude awakening this morning Henry, was that you?" Harry asked. I wanted to lie, I really did, but instead I just got a small nod. Harry sighed "Henry you can't keep acting like that, you're almost seventeenth. What's your future bride going to think of you?"

"Wait my future bride? Has father made a decision?" I asked, suddenly terrified. There were three women that were fighting to be my wife: the daughter of King Charles of Francia, the niece of the Queen of Austria and the sister of the King of Germania.

"No, but still, you have to think of the future. You're almost an adult and you have to start behaving like you'll be Emperor one day" Harry pressed. I nodded "Sorry Harry...tomorrow can we go falconing?" I asked. Harry laughed "Sure. Come find me when you wake up tomorrow since I know how much you love your sleep, just like your father."

-

I walked through the halls with Theo, both of us wearing sports outfits with thick gloves to go falconing. As we walked and talked we passed a beautiful girl, Lady Fleur, who was talking to Sir Peter and Briana, with flowing brown hair and brown eyes. Rumors flew thick and fast that she was my elder half sister from my father and his wife Maria but Maria denied it fiercely and I was pretty sure a woman would know if a baby popped out of her womb or not. Besides everyone knew that Maria was barren, unable to have children, her miscarriages were infamous.

"Princess Fleur" I greeted her, while nobody of importance in my father's court, she was a powerful woman in Iberia, a widow and the Duchess of Barcelona, Valencia and Seville; titles she got by playing politics and marrying men who mysteriously died not a year after being married to her even though she was barely nineteen. Investigations surrounded her for murder but no evidence has ever been found, plus she was the adopted daughter of the King of Iberia which gave her added protection. Even though she was adopted, she was the Crowned Princess since King Juan of Iberia didn't have any children.

"Your Highness" she said, slightly bowing her head. "I thought you were going home soon?" I asked as we approached. "It's far too hot in Iberia this time of year so the Emperor has allowed me stay here a while longer even though my services as diplomat aren't needed for our two nations are fast friends" she replied. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay, you truly live up to your name, Princess Flower" I said before walking away. "Don't stare" I elbowed Theo who was looking behind us. "She's so pretty, how can you not?" Theo said. "I don't know, I mean of course she's pretty but I've never felt attracted to her...I don't know why" I said as we walked.

Outside we met with the Crownsguard, the elite of the Royal Guard. Unlike the Royal Guard who protected the entire royal family, like Maria, the Crownsguard only protected the Crown: the Emperor and his heir. Created by my father when an assassination attempt was discovered against me as a child, found out by Harry and Ms Eleanor. "Grand Duke Harry is already waiting for you, my prince, he is readying the falcons" one of the Crownsguard said as he brought my horse.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry, Henry and I sat in the rose garden, having a picnic lunch, something we always tried to do at least once a week. During these lunches we were simply a family, or as close as a family as two men can get to be these days while your son didn't know who actually birthed him. I sat and listened as Harry told Henry some stories about how I became Emperor, truth be told however, I wasn't actually listening I was just admiring my lover and my son.

"Father what are you smiling about?" Henry asked "You're doing that thing with your lips again." I looked away from Harry's amused eyes and I just said "I was reliving the memory, Rome was a lovely place." "Do you think that Theo and I will go on any grand adventures? "Oh, God, I hope not" I said at the same time that Harry said "From the castle walls and back only."

"But Father went out and explored Doncaster when he was younger! He even got arrested for it! When can I visit the city?" Henry pressed. Harry and I looked at each other but Henry just gave a frustrated grunt "Ok fine, can I at least visit Holmes Chapel? It's where Harry technically lives right? Plus it's still a fairly small village so it won't be dangerous right?"

"Highness!" a voice called out, interrupting us. I turned to see a servant running towards me. "Sire, a ship from the Kingdom of Normandy has just pulled into port at Hull" he said, handing me a message. "What? We aren't expecting anyone from Normandy" I said as I took the message but the information was just what he told me, except in writing.

"Maybe they know that you and King Charles are planning to invade them as they are one of the last free kingdoms of Francia" Henry offered. "It's possible, but if that's the case I would have hoped that our Shadows informed me first before showing up at our doorstep" Harry said.

"I guess we'll know in about four hours when whoever came by ship appears at our castle. Messenger, tell Sir Panzer to ready an escort of horsemen to meet this unannounced, yet honored guest and deliver them safely here" I told the messenger who nodded and took off running again.

We continued our family picnic until we were interrupted again by Chancellor Culpepper walking toward us. "Imperial Majesty, it seems the King of Normandy is coming to see you." "How can you possibly know that?" I asked, considering the messenger left not ten minutes ago. "I took it upon myself to contact him when you and King Charles declared your war of Unification for Francia.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked "I gave no orders to do any such thing" I glanced at Harry but judging by the look on his face he also had no idea. "Well, no Sire but I was acting in your best interest and the interest of Britannia. In terms of economy and growth potential, Normandy is the most valuable other than Champagne as Normandy has vast amounts of sheep and wool is becoming an excellent source of income. I've been talking to the King for several years-"

"Several years? Without asking me?" I asked quietly. "To try to convince the King to surrender to Britannia to give us the wealth of his nation!" Culpepper finished, hurriedly. "Culpepper...how long have you been speaking for me? Deciding things for me?" I asked, quietly. "Such acts are treason, Chancellor, to assume you know what his Highness wants and what his attentions are" Harry reminded Culpepper.

"I only wanted to help!" Culpepper said nervously "My intentions were pure, fueled only by my deep love and devotion to my Emperor." "Culpepper...because of our long history I'm going to forgive you, on a promise that you'll stop" I said and Culpepper nodded quickly before bowing out and leaving.

"Liam was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, if he got through Liam for years then he realized that he was being watched. Harry I want you to implant some Shadows into Culpepper's office, he's now under unofficial investigation." Harry merely nodded, already thinking. 

"Sometimes when I watch you you both, I feel like you're married or something" Henry spoke up, who had been quiet all this time. "What why?" Harry asked, turning to look at our son. "I don't know, just the way you interact with each other" Henry shrugged. "We weren't always this way back in Wellingtonshire we didn't act like this" Harry said as he smiled at me

"What happened in Wellingtonshire?" Henry asked. "We'll tell you later, we should get ready for our visitor" I said, deflecting.


	44. Chapter 44

I sat in a smaller throne beside and a little behind my father's so the attention would be focused on him rather than me. Most of father's court, including the various foreign diplomats that lived in the castle were in the throne room, creating a low hum throughout the room as they talked with each other. I gave a small smile to Theo who looked very uncomfortable in his Irish outfit beside his uncle Niall.

Harry stood behind my father and I to fetch refreshments or whatever else we might need as Liam sat in a desk, with parchment, quills and inkwells, off to the side ready to record the events as they unfold, secretary work was beneath Chancellor Culpepper's position now even though he was present beside Harry, ready to offer advice to my father. "Announcing King William of Normandy!" a crier shouted at the top of his lungs.

A tall, proud man strolled in wearing traveling clothes, however they were tailored beautifully. "Imperial Highness" he said with a bow. "Forgive me, I'm caught...horribly off guard by your presence here" Father admitted. "I'll make it short then" he said as he reached inside his coat.

Crownsguard were on him in an instant, thinking he was pulling out a dagger no doubt but instead what he held in his hand was a scroll "Give this to your Emperor" he said, unphased that he was staring down the blade of no less than half a dozen guardsmen.

Father took the scroll and used a small knife that Harry offered to break the wax seal "I, King William of Normandy, hereby forfeit my rights to the land, people and sovereignty of the Kingdom Normandy, so given to me by God. I transfer these rights to Emperor Louis of Britannia..." father's voice was drowned out by the sudden whispers and voices that arose from this news.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father asked. "I'd rather be a commoner than let Charles have Normandy, you have the resources to protect Normandy, I don't. I heard about the deal you made with Ireland, Scotland and Wales and was hoping...there was room for one more" William said. "Emperor Louis, reject his offer. Accepting his offer will go against my master's wishes of a united Francia and will most likely place you two as enemies" the diplomat from Champagne/Francia said in a loud voice to be heard over the buzz of the room, stepped forward from the crowd.

"Britannia's economy is suffering due to your master's war, Monsieur Delacroix, he promised that he'd be able to feed my troops, so tell me why I'm spending more on feeding my troops than bettering the lives of my citizens?" Father asked. "Well there have been several unplanned expenses, siege equipment and the engineers used to operate them were more expensive than originally planned..."

Father stood up "Liam, call an emergency meeting of Parliament for tonight, we shall discuss this then." "Be very careful, Roi Louis, the next decision you make can make my master a steadfast ally for the rest of your life or your worst enemy until the end of days" the Frankish ambassador said. Father ignored him and walked out of the throne room.

-

Henry's POV

"What do you think your father will do?" Theo asked as we kicked around a soft leather ball in the gardens. "I'm not sure, I know that for the last ten years or so Father has grown sick of this war so he might accept to bring the end closer but he's a very honorable man so I'm not sure. I think he'll leave it up to Parliament and go from there" I said.

"Why aren't you in Parliament anyway? Your father, Harry and Uncle Niall are all attending." Theo asked. "Because me and Responsibility don't actually get along very well, you know that" I answered as I kicked the ball behind him and scored a point. "What are you going to do when you take your father's place" Theo asked. "Cry" was all I said with a cheeky grin.

-

Louis POV

I stared at the piece of parchment in front of me, all that was needed was my signature and seal. "Babe?" Harry asked, pouring me a mug of beer. "I don't know what to do" I admitted "Britannia's treasury is near empty but I don't want to raise taxes again. King William had papers that showed how wealthy Normandy is but is it worth risking Charles' anger?"

Harry walked over and kissed me "Louis whatever you choose, just know that will always support you." I smiled "I'm sorry if I say I need you, but I don't care, I'm not scared of love. When I'm not with you i'm weaker, is that so wrong? That you make me strong" I said as I grabbed a quill and signed the piece of paper, making Normandy part of Britannia.

Two months later, the Frankish diplomat was recalled and a letter was given to me. Francia and Britannia were now at war.


	45. Chapter 45

I stood in my room, supervising the servants that were packing up all my belongings. Chests filled with my belongings were carried out to be taken on the next wagon caravan to Hull, where my stuff would board a ship to London. The entire castle was like a kicked anthill as servants scurried to and fro; the entire court was bustling as diplomats needed to get letters out to their masters and entire families had to pack their belongings.

I decided to move Britannia's capital to London, to be closer to Normandy and Francia, so I would be quicker to respond to any developments that may happen. Harry was already in London, getting ready for me as it was technically his city and I would be moving into his castle.

"Father I've decided I'm going with you" I turned around and saw Henry standing there, wearing his golden circlet "I've started to pack my things as well." "You don't want to stay in Doncaster?" I asked. "I may be the new Duke but...I think I have a ways to go before I can rule anything" he admitted. I smiled "Just be thankful you didn't have to learn everything overnight like your old man. Have you decided which staff you'll leave behind to watch the castle? Henry nodded as he said "Yes, I've also informed Briana's staff that they are to stay here as well" Henry smirked and I patted him on the shoulder with a smile "Good lad."

"Father...have you decided on a wife for me yet?" Henry asked nervously, although trying not to show it. We were interrupted when Briana stormed in "Louis why won't my staff begin getting ready my things for us to leave?" "Because you're not going" I said shortly, trying not to get annoyed by her existence. "Louis" Briana said dangerously "Remember our agreement."

"Briana I have far larger problems to deal with now-a-days my patience is at an end!" I said, trying really hard not to shout or show my anger. "Then you won't mind if Henry and I have a chat?" she asked innocently. "He won't believe you" I said, calling her bluff. Henry looked back and forth at us in confusion before Briana left in a huff. "I'll just...be on my way, by your leave Father" Henry said before walking out as well, no doubt catching by now highly annoyed attitude.

-

Henry's POV

I stood in the stables grooming my personal horse to get him ready for the boat ride to London tomorrow with me. "Where is Prince Henry?" I heard Theo asked, probably to one of the stable hands. "He's in Zephyr's stall" one of the hands replied. "Henry!" Theo said, running into the stall, nearly getting kicked full in the face as my horse was startled by his sudden entrance.

"Fool" I chuckled as Theo picked himself up as I calmed my horse back down. "No look" he said, holding out a sealed envelope to me. "It's a letter to Peter, the outcasted noble who Harry ruined almost single handedly years ago" I said after glancing at the addressee "So?" "So, Lady Briana was sending this to him, why?" Theo asked. "To maybe look for a new bed to infest? Do you fancy yourself a Shadow now? Trying to find some grand scheme of courtly intrigue?" I asked.

"Let's just open it, you know how to reseal the wax seal right?" Theo asked. "Well yeah but...wait why am I trying to talk you out of this?" I said as I grabbed the letter and used my dagger to carefully peel off the wax seal.

"Farmer is becoming uncooperative, do you think the Queen is ready to pasture the calf? We must hasten our plans before Farmer becomes even more rebellious, I'm going to lay low for a while. Quill remains unsure, might need more gold to persuade him but he won't say anything to give us away - B" I read out loud before saying "I don't understand." "We should turn this over to Eleanor, the Shadows might understand a little better than we do." "Well hold on, a mystery is afoot, we can figure this out, a King's job is to be able to figure things out from little to no information right?"

"I just hope this isn't serious, like it's just a harmless message..." Theo said nervously. "Let's make a copy and then send it on it's way to not arouse suspicion" I said, already walking out of the stable. "How did you even get this message?" I asked as we walked toward the stable were messanger boys hung around with their ponies, ready to deliver any message that was given to them. Pigeons were used only between established, specific, routes like from Doncaster to London or Cardiff to Edinburgh, so they were limited.

"Briana gave it to me to deliver" Theo asked. I chuckled "Maybe when I'm king I'll make you my Shadow, you seem to have a way with people." "I don't even even know why" Theo admitted. "You probably got it from your uncle, every loves Niall" I shrugged.

"Master Henry" a voice called out, I turned to see Father's friend and secretary Liam walking towards us "Do you know what happened with Lady Fleur?" "I think she went back to Iberia a couple of days ago...?" I answered, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to remember. "I don't think so, the Spanish Star is still in port in Hull which is why I'm trying to find her. Maria nor her brothers have seen her anywhere, but she usually spends time with her Uncles."

I shrugged and Liam sighed "Louis won't like that we don't know where she is." "Why?" I asked. Liam paused. "...Well become he cares deeply for all of his guests, you know that" Liam said a little too quickly "I must be going, take care you don't fall into any mischief" he said before walking quickly away.


	46. Epilouge

I sighed as I sat on my throne; Briana, Peter and Culpepper all at my feet, hands bound together. I reread the letter Theo found not too long ago as Harry said "The crimes of treason are obvious: They wanted to kidnap Henry and put Fleur on the throne, displacing you in the process."

"Culpepper...why? Charles is going on the warpath, marching on his Eastern neighbors and since his defeat of the muslims at the battle of Tours, the entire Christian world is bowing to him! He seeks to rebuild the Western Roman Empire and Cardinal George has informed us that the Pope might crown him Emperor of this new 'holy' empire. Britannia has a powerful enemy in this 'Holy Roman Empire' and you want to divide us?" I asked, feeling hurt and betrayed.

Culpepper spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully "Highness, I have always been loyal and faithful to you...but your entire reign...you will not be remembered in history...you're not...you have Harry as your Consort instead of a woman and most everyone knows it, even if they don't say it to your face. What you're doing is condemned in the holy book."

"...So this is what's it all about?" I asked quietly. Culpepper spoke in shaking sobs, on the verge of tears "I helped you because I needed you and I continued to help you, after the Norwegians were gone, because I thought that you were our best chance...Charles made us a deal that said that if we can get you off the throne, he would leave us alone...we knew that Prince Henry would be upset at your disappearance so we were going to kidnap him and then...get you off the throne, placing your daughter upon it."

I looked at the other two, who looked away from me, before looking at Harry and saying "So...if I get off the throne...Charles won't attack?" "That was his promise" Culpepper said. I stood up "It's an easy choice then. Everything I have done, I have done for my people and my country."

-

"From prince of Britannia to prince of pigs, how far I have fallen" Henry whined as he walked into our home and collapsed on the bed, chest heaving for air. "Did you tag all of pigs we're going to sell in town on the ear like I asked?" I said as I grabbed some stuff to fix the wagon. "No, I just rolled out in the mud with them" Henry said sarcastically. I chuckled and went outside, leaving him to whine about how tiring it was to be a farmer. Truth be told I didn't really miss court life, I had to watch what I said far too much; being a farmer suited me more.

"All ready to go to market?" Liam asked, pulling up a wagon to our house loaded with goods. "Almost, having some issues with his Highness" I teased and Liam laughed "Yeah, Niall isn't much of a farmer either." "I was surprised when he agreed to come with us" I said as I went to grab a cart horse. "Well after Britannia dissolved into the four kingdoms again, Niall and Greg were both unwelcomed in Ireland as they supported you. Greg retired in Mullingar, exactly like we did, and Niall hates ships so he just came with us."

I sighed and looked at the sky for a while "Do you think anyone will remember us?" I asked. Liam smiled sadly "My contacts in London say that King Richard is destroying all evidence of you and your daughter Fleur, who has fled deep into hiding as some still think she is the rightful queen...for better or worse." "I was surprised when she refused Britannia, but maybe she saw what she would be walking into and decided against it" I said as I started hitching up my horses to the cart.

"Alright I'm ready" Henry said, coming out of the house with a clean shirt. "Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked, as he put some bags of flour in the cart. "Next to you" I answered with a grin. "Are you ever going to tell Henry about who...birthed him?" Liam whispered. I shook my head "He doesn't need to know. C'mon let's go!" I said as Harry carefully wrapped some fresh baked bread to sell. "Where is Theo?" Henry asked as he and Harry got into my cart." "He'll meet us in town, Niall is coming up with a new game where you use a stick to hit a ball in a hole or something and tricked Theo into playing with him" Liam said.

"Enough chatter, let's go" I said, getting into the driver's seat of the cart. "Wherever you go, we'll follow you. In this lifetime or any others that follow" Liam said and Harry nodded. "How dramatic" Henry said "Like anyone would be able to keep you guys apart from being friends." "Friends...that's exactly what we are" I said, making eye contact with Harry who nodded "Best friends." "I am in fact straight, after all" I said, clicking my tongue to make my horse walk forward. 

"I may not be King anymore" I whispered to Harry "And I may not be able to shower you with gold, gems and prestige...but I hope you know that you'll always be the king of my heart." Harry smiled "I never wanted all of that, the smile that makes your eyes crinkle up is more than enough for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, I really hope you liked it. I had a blast writing this.
> 
> If you like this story, but want something with a more magical flair [i.e. something in the high fantasy genre] check out my new story The Second Age of Fire. It has the whole shebang: Elves, Dragons, Dwarves, Magic and Gods.
> 
> All the Love,
> 
> Dominic


End file.
